Human
by Anna.FDR
Summary: La resistencia se encuentra en su momento más crítico, la poca ayuda que recibían ha comenzado a mermar y se quedan poco a poco sin recursos, sin embargo suenan rumores sobre un arma, creada por la resistencia, lo suficientemente poderosa para derrocar al nuevo Líder Supremo Kylo Ren.
1. Chapter 1

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El tiempo se mueve desigual, a veces avanza veloz otras, como en los últimos meses, demasiado lento.

La resistencia se comienza a desmoronar, estamos viviendo el final de la guerra, hemos dejado a nuestros enemigos sin recursos, ya nadie se atreverá a hacer tratos con ellos, se quedaron sin naves, sin armas, sin gente, todo lo que tiene es una jedi, y el plan es dejarlos sin ella también.

Contemplo el espacio y sus recovecos desde mi nuevo salón del trono. Han desaparecido ya todos los recuerdos del antiguo líder supremo, incluso su mención está prohibida.

—Señor…—Ese temor en el vibrato de la voz del General Hux sigue siendo mi más grande trofeo hasta ahora.

—¿Qué quiere general?

Giro para confrontarlo, como siempre ciento el terror que emana de su cuerpo, sosteniendo un holo en sus manos temblorosas comienza su discurso.

—Nuestro…—Se aclara la garganta sonoramente—Nuestro avance por Endor no arrojó resultados, si la resistencia se escondió en ese lugar lo abandonó hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Tiempo…? Qué curioso, justo pensaba en eso General… ¿Qué es el tiempo? —Preguntaba con desdén mientras bajaba las escaleras y confrontaba al hombre de frente.

—¿Disculpe? —Dijo desorientado.

—¿Qué es el tiempo, General?... hemos gastado tantos recursos tratando de inhabilitar a la resistencia y, sin embargo, un pequeño grupo sigue escapándose de nuestras manos… recursos invaluables en especia y el más valioso de todos; tiempo… el tiempo, General Hux, es justo el que estamos perdiendo ahora teniendo esta conversación—Tomé el cuello del hombre con fuerza y lo lancé hacia la puerta—Tiempo es el que se le acaba General si no regresa con algo más que sólo absurdos pretextos, quiero a la resistencia disuelta y que traiga a la joven Jedi ante mi… ¿He sido claro, General?

Hux, aún en el suelo, trataba de levantarse con dificultad y me regresaba la mirada cargada de odio.

—Muy claro, Señor.

Lo seguí con la vista hasta la salida, de nuevo el salón del trono se llenaba de calma, mientras trataba de relajar mis emociones alteradas por las noticias que me han sido entregadas.

Rey se está resistiendo a nuestro encuentro, pienso en la última vez que la vi; talvez fue demasiado para ella, más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera imaginado, y a pesar de saber que estamos ligados de alguna forma, ella continúa negándose ante mí. Hemos tenido encuentro a través de la fuerza, muchos, pero ella continua distante, casi ignorándome.

Pero vendrá ante mí, de eso estoy seguro. Y mientras eso ocurre debo haber eliminado cada rastro de rebeldía en la galaxia, ella no sucumbirá mientras siga existiendo la esperanza.

Los nuevos aposentos que utilizo para descansar fueron acondicionados casi al instante en que tomé el control, me permito relajarme con el agua que cae de la ducha, el agua fría, irónicamente, me releja más el cuerpo, trato de despejar mi mente y encontrar la forma de utilizar mi lazo con Rey a mi conveniencia, utilizar el lazo para saber dónde se esconde y acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

Tome un respiro profundo y me permito buscarla a través de la fuerza, si presiono lo suficiente podría convencerla de entablar una comunicación conmigo. Y como siempre; puedo sentirla, pero también siento como se niega a verme, aunque hay algo más, hay debilidad en ella, lo sé, lo percibo, presiono con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que busco la ropa para cubrirme, se cuánto le molesta y cohíbe la desnudez, pero aun así sigo son verla. Hago un último esfuerzo, presiono con más fuerza y casi aclara una imagen suya hasta que se vuelve tan nítida como mi cama, en la que parece estar sentada.

Mi idea era verme imponente ante ella, asustarla, someterla… Pero su rostro ya estaba sorprendido antes de verme, sus hinchados ojos me dejaron entrever que había estado llorando no hace mucho, pasó sus manos a su espalda y de nuevo los colocó delante de su cuerpo. Trataba de lucir fuerte, pero era obvio que no estaba bien.

—No es un buen momento…—Murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

—Has estado llorando.

—Tampoco te incumbe…—Su voz comenzaba a sonar desafiante.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo—Cambié la estrategia casi al instante, si el miedo no la trae ante mí, la compasión y la empatía lo harán.

Pero una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro, levantó su mirada y de nuevo las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—Tú… ya ha sido demasiado lo que has hecho—Comenzaba a gritar con odio—… no creo que quiera tu ayuda ni ahora, ni nunca, porque simplemente no me dejas en paz—Dijo las últimas palabras casi recitando.

—Tú y la resistencia tiene el tiempo contado, ya va siendo hora de que elijas un lugar al que puedas pertenecer, un lugar que no se desmorone en cuanto tú aparezcas.

—Entonces talvez me una a ti… con la esperanza de ¿Cómo dijiste? Desmoronar tu orden…. Déjame tranquila ya—Volvió a amenazar.

—Esto no termina aquí…. Rey te he sentido buscándome desde…

—Basta… ya basta, por favor… Ben—La sola mención de mi nombre me estremece a lo largo de la espalda— Si de verdad significo algo para ti, aunque sea un poco, me vas a dar por lo menos estos momentos de privacidad, necesito—Suspiró mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo— estar sola…

¿Algo estaba ocurriendo? Algo más grande que fue lo que la debilitó y me hizo posible contactar con ella pero ¿Qué era? Me acerqué un poco y extendía mi mano con delicadeza para tomar su rostro, pero ella no lo permitió, se alejó con el odio dibujado en su mirada, tomó un objeto invisible a mi vista e hizo el ademan de lanzarlo en mi dirección mientras gritaba.

—¡Qué me dejes tranquila!

Al instante desapareció… Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, un poco de miedo, sentía el miedo que descargaba mi cuerpo a causa de su rostro antes de desvanecerse, jamás la había visto así.

Hay muchas razones por las que pueda reaccionar de ese modo; Algún desacuerdo con la resistencia, la muerte de algún integrante, una misión fallida… pero ninguna me terminaba de convencer en lo absoluto ¿Cuántas razones más pueden existir para que ella actúe de ese modo? Es algo que me permito pensar hasta que el sueño y el cansancio me vencen.

* * *

N/A: Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia Reylo. Esta no está tan avanzada como en su momento lo estuvo Visiones, pero trataré de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible. Espero que la disfruten y pasen un rato agradable leyendo sobre esta parejita que nos encanta.

El título de este fanfic está inspirado en una canción de Sia que lleva el mismo nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Sus pequeños y helados dedos se enterraban en mi espalda, sentía su cuerpo agitado y escuchaba su entrecortada respiración muy cerca de mi oído. Ella gemía con fuerza y trataba de susurrar mi nombre con su delicada y quebradiza voz.

—Ben…—Pudo concretar, su voz encendió por completo mi cuerpo que ya ardía con fuerza por ella.

Mis labios llenaron sus labios y mis manos avanzaron sin recelo por su cuerpo, tomando cada parte de su piel para mi deleite, sentía su estrecha cintura, la fuerza de su abdomen, sus pequeños senos que calzaban a la perfección en mis manos. Su garganta mantenía un quejido constante mientras rozaba su centro con mi cuerpo, con un movimiento de cintura la tomé por completo, no fui delicado, no fui cortes, pues los sonidos que producía y sus caricias enloquecían mis sentidos y no pude controlarme, la tomé sin vergüenza, sin miedo, embestía contra su cuerpo mientras ella enterraba su rostro en mi cuello, lo sentía venir, un calor recorría mi cuerpo y se concentraba justo a la mitad. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el punto máximo me alejé para contemplar su rostro sonrojado iluminado vagamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

—Rey…—Grité saltando de las sábanas, observé a mi alrededor; estaba solo.

Sudaba y sentía que mi cuerpo aun emanaba calor. Ahora un dolor era el que se extendía por mis pantalones, me puse de pie con cuidado y tomé una ducha rápida. Un sueño… todo fue un sueño.

Traté de concentrarme al salir de la regadera, controlar mis emociones y olvidar lo que sucedió, hoy tenía importantes deberes que cumplir y no permitiré que mis subordinados me vean de esta manera.

La sala de reunión se extendió para hacer espacio para mi nueva guardia, los Caballeros de Ren ahora cumplían la tarea de proteger a su nuevo líder y maestro. La mesa ovalada dejaba mucho espacios disponibles, coroneles y encargados ocupados en misiones y cumpliendo órdenes del General.

Hux se mantenía quieto y respiraba pesadamente, mientras yo caminaba de un lado a otro sin decir una sola palabra, sólo observaba.

—Mi señor—La femenina voz de la Capitán Phasma llenó la sala.

—Capitán…—Susurré viéndola a los ojos, ahora sin su casco— Que gusto verla fuera de recuperación.

—Gracias, mi señor—Dijo haciendo una inclinación en su rostro—Las tropas están listas y preparadas para comenzar las ocupaciones de los planetas que aún se resistan.

—Es un gusto escuchar que alguien está preocupado por realizar sus labores—Mi mirada se posó sobre el General, quien aún no terminaba de confrontarme con su rostro. —Las colonias se comenzarán a expandir cuanto antes, ocuparemos primero los planetas más vulnerables, extendiéndonos poco a poco ¿El programa de reclutamiento está arrojando mejores resultados?

—Sí, Líder supremo, y el reacondicionamiento está es su mejor momento, todos nuestros soldados son leales a la orden,

—Excelentes noticias. General—Al instante su mirada me confrontó—Temo decirle que su rendimiento ha sido más que mediocre, le he otorgado una simple tarea y no ha podido con ella.

—Líder sup…

—Aún no termino de hablar…—Lo interrumpí mientras lo silenciaba con un ademan en las manos— Reconozco su valor Hux, por mucho que me pese admitirlo, usted es listo y no llegó hasta donde está por mera casualidad, talvez es que el trabajo que le asigné fue demasiado para usted…—Vi en su rostro que deseaba contestarme, años de pleitos y ahora debía tragarse sus palabras— Será reasignado Hux, trabajará directamente con la Capitán Phasma, ayudando a las tropas en las invasiones.

—Como usted ordene Líder Supremo.

—Pueden retirarse ahora, menos ustedes— Dije señalando a los seis Caballeros de Ren.

Poco a poco la sala se vaciaba y los seis guerreros se desplegaban a lo largo de la mesa.

—Tomen asiento—Les pedí mientras señalaba con mis manos las sillas, suspiré con pesadez—Tengo un trabajo importante para ustedes, o al menos para dos de ustedes, son de mi total confianza y sé que puedo contar con qué el trabajo se realizará… deben buscar lo que queda de la resistencia y eliminarlo—Pude sentir exaltación en ellos—Sin dudar un minuto, acabar con ellos… Pero, es de vital importancia que me traigan a la Jedi con vida.

—Señor, si me permite hablar ¿No será más fácil eliminarla como al resto?

—Audaz pensamiento, pero no olvides que ella es sensible a la fuerza, tiene un dominio sobre el lado luminoso que puede servirnos en nuestra guerra.

—Señor la guerra está terminando…

—La guerra con la resistencia está terminando—Lo corregí al instante— Pero más rebeldes se alzaran en nuestra contra, ella es la clave para mantenerlos en calma, si se une a nosotros poco a poco todos se doblegarán

—Pero y si ella no…

—Lo hará, lo he visto… ahora ¿Quiénes serán los voluntarios?

—Yo lo haré, señor—Dijo el más joven de los seis mientras se ponía de pie.

—Yo iré con él, señor—Ahora la voz era de la única mujer en el grupo.

—El último rastro que tenemos de ellos proviene de Endor, el General Hux ya estuvo ahí sin traer resultados, espero que su búsqueda sea más afortunada.

—Cuente con ello…— Repitieron a coro los dos mientras colocaban su mano en el pecho.

—Pueden retirarse ahora… y recuerden a ella la quiero con vida.

Los seis salieron de la sala, no estaba acostumbrado a delegar mi trabajo, sentía que debía ser yo quien cumpliera esta misión, pero no me quedaba más que esperar, las invasiones son casi tan importantes como acabar con la resistencia.

Caminé hasta la ventana que me dejaba ver el espacio.

—¿Dónde estás, Rey?

Saqué uno de mis guantes y coloqué la mano sobre el cristal, el frío que emanaba me recordó al sueño que tuve y las delicadas manos de Rey recorriendo mi espalda. Debía encontrarla, con desesperación anhelaba tenerla a mi lado de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Marchaba de un lado a otro constantemente, tratando de no pensar mucho en el tiempo que tienen mis guerreros fuera buscando a la resistencia, no he recibido llamado de ellos en semanas, no temo que les pueda pasar algo, pero me comienza a molestar el no tener respuesta sobre el paradero de la resistencia.

Han partido en su búsqueda dos de mis mejores elementos, y debe ser un trabajo difícil, ni el mismo Hux, que se jacta de ser tan hábil, pudo encontrar su rastro. Pero mis hombres son más listos, y tienen su sensibilidad con la fuerza muy desarrollada, sé que puedo confiar que el trabajo se hará al pie de la letra. Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme impaciente, si no recibo un mensaje de ellos lo más pronto posible podría ser capaz de destruir la nave completa con todo y su tripulación.

Intenté distraerme con el avance de las tropas, la razón por la que permanecí aquí, pero ni los excelentes trabajos de la Capitán Phasma, o la mirada cada vez más perdida del General Hux, han sido suficientes para eliminar la incertidumbre de saber ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estaba oculta Rey?

No he sido capaz de sentirla, en mucho más tiempo del que me gustaría, desde nuestro último encuentro en el vínculo no he hecho más que desearla, ansiar tocarla y escuchar su quebradiza voz murmurar mi nombre. Deseos demasiado mundanos, demasiado carnales, pero que no he podido evitar, mucho menos desde aquel sueño que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza. Todo un lio se forma en mi mente, pensar en ella de esa forma me hace sentir vil y miserable, sé que ella se merece mucho más que un hombre como yo, pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta y quererla sólo para mí.

En ocasiones me resulta difícil de entender, pero sé que estamos destinados de alguna forma, ella me pertenece tanto como yo le pertenezco, pero ella se aferra tanto al pasado que no se ha dado la oportunidad de ver el presente, y eso es lo que nubla sus pensamientos a futuro. Pero en algún momento lo hará, algún momento se dará cuenta que su lugar es a mi lado, y yo seguiré ahí esperando a que eso suceda.

De nuevo me encontraba atrapado en los aposentos, caminando de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado… Pero, por muy fuerte que fuera la presión que me oprimía el pecho, de repente comenzaba a sentirme más relajado, de alguna forma estaba olvidando todo lo ocurrido en el trascurso de estas semanas, y transformándolo todo en calma. Un pequeño tintineo se estaba formando en mis oídos, casi como si escuchara el aire soplando con fuerza a través de una fisura, comenzaba a hundirme y prestar más atención a ese sonido cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Señor?... —Dijo la voz del más joven de los Caballeros de Ren

—¿Qué noticias me tienen? —Pregunté con impaciencia, mientras giraba y caminaba hasta el transmisor.

—Tenemos rastros de una señal, creemos que podemos seguirla hasta su raíz y localizarlos, o al menos saber que ruta ha tomado la resistencia.

—¿Hasta dónde los ha llevado esa señal?

—Tres lugares diferentes señor, Takodana, Tatooine y Naboo, la señal salió de alguno de ellos y rebotó en los otros dos, es un método arcaico, casi indetectable si no lo estás buscando.

—Excelente, quiero ver a la resistencia eliminada cuanto antes—Respiraba victorioso ante los avances de los Caballeros— cuando la localicen, y lo harán, si la Jedi está con ellos deberán hablarme antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, de lo contrario tienen permitido asesinar a cuantos se interpongan en su camino.

—Como ordene señor.

Fueron sus palabras finales, cada vez estaba más cerca del triunfo, muy pronto no sólo habré terminado con los rebeldes, incluso tendré a Rey de nuevo a mi lado, así le cueste entender un poco las acciones que se han realizado desde que tomé el control.

Cada vez nuestro encuentro se vuelve más palpable, un encuentro que he comenzado a ansiar con más fuerza los últimos días.

* * *

N/A: Un capítulo algo corto, pero hay una razón que más adelante dejaré al descubierto. Ya he desarrollado la historias y ahora es más sencillo y rápido para mi escribirla, ya tengo al menos planeados los siguientes capítulos y estaré actualizando un poco más rápido.

Es un gusto leer que les agrade la historia, gracias por seguirla :')


	4. Chapter 4

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Tenemos a la resistencia pendiendo de un hilo, en cualquier momento no serán más que historia antigua, ellos morirán junto a sus ideales y por fin podremos traer paz a la galaxia.

Estos pensamientos no han abandonado mi cabeza desde el momento que mi guardia les ha encontrado la pista, son listos al utilizar tecnología antigua para comunicarse, eso sólo quiere decir que están desesperados y poco a poco se quedan sin recursos.

Sólo espero con ansias la confirmación sobre su paradero, si Rey está con ellos yo estaré listo para partir en ese momento, pero aún no he recibido mensaje, son tres diferentes planetas los que deben inspeccionar, confío en que sus habilidades les permitan encontrarlos.

Camino por los interminables pasillos de la nave, dirigiendo mis pasos hasta la sala del trono, entre mis manos sujeto con fuerza el comunicador, al entrar la figura de la Capitán Phasma se inclina ante mis presencia.

—Lider Supremo…—Dice entrecortada.

—Capitán ¿Qué la trae de regreso?

—Noticias, señor…—Giro al instante interesado en su voz, esperando escuchar las dos únicas palabras que podrán darme un poco de tranquilidad "Rey" o "Resistencia" —…nuestras tropas han triunfado en la primer colonia que establecimos.

—Excelente—Fingí entusiasmo en mi voz, esperaba escuchar otro tipo de noticias.

—La respuesta es maravillosa, señor, las tropas son obedientes, infunden terror entre los habitantes de los planetas, han caído líderes y gobernantes, en cuestión de meses toda la galaxia habrá sucumbido ante usted.

—No se dejé llevar Capitán, estos han sido los planetas más vulnerables, no cometamos el error de ser soberbios… pero son victorias, excelente trabajo.

Phasma se veía casi recuperada del incidente que la mantuvo en recuperación por meses, ahora partes robóticas complementan su cuerpo, su mano izquierda, el brazo y pierna derechos y toda su espina dorsal, es un verdadero milagro que siga con vida, y aún más que mantenga su espíritu guerrero, ella se merece un cargo más importante, sólo estoy esperando que Hux comenta un error, una indiscreción para degradarlo, pero el hombre es listo, sabe cómo comportarse.

—¿Señor?... —La inconfundible voz de uno de mis guardias.

—Esto es todo Capitán, retírese…—Le anuncié mientras le daba la espalda y sólo podía sentir como ella se alejaba lentamente —¿Qué noticias me tiene?

—Los encontramos señor, estamos ante el Halcón Milenario

—¿Dónde están? —Exigí saber al instante

—Naboo, señor

Mi madre en ocasiones es tan sentimental que nubla por completo su razón.

—¿Hicieron contacto ya?

—No, aún no los vemos a ellos, mantenemos un perfil bajo ¿Buscamos por la Jedi?

—Sí, pero no descuiden la nave, si es necesario usen tropas y no ataquen, voy en camino, cuando vean a la Jedi manténgala vigilada hasta que yo llegue.

Tomé mi camino rápidamente hasta el hangar, donde mi nave siempre ha estado lista para salir, casi desde el momento en que mis guardias fueron en busca de la resistencia, anticipándome a este momento. No pedí guardias, ni tropas, salí casi tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta.

Sentía el corazón desbocado, estaba cada vez más cerca de verla de nuevo, mi cuerpo anhelaba con deseos de rodearla y no dejarla ir jamás, un error que nunca debí cometer en el pasado, el vuelo me parecía eterno, casi interminable.

—Tenemos contacto…—Esta vez era la voz de la única mujer de la guardia—¿Señor? La vemos

—Mantengan el contacto, no se acerquen demasiado—Dije con impaciencia—Estoy por llegar.

Salía del hiperespacio y al instante dirigí la nave hasta la señal que emanaban mis guardias, comenzaba a sentirla y sabía que ella podría sentirme en cuestión de tiempo, debía ser rápido y evitar que ella y la resistencia huyan.

La gente y los mercados, estaba repleto de especies caminando de un lado a otro, buscaba con desesperación a mis dos guardias, mientras evitaba las miradas sorprendidas de las personas que me veían pasar, de repente la angustia se hizo evidente en los rostro de todos en el mercado, y no a causa de mi presencia, se escuchaban disparos del otro lado del mercado, comencé a correr, guiado por los gritos y caminaba en sentido contrario de donde se dirigían todos, evidentemente huyendo de los disparos.

Giré por una de las tiendas y no muy lejos estaba ella, con uno de sus brazos descansando en su costado, sus rodillas inclinadas en el suelo, su otro brazo tomaba con fuerza el hombro de un hombre a quien ella observaba con intensidad directo a su ojos, este se acercaba sin descaro a ella y casi pareciera instinto el que ella pasara sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la tomaba por las piernas y la cargaba en sus brazos para alejarse corriendo.

La bilis y la ira me recorrían las venas ¿Estaba ella herida? ¿Quién era él? Recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero el odio no me permitía ubicarlo… Tome mi sable entre las manos y al instante lo encendí, llegué hasta la altura de mi guardias.

—¿Qué pasó? —Gruñí mi pregunta.

—Ella me reconoció, señor… uno de las tropas disparó cuando ellos comenzaron a correr…

—¿Dónde está la nave?

Con su mano temblorosa me señaló el lugar donde la nave debía estar custodiada. Corrí los más rápido que me permitían las piernas, poco a poco comenzaba a darles alcance, ella se mantenía recargada sobre ese hombre, su pequeña cabeza se asomó a través de su hombro y vi en su mirada el asombro, el miedo que le producía mi presencia. Ella habló sin despegar sus ojos de mí, mientras me acercaba más a ellos. Pero giró de repente por una de las calle más pobladas, al llegar la gente comenzó a apartarse, temerosa de morir a causa de mi sable, pero ella no estaban, corría hasta donde se supone debía a estar la nave, pero llegué justo para verla partir.

Debía estar custodiada, me lo repetí mil veces mientras esta se alejaba.


	5. Chapter 5

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Ya no existía mi cama, sólo era un recuerdo chamuscado y reducido a cenizas. Mis guardias custodiaban la entrada, aún no les permitía el acceso, no sentía que pudiera controlarme con los dos Caballeros que dejaron escapar a la resistencia… Caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando con que más descargar mi ira. Pero no alcanzaba a entender si todo el odio en mi pecho era por el escape, lo cerca que estaba de tener a Rey a mi lado o el hecho de verla en brazos de ese hombre a quien ahora podía ubicar a la perfección; el piloto… era el piloto que interrogué en Jakku, justo antes de encontrarla a ella.

—Líder supremo…—La voz de la joven guerrera me hizo girar en su lugar, que insolente y poco prudente acercarse a mí ahora.

—¿Qué?... —Le grité mientras caminaba amenazante hasta su altura, no era la más alta del grupo, y estando parado a su lado la veía cada vez más pequeña, más insignificante ¿Qué daño le haré a los caballeros con un soldado menos?

—Señor, sé que no es el momento, pero hay mucha información, vital información que debe saber…

—¿Si? ¿Cuál? Lo único que importa es que la resistencia escapó, de nuevo ¿Cómo es posible?

—Señor…

—No he terminado—Le gritaba de nuevo, mientras puntualizaba con mis dedos—… la nave debía estar custodiada, más de 30 personas no pudieron entrar a la nave tan rápido ¿Qué estaban haciendo las tropas? Como es posible que dos de mis mejores soldados hayan fallado…

—¡Señor! —Esta vez su voz sonó más fuerte, mientras se ponía rígida yo giraba a verla, me acercaba cada vez más, hasta estar justo frente a ella.

—¿Qué?... —Dije en voz baja pero amenazante.

—Ellos estaban solos, señor…—No tenía sentido lo que estaba escuchando—No había ninguna resistencia, la Jedi y el piloto estaban solos en Naboo, sólo ellos estaban en esa nave.

—Dijiste que encontraron un señal—Le recriminé—Una señal de la resistencia.

—Y es verdad señor, llegó a Endor, y ahí continuaban todos juntos… deben ser desertores.

—Imposible…—Le gruñí a sus suposiciones, Rey jamás abandonaría la resistencia y menos con un piloto

—Nadie vio a la resistencia, señor.

No, lo que estaba escuchando no tenía precedentes ¿Por qué abandonaría ella la resistencia? ¿Qué hacía con él? No, me negaba creer y pensar que ella podría sostener algún tipo de cariño por él.

—Hay más señor…

—¿Qué más? —Respiraba pesadamente.

—Interrogamos a los mercaderes, para obtener información y uno de ellos los escuchó hablando, murmuraban sobre un arma, un arma poderosa, tan fuerte que era capaz de destruirlo a usted—Vi en sus ojos el terror al decir esas palabras, antes de que agachara por completo su vista.

—¿Qué clase de arma?

—No… no sabemos más señor…

—No puede ser posible, cortamos todos sus suministros, nadie hace tratos con ellos…

—Según el informante, ellos fabrican el arma, señor.

—Retírate…—Murmuré.

Lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida. Sentía su miedo ante la mención de esta arma desconocida y entendía por qué… si tenía el poder de derrotar a su líder ¿Qué no sería capaz de hacerles a ellos?

No me sentía más tranquilo, continuaba molesto, pero ahora estaba más intrigado, tenía muchas preguntas y la única que podía resolverlas era ella… necesitaba verla, sacaría las respuestas por la fuerza de ser necesario.

En ese momento me dediqué a buscarla, sentir su presencia a través de la fuerza y fluir con ella, la encontré casi al instante, pero algo estaba mal, todas sus defensas estaban bajas, podía ver como su figura se dibujaba delante de mí, recostada con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan tranquila, tan pacífica, ¿Estaba dormida? Apenas pude disfrutar de verla cuando corría en Naboo que no note que su cabello era diferente, ahora estaba suelto y se acomodaba perfectamente sobre su rostro, su ropa había cambiado, ahora la cubría un enorme manto de tela que mantenía sus brazos y pecho cubiertos y se extendía hasta sus piernas. Comencé a fijar mi vista en sus detalles, sus cejas estaban relajadas y su respiración era tranquila, seguí el camino de sus brazos hasta sus manos, una de sus manos descansaba fuera de las telas de su ropa, pero se acomodaba de forma extraña, como suspendida, con demasiado espacio entre sus dedos… alguien la estaba sujetando, de nuevo el odio y los celos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, me sentía impotente, verla suspendida en la nada sujetando la mano invisible del piloto.

—Ay Kenobi…—Giré al instante de escuchar esa voz antes de darme cuanto que estaba en mi cabeza— ¿En qué te metiste?

Poco a poco la conexión se cerraba, al mismo tiempo que la veía a ella despertar.

Kenobi, yo estaba seguro que reconocía ese nombre, era el nombre del Jedi que entrenó a Skywalker… el nombre del Jedi que entrenó a mi abuelo.


	6. Chapter 6

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Observaba el techo de la habitación, recostado sobre el suelo mientras golpeaba ligeramente mi cabeza en el, sacudiéndome las entrañas tratando de encontrarle forma a todo lo que acaba de suceder.

Encontramos a la resistencia, o al menos creímos encontrarla, sólo estaban Rey y su piloto ¿Qué hacían juntos? ¿De verdad habrán desertados los dos? Sabía que ella estaba herida, el piloto la llevaba en sus brazos por esa razón ¿Cómo seguía?... y luego estaba el asunto del arma ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Qué clase de arma? ¿Habrán construido una especie de base como la Starkiller? Pero lo que más me quitaba el sueño era la voz del piloto llamándola Kenobi ¿Es que acaso ella es descendiente del maestro de mi familia?

Una parte en mi ansiaba verla, quería escuchar su voz dirigiéndose ante mí… quería respuestas y que estas salieran directo de sus labios… Pero, por otro lado, no me sentía con la fuerza de soportar sus palabras… se supone que ella es mía, se supone que nos pertenecemos ¿Qué haré si me dice lo contrario? ¿Desaparecerá nuestro vínculo o eventualmente la veré abrazando el aire donde debe estar su piloto?... Me doy cuenta en lo rápido que mis pensamientos se modificaron, hace apenas unos días no dejaba de desearla y anhelar el roce de su piel y la mía… ahora sólo esperaba que todo fuera una confusión.

Mientras continuaba recostado la sentí, sentí su presencia, luchando por comunicarse ¿Habrá descubierto cómo me siento? ¿Buscará darme respuestas?

Me senté sobre el suelo y permití que el vínculo nos pusiera frente a frente, ahí estaba ella, sentada ante a mí, con sus piernas dobladas sobre su cuerpo, observando el aire con melancolía, mientras tomaba forma me daba cuenta que su respiración cambiaba, recargaba su cabeza en sus rodillas y abrazaba sus piernas, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

—¿Ben?... —Preguntó con nervios.

—Rey…—Le respondía con la voz grave.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunté con impaciencia, su voz y su actitud no eran normales, ella lo sabía.

—Hablar—Respondió después de un momento en silencio.

—¿Sobre algo en especial?

—Ah… no, sólo necesito… tú sabes—Tartamudeaba al hablar y sus manos se movían nerviosas entre sus rodillas que presionaba con fuerza en su pecho.

—Si hay algo que quiera decirme, sólo hazlo—Exigí mientras me ponía de pie y le daba la espalda, no me sentía listo para escuchar nada que me dijera.

—Yo… emm—Sentía la confusión emanando de ella—No, sólo quería verte… sentía que algo estaba mal contigo.

Giré mi rostro, pensando que la vería de pie, pero seguía sentada, ahora más pequeña y con sus hombros fruncidos al frente.

Me acerqué a ella, lo más que pude hasta que reaccionó y se alejó ligeramente sin despegar sus rodillas de su torso.

—Entiendo…—Le dije mientras me alejaba—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó al instante

—Buscarme, Rey… Te sentí, buscándome muchas veces después de la última vez que te vi…

Sus enormes ojos me confrontaron al instante, casi podía reflejarme en ellos, ver a través de su mirada y descubrir cómo me percibía.

—Supongo que es la conexión…—Respondía suspirando.

—¿Supones?... Rey, tú y yo, hay algo más grande aguardando por nosotros dos, pero te niegas a ver las cosas cómo son ¿Por qué? Si tan sólo pudieras…

—No Ben…. Por favor, no hablemos de eso, no más.

—Tú fuiste quién me buscó

—Creo que no estuvo bien, y lo lamento

—Rey… debo verte, por favor, una vez más, sólo tú y yo.

—No, Ben, debo irme, sí, yo… te prometo que voy a buscarte, pero no ahora, no así…

Desapareció justo en ese momento… no pude preguntarle nada, simplemente su presencia me hacía débil… su presencia no me hacía pensar con claridad.

Una cosa era segura, no iba a descansar hasta tenerla enfrente de nuevo, respondiendo cada una de mis preguntas.


	7. Chapter 7

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Apenas puedo escuchar las voces de mis subordinados mientras hablan, estoy seguro que todo son excelentes noticias sobre los avances de las tropas, el crecimiento de nuestros aliados y la caída de líderes, veo el éxtasis en la mirada de todos al hablar, incluso el General Hux se ve más animado.

—Nunca pensé que el final de la guerra sería tan magnífico—Alardeaba uno de los coroneles.

—Es sólo el comienzo—Le recriminaba la Capitán Phasma—No nos confiemos, debemos continuar con el mismo paso firme

—Estamos a punto de entrar en conflicto con los sistemas más fuertes, pero el número de nuestras tropas podrán soportarlo—Esta vez fue Hux quien tomó la palabra.

Avances, cada día que pasaba conquistábamos más y más lugares en la galaxia, poco a poco nos apoderábamos de todo… entonces ¿Por qué siento que no estoy ganando nada? Y conocía la respuesta, me carcomía y me recorría las venas y las entrañas… Ella, la quería a ella para sentir que por fin tenía todo lo que siempre deseé.

—¿Líder supremo?—La voz de uno de los coroneles me regresó a la reunión. Sólo le dirigí una mirada sin responder—Necesitamos confirmación para extender el ataque y utilizar fuerzas militares, hemos comprobado que las colonias son…

—Adelante—Le respondí interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Pasaron más y más minutos de interminable plática y estrategia militar, de la que apenas fui consiente. Al terminar mis guardias esperaron pacientes en la puerta, mientras yo caminaba pesadamente hasta salir de la sala, escoltado cada paso por ellos.

—¿Se han reparado ya los imperfectos en mis aposentos? —Desperfectos que yo mismo ocasioné.

—Sí, líder supremo.

Caminé hasta entrar a la habitación, necesitaba descansar, dormí sobre el suelo los últimos días, avergonzado de mis actos impulsivos, no es correcto que un líder se comporte de ese modo, pero el odio y la rabia se apoderaron de mi a tal grado que no pude contenerlo.

La cama ahora era un poco más grande y la base tenía más fuerza, pensado seguramente para evitar otro encuentro con mi sable.

Me recosté y me permití dormir un momento, o al menos descansar, porque no pude conciliar el sueño, por mucho que me esforcé… me senté de nuevo sobre la cama, viendo la oscuridad que se extendía por la habitación, en la que pude divisar una sombra caminando de un lado a otro, lenta y pesada se balanceaba. No hablé sólo observé, era ella, pasaba sus manos por sus hombros preocupada apenas consiente de que yo estaba muy cerca, pero algo comenzaba a aclarar a su alrededor, veía luz, que rebotaba en su piel, rayos de sol que tocaban su piel y contrastaban con la oscuridad en la que se rodeaba en mi habitación… entonces poco a poco sus pies comenzaron a dibujar sus pasos y cada paso dejaba un rastro, una mota de verdor se quedaba, me acerqué lentamente, pero no la observaba a ella, observaba sus pies.

—¿Ben?... —Escuché que preguntó, pero continué caminando sin perder mi objetivo de vista.

Vi como sus pasos se arremolinaron mientras me daba la espalda, me arrodille a su lado y ella giró, sólo un poco y la vi; una florecilla amarilla al lado de su pie.

—¿Ben? —Preguntó de nuevo.

Pero no le respondí, baje mi mano hasta el tallo de la pequeña flor y la tome en mis dedos, casi al instante Rey desapareció, pero la flor seguía en mi mano. Pequeña y delicada, casi podía sentir que con un soplo del aire desaparecería y se desarmaría en miles de piezas… Pero su forma, su color yo he visto estas flores antes, muchas veces en mi niñez, sólo existe un lugar en toda la galaxia donde estas flores crecen; Corellia.

—¡GUARDIAS! — Grité con fuerza, al instante los caballeros de Ren irrumpieron la habitación, yo seguía hincado sobre el suelo sosteniendo la flor amarilla—Preparen mi nave, ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Mi objetivo estaba claro, viajé acompañado por tres de mis guardias, ahora que sabía dónde estaba ella oculta no iba a permitir que se escapara. Tomé las viejas rutas que utilizaba mi padre para llegar a su hogar en Corellia, en cuestión de minutos estaría orbitando el planeta y por fin podría tenerla a mi lado, como debió ser desde el comienzo.

—Tomen una nave de exploración—Comencé dirigiéndome a ellos—Les enviaré las coordenadas, ella debe estar ahí, la van a encontrar y la traerán ante mí.

—¿No irá usted con nosotros?

—Yo estaré aquí, si escapa háganmelo saber de inmediato, y yo la interceptaré… Los necesito ágiles, ella tiene una conexión única con la fuerza, parece débil, pero significará todo un esfuerzo atraparla.

—Será como ordene, Líder Supremo.

—Eso espero…—Murmuré.

Los tres guardias caminaron hasta la nave de exploración y bajaron a Corellia, yo cumpliría desde aquí, vigilaría sus avances y si ella, de alguna forma lograba burlarlos a ellos, no lo logrará conmigo. De nuevo la expectación me mantenía al límite, sentía el corazón desbocado a causa de la emoción y los nervios ¿Cómo se tomará ella esta intromisión? Tampoco me detuve mucho a analizarlo, a estas alturas estabas más preocupado por escuchar respuestas y explicaciones que por el bienestar personal de ella.

Los minutos pasaban y no recibía ningún tipo de mensaje, ni bueno ni malo, comenzaba a pensar que fue mala idea dejarlos ir solos, debí ir con ellos y encontrarla yo mismo. ¿Y si lograba escapar? No, debía relajarme, debía confiar en ellos, la traerán de regreso, ella pronto va a estar a mi lado.

—Señor…—La voz triunfal de uno de los Caballeros de Ren llenó la nave—La tenemos, ella se entregó…

—Tráiganla, de inmediato—Ordené en un siseo

Al instante la transmisión se cortó, caminé hasta la pequeña sala de lanzamiento, donde había dos pequeñas naves de exploración más, cuando estén aquí entrarán por el hangar, preparé todo para su llegada, que no debía demorar más de unos minutos. Caminé de regreso a la cabina de mando donde, una vez que garantice que ellos han subido a la nave regresaría a nuestra base de operaciones. Hice todos los arreglos para saltar al hiperespacio, de repente la pequeña nave exploradora se acercaba, y una vez que recibí la confirmación de que estaban todos abordo salimos disparados de regreso.

Caminé apresurado por el pasillo que me llevaba de regreso al pequeño hangar, antes de llegar una de las puertas se abrió frente a mí, ahí estaba ella, escoltada por mis tres guardias, al verme sus ojos se abrieron con intensa fuerza, sus pasos se volvieron más pesado, negándose a caminar, uno de mis guardias la tomó por los hombros y la empujó con gentileza hasta estar a escasos pasos alejada de mí, mis guardias se arrodillaron al instante, ella estaba de pie, con sus manos atadas frente a su cuerpo, continuaba vistiendo el largo manto que cubría casi todo su cuerpo.

Liberé sus manos, que casi por automático cayeron a su costado, respiraba con mucha dificultad y sentía el miedo emanando de cada poro de su piel. Entonces recordé sus manos alrededor del cuello del piloto, o su voz mientras él le hablaba cuando ella estaba dormida, la imagen de sus manos entrelazadas… los celos de nuevo se hicieron presentes en mí y no puede controlar mis acciones, aunque sabía que podría causarle algún mal la hice arrodillarse ante mí, al instante su cabeza se tensionó, una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo su peso sobre el suelo, mientras las otra se escondía sobre su ropa.

Un quejido salió directo de su garganta, algo la estaba lastimando, y definitivamente no era yo, me arrodillé a su lado curioso sólo para darme cuenta del semblante de dolor que se extendía por su rostro, algo no estaba bien, sus ojos estaban rojos y lloraba, gordas gotas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su piel estaba pálida, observé de reojo a mis guardias, aun hincados detrás de Rey ¿Le habrán hecho algo ellos? No, ellos dijeron que ella se entregó, no causó problemas.

La mano que estaba sobre el suelo se desprendió lentamente y esta viajó a acompañar a su otra mano debajo de su ropa, estaba ocultando algo, tomé la parte más alta de su prenda y la pasé sobre su cabeza, lentamente esta salió, despeinando su cabello, mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Veía sus hombros, subir y bajar, mientras levantaba su rostro enrojecido y se erguía lentamente. Al verla mis sentidos no pudieron procesar de inmediato todo, tomé una bocanada de aire y hable con pesadez.

—Salgan todos de aquí… ¡AHORA! —Grité la última parte.

Al instante mis guardias su pusieron de pie y caminaron fuera del pequeño pasillo, dejándonos completamente solos.

Ella se puso de pie haciendo más evidente su estado, un pequeño bulto se extendía a lo largo de su vientre; Ella estaba embarazada.


	9. Chapter 9

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro, sin hablar, mis manos estaban más sudorosas que nunca y sentía la cabeza a punto de reventar. Ella estaba embarazada, no había error, dentro de ella existía un humano en desarrollo.

Respiraba con fuerza, tratando de confrontarla, ella se mantenía serena, una de sus manos, casi por instinto, se deslizaba de un lado a otro en su vientre. Cuando pude detenerme la vi directo a los ojos, sentí como se puso a la defensiva y sus cejas se juntaron, luciendo terriblemente atemorizante.

—…Es… —Me aclaré sonoramente la garganta —¿Es mío?

Sus ojos cayeron, observaba el suelo y se mantuvo en silencio por demasiado tiempo.

—No…—Respondió al mismo tiempo que regresaba su vista y se clavaba en la mía.

La vi con recelo, nuestro último encuentro fue hace meses, trataba de recordar con exactitud cuándo fue.

—Ni lo intentes…—Me respondió ella, casi adivinando en lo que estaba pensando—No te van a coincidir las fechas—Fruncí el ceño mientras la escuchaba hablar—Yo ya estaba embarazada cuando…—Silenció y bajó su rostro sonrojado—… la última vez que te vi

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Pregunté sin recelo

—Cinco meses…

No podía ser… imposible, me negaba a creer que de verdad era la misma persona, talvez los Guardias se equivocaron, esta no era Rey… esta no era mi Rey. Pero entonces una pregunta peor me golpeó en la cabeza, temía escuchar la respuesta, pero aun así la lancé al aire.

—¿De quién es?

Ella abrió ligeramente los labios, y su vista rápidamente se colocó de nuevo en el suelo, no me confrontaba mientras veía que sus ojos se ponían rojos.

—Poe Dameron…—Respondió ella en una suspiro.

El universo entero me cayó sobre los hombros, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, porque desertaron, porque estaban solos, porque la cargaba con tanta devoción cuando los perseguimos en Naboo, los estaba protegiendo, el piloto estaba protegiendo a su novia y a su hijo…

Una ira me recorrió el cuerpo, deseaba matarlo, quería destrozarlo en miles de pequeños pedazos…

—¿Cómo es qué…? ¿Por qué tú…?

—¿Me estás reclamando algo? —Me dijo poniéndose a la defensiva—No soy de tu propiedad ¿Eso lo sabías?... Tampoco tengo que darte razón de mis actos... cometimos un error Ben, o al menos yo lo cometí.

Automáticamente le di la espalda, no lo soportaba, no soportaba un minuto más viéndola, bien podría despresurizar el hangar y lanzarla al espacio, pero la sed de venganza, el odio me nublaban los pensamientos y debía controlarme.

—Tú serás nuestras guía a la resistencia…—Comencé hablando de nuevo, pero esta vez no la confronté caminé hasta la puerta, fuera me esperaban los guardias para escuchar mis órdenes— Lleven a la prisionera a las celdas, una vez en la base la escoltan a la prisión, la preparan para el interrogatorio, tiene mucho que hablar aun.

—Cómo ordene, señor—La voz de la única chica del grupo retumbó, fue ella que escoltó a Rey hasta la celda.

Caminé con furia hasta la cabina, donde estaría solo, al menos hasta que viaje termine.

¿Embarazada? Aun no podía creer lo que vi, mi cabeza continuaba negándose a la realidad, se suponía que nos pertenecemos, recuerdo su voz y sus manos, la sensación de su piel sobre la mía, la recuerdo en ese hermoso vestido y mis manos moviéndose por su espalda, reclamando su cuerpo, ¿Cómo pudo ser un error? Se sintió tan real, tan único, el universo entero me perteneció mientras ella suspiraba mi nombre. No puede ser que al menos un mes antes estuvo con otra persona, con el piloto, con Poe Dameron; el padre de su hijo… No, me negaba a creer que fuera verdad, pero sólo pasó una vez, no la volví a ver desde entonces hasta ahora, debía aceptarlo y vivir con ello, la joven de quien estaba enamorado no era nada… no era nadie.

* * *

N/A: Kylo Ren habla sobre un encuentro entre él y Rey, por si quieres leer sobre el, la historia es un one-shot que subí en diciembre se llama "Quédate"... y esta historia nació a raíz de ese fic, es, en muchas formas, una continuación.

Gracias por seguir esta historia y leerla, espero que sigan disfrutando de ella, trato de actualizar tan pronto como puedo.


	10. Chapter 10

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Al llegar a la base permití que mis guardias salieran primero, no quería verla más, no deseaba verla en ese estado, debía confrontarla durante el interrogatorio, y de ser posible la evitaría hasta el último minuto, hasta que no sea completamente necesario, pues al verla no podré evitar pensar sobre ella en los brazos de ese hombre.

Para mi poca suerte ni la Capitan Phasma ni el General Hux estaban en la base, ambos lideraban el avance de las tropas, no pude escapar mucho tiempo hasta que la chica que forma parte de la guardia se acercó.

—Líder supremo… la prisionera está lista—Dijo en voz clara.

—¿Está en la sala de interrogaciones?

—Sí, señor, tiene al menos 20 minutos ahí.

Asentí con el rostro, comencé a caminar a su encuentro, no deseaba verla especialmente, me causaba nauseas el solo pensar que cargaba con un hijo de alguien más.

Los arneses que la sujetaban marcaban su piel alrededor de sus muñecas, estaba sujeta también de los pies, por obvias razones su abdomen no fue sometido, pero una parte de mí deseaba que lo hicieran.

—Vamos a ser muy claros…—Comencé hablando imponiendo mi voz.

—¿Quieres respuestas? —Preguntó con descaro—Te sorprenderá lo cooperativa que voy a ser, por si no lo notaste no se me permite ser especialmente fuerte ahora…—Dijo girando sus ojos hasta su vientre—Soy un libro abierto.

Suspiré con fuerza mientras yo también observaba su cuerpo hinchado—¿Dónde se ocult…

—¿La resistencia?... que creativo…—Respondió con sarcasmo—No tengo ni idea

—No te quieras pasar de lista ¿Dónde están?

—No-lo-sé ¿Por qué no me crees? Oh, ya se, permíteme iluminarte… Ben, me desterraron —Dijo viendo a mis ojos y pude notar el dolor en los suyos mientras me relataba lo que pasó— me desterraron a Corellia a esperar el nacimiento de mi hijo y luego volverían por mi… no me dijeron a donde iban, no tenía especial interés en saberlo… porque todos estábamos conscientes del riesgo que eso implicaba… y por riesgo me refiero a ti.

Relajó su cuerpo y se recargó sobre el frío metal de la mesa que la sostenía.

—¿Y porque razón te desterrarían? —Le pregunté acercándome más a su rostro. Casi podía sentir su aliento en mí.

—Por tu culpa… tus constantes asedios me estaba haciendo daño a mí y a mi hijo… me enviaron con la esperanza de que no pudieras encontrarme… no contamos con que fueses tan insistente…

La observé directo a los ojos, nada me costaba entrar a su mente y descubrir si todo eso era verdad… pero no quería entrar y descubrir como su hijo fue concebido, ya tenía suficiente con mis propias imágenes mentales para agregar más a la colección.

—No puede ser toda la verdad…—Me alejé de ella, le di la espalda, sentía una fuerza intensa llamando, debía ser la curiosidad insistiendo en que baje la mirada y observe su vientre.

—¿Qué más quieres saber?... ¿Si hay formas de comunicarme? No la hay, la única que existía la destruí ¿Si estaba sola en Corellia? Si lo estaba, la única persona que me veía era Poe y tampoco se quedaba mucho tiempo, por seguridad.

Me estaba dejando sin opciones, se volvía cada vez más inútil el tenerla capturada, en todo caso lo mejor habría sido dejarla en Corellia y esperar a que fueran por ella. De nuevo giré y me encontré con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—¿Te das cuenta, Ben?... de nada te sirvo—Su voz ahora sonaba más suplicante—Déjame ir, deja que mi hijo nazca en paz… Yo no puedo guiarte a la resistencia, porque no sé dónde están.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder, podría ser completamente inútil como guía, pero era el señuelo perfecto para atraerlos, si no a la resistencia en pleno, tal vez al piloto… y con el deseo que tengo que atravesarlo con mi sable.

—Volverás a tu celda… y saldrás sólo cuando yo lo considere… si de mi depende tu hijo no va a llegar a ver paz en este universo, y si así lo requiero se quedarán por siempre en esa celda.

Salí de inmediato de la sala de interrogación, mientras los guardias entraban para escoltar a Rey de vuelta a la prisión, de la que jamás volverá a salir.


	11. Chapter 11

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El interrogatorio tomó mucho menos tiempo del planeado, no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que ella… Dos hombres de la Guardia escoltaron a Rey hasta su celda, pero otro de ellos, la única chica, se mantuvo firme a mi lado, caminando por los largos pasillos de la estación. Llegué hasta la entrada de mis aposentos, donde trataría de despear mi mente en lo que restaba del día, al ingresar pude sentir la confusión en la joven que me seguía de cerca. Giré al instante para confrontarla.

—Señor…—Dijo poniéndose firme y hundiendo sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté exasperado.

Noté la confusión en su rostro, pero se mantuvo firme mientras hablaba—Espero órdenes señor.

—¿Sobre qué?... —Necesitaba con desesperación estar solo, por lo que mis palabras sonaban cada vez más con excesiva rabia.

—¿Sobre la resistencia?... —El nerviosismo se hacía cargo de su voz, y pude registrar un tono de duda en su pregunta—Sobre la información que le habrá dado la chica ¿Cómo vamos a proceder?

—La chica no sabe dónde está la resistencia, es casi inútil el tenerla aquí

La joven se mantenía erguida esperando más noticias, solo retrocedí decidido a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Señor?...

—¿QUÉ!?... —Grité mientras habría de nuevo la puerta.

—¿Qué hay del arma?

—¿Qué arma?

Las cejas de la joven se unieron y su rostro se crispaba—El arma, señor, de la resistencia ¿Lo recuerda?

La famosa arma de la resistencia, me tenía sin el mínimo cuidado, bien podrían usarla y matar a la Jedi con ella también.

—La resistencia no se arriesgará a nada mientras tengamos a la joven prisionera…—No pude percibir su calma, ella se mantenía nerviosa ante la sola mención del aparato—Es su responsabilidad ahora—Comencé hablando y poniendo mis brazos a los costados—La joven y toda la información que logre sacar de ella, ahora es su responsabilidad… No quiero avances, no quiero noticias, no quiero mención de ella, a no ser que sea para decirme que ya sabe dónde se oculta la resistencia o su famosa arma.

—Como ordene señor…—La joven de inmediato dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, lo que me permitió entrar y poder despejar mi mente un poco. Trataba de concentrarme, utilizar toda mi fuerza para evitar destruir todo lo que me rodeaba. Cada segundo que pasaba era más duro que el anterior.

Aun no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de ella, arrodillada ante el suelo, elevándose lentamente mientras su ropa se ajustaba y dejaba entre ver su avanzado estado de embarazo.

Jamás imaginé que ella fuera esa clase de persona, cuando estuvo a mi lado, sus carias parecían tan inexpertas como las mías ¿Será que fingió cada momento conmigo? ¿Con que fin? No lo soportaba más, caminé hasta la ducha con la esperanza de que el agua lavara mis dudas. Sentir el chorro frío no me brindaba paz como en ocasiones anteriores, mis manos se recargaban sobre la baldosa helada y mi mente viajaba en el tiempo, recordándola a ella, cuando la vi por primera vez en el bosque de Takodana, lucía tan frágil, tan inocente… quien imaginaría lo que se escondía debajo.

Nada me brindaba tranquilidad, la cena fue casi insípida, ni los avances de las tropas me pudieron animar, mi cabeza estaba dispersa, y mis subordinados los sabía, debía componerme lo antes posible, pero ¿Qué me puede traer paz ahora? Se suponía que todo iba a estar mejor con ella a mi lado, no contaba con que las cosas tomarían este rumbo, necesito desesperadamente volver a recuperar mi enfoque; Encontrar a la resistencia debe ser mi prioridad y dedicaré todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlo, quería disfrutar con mis propios ojos el fin de la resistencia, la caída de sus líderes y la muerte del piloto. Él se ha convertido en la principal razón para querer eliminar a la basura… Buscarlo a él y darle el final que se merece, una muerte rápida, sin la posibilidad de ver a Rey o a su hijo alguna vez. Estaba en mis manos ahora, su destino se ha ligado indiscutiblemente al mío. Mandaría a mis hombres a seguir buscando, en cada rincón de la galaxia y si por alguna razón ellos los encontraban primero; me traerían inmediatamente al piloto vivo… necesito ser yo quien elimine la luz de su mirada.


	12. Chapter 12

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Ya no pasaba mi tiempo en la sala del trono, trataba de mantener mi cabeza ocupada. Hace semanas que Rey es prisionera de la Primera Orden, sólo tiene contacto con un miembro de mi guardia, quien tiene órdenes específicas de no mencionar nada con referencia a ella en mi presencia.

Las noches se han convertido en un tormento y gradualmente he dejado de dormir, con sólo cerrar los ojos podía verla a ella, sonriendo, corriendo por verdes y extensos campos, de la mano de una persona que no soy yo, esas visiones eran las más tranquilas. Sin mencionar que he tratado de evitar nuestra conexión a toda costa.

Ya muy pocas cosas me brindaban paz en la base, estaba planeando seriamente salir de aquí y comenzar a vigilar los avances en tierra. La resistencia seguía siendo mi prioridad, para eso tenía a mis guardias, quienes tampoco habían regresado aún con buenas noticias. ¿Es que aún no se habrán dado cuenta que tengo a su Jedi secuestrada?... y de nuevo, inconscientemente, pensaba en ella ¿Cómo estará? ¿Cómo llevará su embarazo en una celda? No habré sido demasiado cebero, podría pedir que la transfieran a una habitación más cómoda… NO, no se lo merece, no se merece ni siquiera mi preocupación. Froté mis ojos y sentía la hinchazón provocada por las horas que no he sido capaz de dormir. Tomé camino hasta la sala donde se junta y acomoda la información sobre las colonias y los avances, son archivos que deben ser revisados con calma, y tengo personal que se encarga de ellos, cada semana debo recibir un manifiesto con los avances y retrocesos, pero he descubierto que pasar a leerlos yo mismo es lo único que me distrae lo suficiente.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de archivos el personal se sobresalta, toman sus cosas con cuidado y salen sin hablar, sin confrontarme, con la vista baja. Me siento en una de las sillas y tomo los holo que ya estaban sobre la mesa. Cada vez más sistemas estaban doblegando, algunos luchaban, pero el número de nuestras tropas se ha multiplicó conforme avanzamos, ya casi nada figura un problema para nosotros. Mientras más leía, más descubría sobre quienes lucharon y perecieron, quienes se rindieron y quienes continúan peleando, y mientras leo lo referente a las nuevas invasiones me topo con un archivo de información que refiere a semanas posteriores ¿Takodana?... no recuerdo haber leído nada sobre ellos en los reportes anteriores, continúe leyendo la información y mucho comenzaba a no cuadrarme ¿Me estaban ocultando información? Peor, estaban actuando sin mi autorización, todo esto me huele al General Hux… debía descubrir de que se trataba. Salí al instante de la sala y caminé hasta la base de operaciones, donde sólo estaba el personal encargado del manejo de las máquinas, para mi suerte la Capitán Phasma estaba entre ellos.

—Capitán…—Hablé con voz clara y segura.

—Señor—Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Camine a mi lado—Le dije mientras salía de la habitación, no sabía si podía confiar en ella o en el personal.

Ambos salimos de la sala y comenzamos a avanzar a lo largo de los pasillos.

—Retire su casco…—Necesitaba ver las reacciones en su rostro, no me bastaba con sentir sus emociones— ¿Qué tal lo avances, capitán? —Pregunté lo más relajado y despreocupado posible.

—Excelente, señor… algunas bajas, para nada alarmante—Terminaba de decir mientras retiraba el casco de su rostro.

—Y ¿Qué tal Takodana? —Me detuve y la observe directo a sus ojos azules, que se crisparon al instante.

—¿Takodana, señor? Aún no entramos a ese planeta, ni siquiera forma parte de los planes a corto plazo, es un planeta de contrabandistas, necesitamos más tiempo para invadirlo… aunque podemos acelerar el proceso si desea…

—No es necesario…—Trataba de leer nervios en su voz, pero parecía saber muy poco de esa información, así que decidí confiar en mis instintos, ella realmente no sabía nada—Capitán… tengo razones para creer que se me oculta información.

—Señor…—Dijo ella en voz baja.

—Sospecho de Hux… pero sin pruebas no puedo proceder… capitán, usted se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores elementos, y no piense que no sé qué merece un puesto más alto, su rango y lealtad serán bien remuneradas

—Aprecio su confianza, señor…

—Necesito que se convierta en mis ojos y oídos en tierra, quiero saber quién es la persona que está pasando sobre mí…—La respuesta era casi obvia, pero necesitaba confirmación para proceder.

—Será un honor servirle, Líder Supremo…

—Vuelva a sus labores—Le decía con un ademan en las manos—Regrese a la base de operaciones y trate de no poner sobre aviso al General.

—Señor—Dijo inclinando su cabeza y colocando de nuevo su casco. Confiaba en ella y en su lealtad.

Volvería de inmediato al cuarto de archivos, necesitaba estar seguro de cuanta información se me estaba ocultando, pero mi camino fue interrumpido por la chica que se encarga del cuidado de Rey. Su rostro estaba crispado, leía preocupación en sus ojos.

—Señor…—Trató de hablar

—¿Ya ha confesado algo su prisionera? —Pregunté con cierto desdén, lo último que quería era escuchar noticias sobre Rey en este momento.

—No señor, es…

—No me interesa—Le dije interrumpiéndola y continuando con mi camino.

—Señor ella… —Al instante giré y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos, no es la primera vez que desobedece y se arriesga oponiéndose a mis órdenes, es fuerte y un gran elemento para los Caballeros de Ren, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar más insolencias de su parte.

—¿No fui claro? — Le dije en tono amenazante.

Al instante su cuerpo se tensó, vi el miedo dibujado en su rostro y su garganta pasar saliva. Volví a girar y comencé a caminar.

—Ella están en las salas de recuperación…—Dijo tan rápido que pareciera que esperaba soltar la información toda junta. Al instante me detuve. Rey estaba bajo cuidado médico ¿Por qué? Giré sólo mi rostro y la observé de pies a cabeza ¿Ella sabía algo que yo no? Estaba demasiado preocupada. Regresé sobre mis pasos y me puse frente a ella.

—¿Qué hace en recuperación? —Pregunte como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

—Tuvo un incidente y ella…

—¿Con qué?

—El General Hux la paralizó…—Un fuego terrible se encendió en mi venas, algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté con rabia.

—Ella estaba tratando de escapar…

—¿Qué? —Mi voz sonó muy por debajo de un susurro… se las ingenió para escapar de la prisión—Se supone que ella debe estar en constante vigilancia ¿No se estaban cumpliendo los horarios?

—Sí señor, pero los guardias de turno no estaban, abandonaron sus puestos…

Debió engañarlos con algún truco mental, aun no se daba por vencida, debía maximizar la seguridad, impedir que escape.

—Si ya está en observación, que la revisen bien, y maximice la seguridad, de ser preciso usted misma se queda todo el tiempo frente a esa puerta.

—Hay más, señor…

—¿Qué? —Dije rodando los ojos.

—Ella casi muerte… de no haberla encontrado el General le habría disparado.

Sólo la observé sin un atisbo de emoción en mi rostro—Regrese a la enfermería y no se separe de ella ni un segundo, no le daremos el lujo de escapar…

—Como ordene señor…

Ella giró sobre sus talones y comenzó su recorrido a la enfermería… una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, utilicé la fuerza para tomar uno de los paneles que brindan luz al pasillo y lo estrellé del otro extremo, mientras un gruñido se formaba en mi garganta. Sentía el corazón desbocado y como mis movimientos eran más torpes. El General Hux está cavando su propia tumba, cada vez más honda… primero los avances de las colonias y ahora se atrevió a amenazar a Rey, deseaba tomarlo de la garganta y apretarlo hasta que se quede sin aire. Pero no permití que los impulsos me controlaran, respiré sonoramente y continué mi camino.


	13. Chapter 13

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Una parte de mí se negaba a buscarla, pero otra parte ardía en deseos de saber si todo estaba bien, no por su hijo, por ella, dijo que fue desterrada de la resistencia porque nuestra conexión le estaba haciendo daño a ella y al niño… realmente no me interesaba si lo perdía, estaba más asustado de perderla a ella. Mis pasos fueron más atrevidos y me llevaron directo a la enfermería. Ahí estaba ella, dormía y podía ver su abdomen sobresaliendo de su cuerpo… estaba escoltada en cada flanco por un soldado y a su lado mi guardia, velando por ella.

—Líder supremo…—Dijo la voz del médico encargado de la base. No le dirigí ni la mirada, mi completa concentración estaba puesta sobre el cuerpo de Rey. Se veía tan pequeña mientras dormía, no podía concebir que estuve a punto de perderla, por un berrinche, por una decisión absurda de mantenerla encerrada en una celda.

—¿Ella…—Traté de hablar pero sentí como un nudo en la garganta me lo impedía, aclaré mi garganta y continué de nuevo—… ¿Ella está bien?

—Si señor—Respondía con ánimos— fue el susto, ahora sólo esta sedada, fue difícil tranquilizarla.

—Y…—Mis ojos comenzaron a ver en todas direcciones, evitando confrontar la realidad— Y el niño ¿Cómo está? —Realmente no me interesaba mucho que pudiera pasarle a él.

Una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó en el rostro de médico—Tranquilo, ellos están bien.

Mis ojos se detuvieron al instante y buscaron lentamente los ojos de él — ¿Ellos? El niño y Rey—No me interesó utilizar su nombre para dirigirme a ella frente a un subordinado

—Ah, sí están bien todos; Ella y los niños…

—¿Los? —Mi voz sonó casi seca.

—Oh, ya veo, ella espera dos niños, según los estudios—Bajó su mirada al Holo que sostenía en sus manos… no fui cortes mientras se lo arrebataba y lo leía con mis propios ojos, ella esperaba no uno, dos niños… mis cejas se unieron casi al instante.

—¿Estos estudios determinan el tiempo que tiene embarazada?—Pregunté con desdén.

—Si señor… esa información está aquí—Dijo presionando uno de los botones y automáticamente la información saltó a la vista—No serán más de cuatro meses y medio—Confirmaba con su voz lo descrito en la pantalla

—Ella afirmó que tenía cinco…—Dije más para mí mismo.

—Es comprensible, los embarazos múltiples pueden engañar a las madres… el tamaño de su vientre debió confundirla

—Si claro…—Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia ella—¿Cuánto tiempo estará dormida?

—No debe tardar mucho en despertar…

Caminé de inmediato a la habitación, mi guardia fue la primera en reaccionar y ya estaba de pie esperando órdenes. No me detuve demasiado observando a Rey.

—La quiero en mis aposentos, antes de que despierte.

—Como diga señor…—Ella al instante caminó detrás de la cama y comenzó a hacer los arreglos para movilizarla.

No los esperé, de inmediato caminé en dirección a la habitación, mis pasos eran firmes y sentía que las emociones me desbordaban, mi corazón estaba desbocado, esta vez me daría respuesta, y de ser necesario me arriesgaría a volver a su mente aunque lo que encuentre no sea agradable. La recibí cuando los soldados y mi guardia llamaron a mi puerta, al entrar a la habitación la colocaron sobre la cama y de inmediato salieron, ella seguía dormida, su rostro se veía tan tranquilo, como si soñara con algo particularmente hermoso, pero no me arriesgué a entrar a su mente, quería escuchar su voz, quería que fuera ella despierta y consiente quien me diera las respuestas que tanto necesito.

La observé dormir al menos dos horas, me mantuve recargado en una de las paredes mientras me carcomida la cabeza, pasé las últimas semanas tratando de evitarla, esquivando su voz, ahora no podía esperar a que despertara… Su respiración comenzó a cambiar y sus ojos se abrían lentamente, se adaptaban a su nueva realidad.

—¿Jazz? —Preguntó desorientada… poco a poco se incorporaba y pasaba delicadamente sus manos sobre su vientre —¿Dónde estoy? —Su mirada pudo distinguir la mía, de un momento a otro salí de mi letargo y caminé alrededor de mi cama.

—Encontré al piloto…—Le dije con odio—…al padre de tu hijo.

Sus ojos verdes se crisparon de inmediato.

—¿Qué le vas a hacer? —Su voz sonaba con miedo.

—No más de lo que le haré a su descendencia—Con la sola mención de esas palabras su rostro volvió a cambiar, se hizo más amenazante y sus manos se colocaron en barrera sobre su abdomen—Me intriga hasta donde puedes llevar tus cuentos.

—¿Estás mintiendo? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, estoy mintiendo…—Le confirmé, me acerqué un poco más a ella, estábamos frente a frente, mis manos se cruzaron de inmediato sobre mi pecho y mis ojos se clavaban en los de ella—Que curiosa es la genética… caprichosa en ocasiones… cuéntame ¿La madre del piloto es melliza como la mía?.

Su mirada y todo su rostro de paralizó, casi podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón que comenzaba a cambiar de ritmo.

—Ben…—Trató de hablar, con un hilo de voz.

—Cuatro meses y medio…—La interrumpí mientras ella hablaba, mi voz comenzaba a sonar con más furia— supongo que como a mí, las fechas te cuadran mucho mejor ahora…—Sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos lentamente mientras la confrontaba, y poco a poco me acercaba más a ella— ¿Son míos… verdad?

No respondió, pero sus lágrimas y el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataron, ella no sólo estaba embarazada de gemelos; además eran míos.


	14. Chapter 14

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

No puede estar pasándome a mí, no puede ser real, sólo ocurrió una vez… no dejaba de repetirme esas tres frases una y otra vez mientras me mecía sentada en la cama con un pequeño aparato en mis manos, debe haber un error, eso es, un horrible error o estaba viviendo una pesadilla. De repente el pequeño artefacto en mis manos hizo un zumbido y expulsó un sonido similar a un silbido, lo extendí en mis manos, con la esperanza de que, esta vez, el resultado fuera negativo… pero no, al igual que las seis pruebas anteriores, esta retumbaba el signo positivo en la pequeña pantalla, no había ningún error; yo estaba embarazada.

No pude controlar que de nuevo mis ojos se llenaran en lágrimas, sentía las mejillas ardiendo en calor ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con un niño?... me negaba a creer que de verdad esto me estaba pasando, así que tomé otra de las pruebas y me hice un pequeño pinchazo en el dedo para hacer el estudio con sangre, entonces lo sentí; Kylo Ren, Ben se estaba tratando de comunicar, pero no me sentía con las fuerzas ni las ganas de ver a nadie, principalmente a él… lo ignoré mientras esperaba de nuevo a que la prueba arrojara los resultados, negativo por favor… negativo, entonces lo sentí de nuevo más insistente… pero de nuevo me negué, no puede seguir así todo el día, tarde o temprano se va a cansar… de repente el zumbido y el silbido me tomaron por sorpresa, bajé mi mirada con esperanza, positivo… tomé aire con fuerza y levanté mi mirada, ahí estaba él, trataba de verse sereno, fuerte, pero sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio mi rostro. La prueba aún estaba en mis manos, traté de disimular al esconderla en mi espalda y regresé mis manos al frente.

—No es un buen momento…—Le dije entre sollozos

—Has estado llorando…—Tampoco lo preguntó, lo estaba afirmando, de alguna forma él me conocía bien. Y fue justo lo que me irritó, estaba viviendo una pesadilla a causa suya, no tenía por qué escucharlo si no me parecía.

—Tampoco te incumbe…—Traté de sonar amenazante, lo quería lejos de mí.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo—Se acercaba al hablar, y su voz sonaba con más dulzura. El cinismo de sus palabras y la ironía que ocultaban me hicieron sonreír con nervios, no puede evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas mientras veía su rostro, sabía bien que mis ojos estaban cargados de odio.

—Tú… ya ha sido demasiado lo que has hecho—Le dije gritando, culpándolo de todo—… no creo que quiera tu ayuda ni ahora, ni nunca, porque simplemente no me dejas en paz.

—Tú y la resistencia tiene el tiempo contado—Sus cejas se juntaron— ya va siendo hora de que elijas un lugar al que puedas pertenecer, un lugar que no se desmorone en cuanto tú aparezcas.

—Entonces talvez me una a ti… con la esperanza de ¿Cómo dijiste? Desmoronar tu orden…. Déjame tranquila ya—Le supliqué por segunda vez, no soportaba verlo, no quería verlo, no me ha traído más que miseria.

—Esto no termina aquí…. Rey te he sentido buscándome desde…—

—Basta… ya basta, por favor… Ben— Sabía que lo iba a decir, iba a mencionar nuestro encuentro. Y justo ahora era lo último de lo que deseaba hablar— Si de verdad significo algo para ti, aunque sea un poco, me vas a dar por lo menos estos momentos de privacidad, necesito—Suspiré con fuera— estar sola…

No me respondió, esperaba que simplemente desistiera y me dejara tranquila, pero en cambio se acercó un poco y extendía su mano con delicadeza para tomar mi rostro, no pude soportarlo, el ver su mano extendida me recordaba tantas cosas, pero ninguna me hacía feliz, principalmente que ahora cargaba con un predecesor suyo dentro de mí, tomé con furia la prueba que ocultaba en mi espalda y se la arrojé, al tiempo que le gritaba —¡Qué me dejes en paz!

Desapareció…

Mis ojos ya estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, esto simplemente no podía empeorar, pero hablé muy pronto, al instante la puerta se abrió, era la joven Rose que asomaba sus curiosos ojos al camarote.

—¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó con delicadeza, no tenemos la mejor relación de la galaxia, solemos conversar en ocasiones, pero ella está la mayor parte del tiempo con Finn.

—Si, todo…—Llamé la prueba con la fuerza, estaba pegada a sus pies—Está bien…—Le dije mientras la ocultaba en mi espalda.

Esperaba que tomara la indirecta, que no me apetecía especialmente hablar con alguien. Pero sólo cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó hasta mi altura, se sentó a mi lado y sólo observó la habitación en silencio.

—Yo sé que no solemos conversar mucho… pero si algo está mal y puedo ayudarte, lo haré con gusto.

Ojalá fuera cierto, ojalá ella pudiera hacer algo. Jamás he tenido algo tan cercano como una amiga, no sabía qué hacer, mis ojos necesitaban descargarse, entonces sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y mi cuerpo reaccionó solo; acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro y al instante el rostro se me desfiguró y comencé a llorar en silencio. Su mano se paseaba de arriba abajo en mi espalda.

—Tranquila…—Decía a media voz—Todo va a estar bien…

Pero nada iba a estar bien ¿Cómo podría algo estar bien si cometí el error más grande de la galaxia? Sentí su mano caer detrás a mí, oh no, reaccioné demasiado tarde, cuando la confronté con la mirada ella ya tenía la prueba en su mano.

—¿Estás embarazada? —Preguntó con incredulidad, la vergüenza inundó mi rostro. No le respondí afirmativamente, pero sé que mi silencio y el resultado positivo en la pantalla respondieron por mí—¿De quién es? —Detecté un poco de miedo en su pregunta.

—No… no puedo decirte.

—¿Es de Finn, no es verdad? —¿Ese era su miedo?

—No, claro que no—Le respondí al instante.

—¿Poe?...

—¿Me vas a decir el nombre de todos en la resistencia? —Comenzaba a exasperarme.

—Lo lamento fui indiscreta, pero escucha Rey… cometiste un error, está bien, muchas personas los cometen, no es el fin del mundo, tienes amigos dispuestos a ayudarte y de seguro el padre de tu hijo recibirá la noticia con amor, quiero decir… si estuviste con un hombre, quien haya sido, eso no es más que la confirmación de que lo que sientes por él es real, así que no te desanimes, podemos salir de esto…

Mientras hablaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño de sus palabras, imaginar a Kylo Ren emocionado mientras le digo que estoy esperando a su hijo, pero lo que más me extrañaba y molestaba era su optimismo… ¿Cómo podría yo ser optimista sabiendo quien es el padre y cuál es el futuro que le espera al niño?... No, me molestaba tanto el cariño con el que me halaba que no pensé mucho en lo que le dije antes de decirlo.

—Es de Kylo Ren…

Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron junto con su boca, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada a mi vientre, como esperando ver un aura oscura alrededor de mí.

* * *

N/A: Originalmente así comenzaba la historia, contada completamente por Rey... pero creí que sería divertido contar primero la versión de Kylo/Ben y toda la confusión que vivió él en todo el tiempo que Rey lo ocultó la verdad.

Gracias por sus comentarios, es muy bonito saber que les está gustando la historia. Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla. Espero poder actualizar más rápido en estos días. :)


	15. Chapter 15

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Mis uñas se enterraban en su espalda desnuda, yo contrastaba completamente con el tono de su piel, sus manos caminaban de mi cuello hasta mis pechos, que presiona con fuerza, un gemido se abre paso en mi garganta, trataba de vocalizar su nombre, pero me era imposible, las sensaciones me hipnotizaban, bajó su mano hasta mi entrepierna y sentí un calor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Ben…—Pude decir al fin, con un hilo de voz quebradiza.

Al instante y casi por efecto sus labios me besaron con tal fuerza que sentía sangre dentro de mi boca, sus manos caminaban de arriba abajo reclamando cada parte visible de piel sólo para él… entonces sentí su cuerpo acoplarse al mío, sus caderas se movieron con furia, lo sentía entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, una explosión de emociones me llenaba, y él era cada vez más rudo, sentí su pecho apartarse de mí mientras me observaba, sentía que estaba cerca.

—Ben…—Volví a repetir, esta vez abría los ojos, todo me daba vueltas… me senté sobre la cama, mientras trataba de tomar aire, el calor aún continuaba en mi cuerpo, y un repentino dolor en el estómago que hizo ponerme de pie y correr al baño.

Hace algunas semanas salimos de Endor, esperábamos una señal, algo que nos guiara a nuestro nuevo escondite, la resistencia era aún muy frágil para moverse con libertad, los pocos contactos que mantiene la General Organa nos han sido de ayuda, ahora estábamos en Naboo, en ningún lugar en específico, ocultos por los árboles, sería demasiado arriesgado aparecer en público, sólo algunos miembros salen cada dos o tres días por provisiones, pero no se mantienen el tiempo suficiente para ser especialmente recordados.

Todas estas semanas han sido un tormento, entre los malestares de embarazo y el cansancio de los viajes, y la única que lo sabe todo es Rose y le hice jurar que no hablaría con nadie, aún no he tomado un decisión sobre qué es lo que se supone que voy a hacer… estoy demasiado confundida y demasiado sola.

Mojo mi rostro con un poco de agua fresca y trato de recobrar mi color, hoy amanecí en especial pálida, no he comido bien, tampoco quiero llamar mucho la atención pidiendo un poco más de alimento. Salgo del baño y lo primero que me encuentro la triste mirada de Rose, a la que me he acostumbrado ya.

—¿Todo bien?... —Sé que lo pregunta por cortesía, pero ella sabe bien que nada está bien.

—Sí, es sólo… algo que comí…—Es casi ridículo intentar ocultárselo a ella.

—Rey…—Dijo en susurros—Deberías al menos decírselo a Finn o Poe…

—No, ellos deben estar fuera de esto, yo sola puedo hacerlo

—Ellos podrían serte de más ayuda…

—No, Rose… juraste no decirlo, yo veré que hacer.

Di media vuelta y caminé fuera de la nave, donde ya estaban algunos encargados preparando algo de desayunar, el simple aroma me hace sentir nauseas, pero respiro por la boca y continuo, tomo mi ración de alimentos y me siento en uno de los árboles. Las raciones son pequeñas, pero deben bastar para mantenernos fuertes, en mi caso no siento que me sean suficientes, siempre me quedo con hambre. Debería estar acostumbrada, pero algo me dice que este repentino y nuevo apetito se debe al niño que exige su ración completa de comida solo para él… me pregunto de donde lo habrá sacado.

Después del pequeño desayuno comienza el trabajo pesado, me convertí no sólo en la última jedi… también soy la única que tiene al menos una idea de cómo reparar un cañón y el motor, así que me encargo de darle el mantenimiento necesario, es un trabajo que disfruto, principalmente porque estoy la mayor parte del tiempo sola, lo que me permite pensar sobre qué hacer con el asunto del embarazo, no me sentía preparada para afrontar una responsabilidad de este tamaño ¿Cómo iba a cuidar a un niño? Y lo que más me aterraba ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a su padre?

—Rey—Escuché el grito de Finn, que me sacó por completo de mis pensamientos, de inmediato giré para verlo, se acercaba con paso firme, casi corriendo, me puse de pie para esperarlo y fue casi instantáneo… sus ojos cayeron hasta mi vientre, su mirada estaba perdida y de nuevo regresó sus ojos a los míos—¿En que estabas pensando? —Me reclamó.

Él lo sabía, mi labio tembló un poco y justo detrás de él pude divisar la figura de Rose asomándose, apenada.

—Le dijiste…—Grité, sin responderle a Finn.

—Sólo a Finn…

—REY…—Ahora era Poe quien se asomaba del otro lado de la nave.

—Y a Poe…—Terminó apenada, bajó su mirada.

Yo estaba furiosa, fue lo único que le pedí que no hiciera, ahora toda la resistencia debía estar enterada.

—¿En que estabas pensando? —Me preguntó ahora el piloto mientras se paraba delante de mí. Finn se colocaba a su lado y ahora me enfrentaba a los dos, que me observaban con decepción en sus ojos.

—Yo…

—No… no pensabas, justo eso… Rey ¿Cómo pudiste? —Me seguía recriminando.

—No fue a propósito, bien… si yo pudiera deshacerlo lo haría, pero no puedo, es claro que no estaba pensando, y que me lo recriminen y me lo echen en cara no hará que nada cambie. Sí, estoy embarazada del peor enemigo de la resistencia, cometí un error, todo lo que puedan decirme ya lo sé… soy un ingrata, una traidora, soy lo peor que existe en toda la galaxia…—Gritaba y vociferaba, sentía mi rostro ponerse cada vez más rojo, las lágrimas tomaron su lugar en mi ojos y un dolor terrible me recorrió la columna, lo que hizo que me sentara… al instante las dos manos de mis amigos me acompañaron y me depositaron con cuidado en el suelo… sus rostros estaban diferentes, más tristes, me veían con seriedad, pero en sus ojos leía la tristeza.

—Lo lamento, Rey…—Comenzó hablando Finn—No me puse en tu lugar, fui descortés.

—Yo también lo siento… bien, saldremos de esta, te vamos a ayudar… no estás sola.

Y entonces sentí un calor en mi pecho, que subía a mi garganta y terminaba en mi rostro, comenzaba a ver una luz en medio de toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba, no estaba sola.

—Escucha Rey… esto deberías decírselo a la General Organa—Dijo Poe, entonces deseé estar sola.

—Claro que no…—Le dije a la defensiva.

—Ella merece saberlo—Poe ponía sus manos en mis hombros y me observaba directo a los ojos. Pero no podía concebirlo, me avergonzaba demasiado mi situación.

—Y que se supone que le diga "Buen día, General… —El cuerpo de Poe se tensó al instante—… le tengo maravillosas noticias, estoy embarazada, y lo mejor es que es de Kylo Ren…"

—¿Cómo dices?... —La quebrada voz de Leia Organa me retumbó en los oídos… definitivamente este no era mi día.


	16. Chapter 16

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —Hablaba Leia en voz tan baja, procurando ser discreta, después de escuchar mi conversación con Finn, Poe y Rose… nos trajo hasta la cabina del Halcón para que pudiéramos hablar.

—No es la primera vez que me lo preguntan este día…

—No estoy jugando, Rey…

—Lo lamento

—¿Él lo sabe? —Su mirada se suavizó, siento que aún no está lista para mencionar su nombre.

—No… él, no lo sabe

—No puedo entenderlo, Rey ¿Cómo es que pasó? —Cerró sus ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Bajé mi rostro y junté mis manos al frente, mi voz sonaba apenada—Serán dos meses la próxima semana…—Mis ojos rodaron lentamente hacia Poe, quien cruzaba los brazos en su pecho, él ya debía saber cuándo sucedió. La única vez que he salido de la resistencia, el me cubrió, no esperaba encontrarme con Ben, fue una coincidencia, buscaba conocer sobre el legado de mi familia, volví casi sin respuestas y con un niño además.

—Bien, sin contarnos a nosotros ¿Alguien más lo sabe ya?

—No, sólo nosotros…

Bajó su rostro, no se veía feliz, de ninguna manera ¿Cómo iba a estarlo?, nos hizo un ligero ademan con su mano y abandonamos de inmediato la cabina, como si fuéramos un grupo de jóvenes siendo castigados. Salí justo detrás de Finn y Rose, Poe caminaba a mi lado, al salir de la nave me tomó de la muñeca y me regresó a su altura.

—Entonces, Kenobi… ¿Tú lo planeaste? —Me llamaba por el apellido que me dio el caza recompensas que contactamos juntos.

—¿Qué cosa?

Su mirada penetraba mis ojos, sus manos se sostenían con fuerza en mis hombros

—El encuentro con él… la única vez que has dejado a la resistencia fue hace…

—Ya—Lo detuve poniendo mi mano en sus labios—Fue una coincidencia, tú me enviaste ahí ¿Recuerdas? Yo no planee esto.

Talvez el contarle a mis amigos no fue realmente tan malo, ahora todos guardaban un poco de sus raciones y me las regalaban, sentía que poco a poco recobraba las fuerzas, podía hablar con ellos sobre cómo me sentía y las mañanas eran más tranquilas, ellos se encargaban de mantener el baño despejado para que yo pudiera entrar. Por primera vez en días, me sentía ligera, tranquila… caminé por los bosques de Naboo, el aire recorría mi cuerpo y me dejaba llevar por el sonido del agua de un pequeño lago que estaba frente a mí. Por fin me sentía en paz, en calma, ya no tenía el peso del secreto sobre mis hombros, podía pensar con mayor claridad. Pero repentinamente los sonidos del bosque fueron opacados por el eco de voces que se formaban en la nada, primero pensé que se trataba de gente desorientada, pero entonces las escuché con calma.

—¿Hasta dónde los ha llevado esa señal? —¿Era la voz de Ben?... mis manos se fueron de inmediato a mis labios, busqué por todos lados a mi alrededor pero no podía verlo

—Tres lugares diferentes señor—Era la voz de un hombre desconocido— Takodana, Tatooine y Naboo, la señal salió de alguno de ellos y rebotó en los otros dos, es un método arcaico, casi indetectable si no lo estás buscando. —¿Ellos nos estaban buscando? Peor aún; nos encontraron, saben cómo nos estamos comunicando.

—Excelente, quiero ver a la resistencia eliminada cuanto antes, cuando la localicen, y lo harán, si la Jedi está con ellos deberán hablarme antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, de lo contrario tienen permitido asesinar a cuantos se interpongan en su camino.

—Como ordene señor.

Un dolor me recorrió la espalda, él nos estaba cazando y estaba a punto de encontrarnos… esperé para escuchar un poco más pero el sonido de los árboles de nuevo comenzó a retumbar, si no hacemos algo de inmediato la resistencia tendría el tiempo contado. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, debía informarle a la General sobre lo que escuché, estoy segura que esa era la voz de Ben.

—¡General! — Grité, ella volteó a verme y espero a mi llegada—Nos encontraron…—Le dije tan pronto estuve frente a ella, Poe la acompañaba.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó incrédula

—La primera orden, nos encontraron, Ben nos está cazando.

—Debemos irnos cuanto antes—Le dijo Poe preocupado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos? —Preguntó la General dirigiéndose a mí.

—Tal vez el suficiente…

—Debemos idear un escape, y buscar donde establecernos…

La General continuó hablando, pero yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, Ben estaba buscándome a mí, le dijo a sus guardias que de verme con la resistencia ellos no debían disparar, si no hablarle de inmediato… si ellos me ven, podría distraerlos lo suficiente para ayudar a que la resistencia escape…

—General…—De inmediato sus ojos me buscaron—Tengo una idea… yo, ¿Yo podría ser una distracción?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntaron Poe y Leia al mismo tiempo.

—Él me está buscando, si me quedo y me dejo ver… él se distraerá lo suficiente para que escapen…

—No Rey… es muy arriesgado…—Comenzó diciendo Leia

—Y no te quedarás aquí sola—Concluyó Poe

—No planeaba hacerlo…—Le dije viendo sus ojos.

La movilización comenzó al instante, además del Halcón Milenario teníamos otra pequeña nave que le fue entregada a Leia por uno de sus amigos, sería el transporte en el que escaparían, nosotros; Poe y Yo seremos la distracción y nos quedaremos con el Halcón, la nave más reconocible y odiada por la Primera Orden.

Leia me rodeaba con sus brazos y me entregaba un localizador en la mano.

—Estaremos en…

—No…—La detuve de inmediato—Lo sabremos—Le mostraba el localizador—Además si nos atrapan, es mejor que no sepamos donde están.

Vimos la nave alejarse y Poe colocaba una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—Tranquila Kenobi, yo te cuidaré…

—Y yo a ti, Dameron…


	17. Chapter 17

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Dejamos la nave en uno de los espacios públicos, no muy a la vista, pero tampoco estaba oculta, necesitábamos que nos vieran, que supieran que estábamos aquí, mantendremos a la Primera Orden ocupada mientras la resistencia escapa. Poe caminaba a mi lado, en silencio, pasábamos a través de puestos en un pequeño mercado.

—Dime Kenobi… ¿Tú te querías quedar para verlo… a él?

Mantenía su rostro viendo al frente, se negaba a confrontarme, ahora que estábamos solos me era más difícil entablar una conversación con él, antes habría sido sencillo, ahora después del embarazo todo se complicó entre nosotros, desgarrando nuestra frágil amistad.

—No—Le respondí en seco—Me quedé para distraerlos

—Si te lo sigues repitiendo tarde o temprano te lo vas a creer.

—Escucha—Me detuve en seco y lo tomé de la muñeca, lo que hizo que me confrontara de frente—Me estás recriminando lo que pasó, y eso no es justo… yo ni siquiera estoy segura de querer al niño, fue demasiado rápido… tampoco estoy segura de querer decírselo a Ben, quedarme aquí implica que me descubra ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasa si él no lo quiere, que pasa si decide eliminar a su hijo antes de que nazca?

Los ojos de Poe me observaban con incredulidad, perplejos ante mis palabras.

—Sí, bien, sabes… es verdad, te estoy recriminando y no se supone que lo haga… no volverá a pasar.

Suspiré con fuerza y seguimos caminando.

—Y… ¿Qué se supone que haremos? —Preguntó él mientras continuamos caminando.

—Sólo dejarnos, ver… debe haber tropas o sus guardias vigilando el lugar, una vez que nos encuentren deberán llamarlo… o al menos eso escuché.

Continuamos caminando por el mercado, pasando por puestos de comida y algunos que vendían artesanías… La General nos dejó una pequeña suma de dinero, suficiente en caso de que debiéramos quedarnos unos días más. Poe se entretuvo en un puesto de frutas, mientras yo observaba los alrededores, sentía el corazón desbocado, y la sensación de ser observada me estaba carcomiendo, posaba mi mirada en cada rostro, buscando enemigos.

—Ey, Kenobi…—Poe se acercó colocando su mano en mi hombro. Reaccioné un poco asustada cuando giré a verlo—Sólo soy yo—Bajé mi rostro a las bolsas que cargaba en sus manos—Compré fruta, para los tres—Dijo sonriendo.

—Baja la voz…—Le dije tomando una de las frutas de la bolsa.

—¿Porqué?... no se supone que nos escuchen las bolsas de las compras.

De nuevo la sensación de ser observada me recorrió la espalda, giré sólo mi cabeza, mientras con las manos trataba de estirar mi ropa, con la esperanza de que no se ciñera demasiado a mi cuerpo.

—Tranquila…—Dijo Poe tomando mis manos nerviosas—Casi ni se nota—Lo observé directo a los ojos, aún no me sobresaltaba el vientre, pero me sentía más nerviosa conforme pasa el tiempo.

—¿Tú crees? —Mi voz sonó entrecortada.

—Acompáñame…—Me tomó de la mano y caminamos de regreso por el mercado hasta un pequeño puesto de ropa—Disculpe, me puede mostrar esa prenda—Se dirigía Poe al mercader, mientras este descolgaba una especie de capa o vestido, sólo tenía un agujero para la cabeza, el resto estaba demasiado holgado, incluso para alguien del tamaño de Poe.

—Su esposa lucirá hermosa en el…—Dijo el mercader, al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían con sorpresa ¿Esposa?

—Oh no ella…—Poe trataba de explicarse a sí mismo, pero giró a verme y sonrió—…Si, seguro lucirá muy hermosa.

Pagó al mercader y colocó la prenda sobre mi cabeza, me cubría casi por completo y lo mejor ocultaba todo mi abdomen. Al menos así podría disimular un poco.

—No es demasiado…

—Nada es suficiente para que estés tranquila, estás un poco nerviosa… y mientras podamos protegerlo a él, cualquier plan es poco.

—Te tomas muchas molestias…—Le dije mientras terminaba de acomodar los pliegues de la ropa.

—Oye, a cómo van las cosas él podría ser nuestra única esperanza… piénsalo, Luke Skywalker derrotó a su padre y puso fin al imperio… talvez él será quien derrote a Kylo Ren, es el arma que la Resistencia estaba necesitando.

—No lo llames así…—Lo recriminé golpeando ligeramente su hombro.

Comenzó a avanzar, cuando estaba a mis espaldas sonreía torpemente ante las atenciones de Poe, giré de inmediato y le di alcance, caminaba a su lado mientras seguía observando a mi alrededor, de repente me sentí muy abrumada, cómo si algo malo se avecinara a nosotros. Mis ojos seguían examinando curiosos cuando atrapé un par de ojos verdes observando de lejos, imágenes extrañas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en mi cabeza, fuego, lluvia, lodo… Tomé apresurada la mano de Poe Dameron que giró al instante para verme.

—¿Todo está bien? —Sus manos se posaban en mi espalda y me sostenía con fuerza para que no cayera.

—No…—Le respondí perpleja—Nos encontraron, vamos ya, no es seguro…

De nuevo giré mi rostro, los ojos verdes me regresaban la mirada perplejos, yo los conocía, de alguna manera extraña conocía los ojos de esa chica. Nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a correr, al mismo tiempo que sonó el disparo de una blaster, el miedo me recorrió por completo y un dolor extraño me comenzó a recorrer el vientre, algo estaba mal, algo le estaba pasando al niño. Me detuve en plena persecución, asustada pasé mi mano por el abdomen, comencé a respirar con dificultad.

—No, no, no…—Estaba temerosa sobre lo que pudiera pasarle al bebé.

Poe ya estaba a mi lado, mis manos estaban muertas a mi costado.

—Rey… ¿Estás bien?

—No—Susurré—Algo está mal, me duele demasiado—Gire a ver sus ojos, conforme pasaban los segundos me asustaba cada vez más. Pasé mi mano directo a su hombro para tratar de ponerme en pie, pero fue inútil, no tenía fuerzas.

—¿Puedes correr? —Se apresuró a preguntar.

—No…

—Entonces vas a tener que sujetarte con fuerza…—Decía mientras se acercaba, al mismo tiempo pasaba mis brazos por sobre su cuello y él tomaba con fuerza mis piernas y me acunaba sobre su pecho, de repente comenzó a avanzar conmigo a cuestas, avanzábamos a gran velocidad a través de los puestos del mercado, los sonidos de los disparos se dispersaban, teníamos que ser rápidos y llegar a la nave. Mi cabeza estaba reposada sobre su pecho y sentía ligeramente que me quedaba dormida, mi mano en el hombro de Poe me ayudo a elevar mi rostro, entonces lo vi, corriendo en nuestra dirección; Ben… Nos encontró, estaba aquí y si nos atrapaba mataría a Poe sin pensarlo.

—Corre, Poe…

—¿Qué?... —Preguntó perplejo, ya estaba corriendo.

—Él está aquí… ¡Corre! —Mis ojos jamás dejaron de ver a Ben, mientras Poe corría por el mercado, doblamos por una de las esquinas y, para nuestra suerte, el lugar estaba repleto, pudo fácilmente perder a Ben mientras llegábamos a la nave, pero esta estaba custodiada por un soldado. Que de inmediato nos apuntó con su arma. No, estábamos atrapado, en cuestión de segundos Ben estaría aquí y matará a Poe, no podía permitirlo. Utilizando la fuerza desarmé al soldado al tiempo que lo hacía volar fuera de nuestro camino.

—Recuérdame no hacerte enojar…—Dijo Poe, me ayudó a subir a la nave y el corrió a la cabina después de depositarme en el suelo, salimos de inmediato, casi al instante recargué mi cabeza en el suelo, el dolor se seguía extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco la negrura comenzó a absorberme, hasta que no fui consiente de nada más a mi alrededor.


	18. Chapter 18

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Ay Kenobi…—Escuché la melancólica voz de Poe— ¿En qué te metiste? — Poco a poco abría mis ojos que comenzaban a adaptarse a la luz de la habitación donde estaba, lo primero que capté fue la figura de Ben parada a mi lado, parpadeé asustada, pero cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo él ya no estaba. Pero quien si estaba a mi lado era Poe, que sujetaba mi mano con mucha fuerza.

—Ey…—Dijo alegre al verme reaccionar—Bienvenida…—Susurraba mientras pasaba su mano sobre mi cabello— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Extraña ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Dónde estamos?

—Con la resistencia, dormiste mucho, ya estamos en casa.

Recordé de repente el dolor intenso que me recorrió el vientre cuando estábamos en Naboo.

—¿Cómo está él… cómo está mi niño? —Pregunté asustada.

—Si, sobre eso… Rey… llegamos directo a la enfermería, estabas muy mal…

De pronto el mundo me cayó sobre los hombros…

—¿Lo… perdí? —Pregunté con tristeza.

—¡NO! —Respondió al tiempo que abría los ojos y sujetaba mi mano. —Cuando llegamos tuvimos que revisarte… Rey… no es un niño… son dos.

¿DOS?... Mis ojos se abrieron al instante, apenas estaba teniendo claro que era lo que iba a hacer con un niño, y de repente resulta que son dos. Comencé a respirar con dificultad mientras me sentaba sobre la cama y trataba de ordenar mi cabeza.

—¿Seguro? —Pregunté con la esperanza de haber escuchado algo mal.

—Rey… yo sé que es aterrador, pero escúchame, hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

Mis ojos estaban amenazando con llorar, de nuevo, desde el embarazo mis emociones son más inestables y cualquier pretexto es bueno para hacerme susceptible. Pasé mi mano sobre la mano de Poe mientras lo observaba y me preparaba para más noticias.

—Rey… yo quisiera, si tu aceptaras, claro… no me tienes que responder ahora, es… es obvio que estás afectada y…—No entendía no pies ni cabeza de lo que él trataba de decirme.

—Sólo dilo, Poe…—Lo interrumpí poniendo mis dedos en sus labios, no pude dejar de notar lo cálidos que se sentían al tacto. Bajé mi mano lentamente mientras él tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

—Yo podría ayudarte con ellos…—Dijo tomando mi vientre, refiriéndose obviamente a los niños—Escucha, yo sé que no soy una primera opción muy maravillosa, lo elegiste a él cuando tuviste la oportunidad… pero yo podría ser un padre para ellos, sólo si tú quieres claro.

—Poe… yo…

—No, Rey… no es necesario que me respondas ahora, sólo piénsalo… tarde o temprano no podrás ocultar que estás embarazada, comenzarán los rumores y él se va a enterar… si decimos que los niños son míos, podremos al menos frenarlos por un tiempo…

Estaba perpleja, Poe se estaba ofreciendo para suplantar el lugar de Ben ¿Con que fin? Mis labios se abrieron ligeramente ante la sorpresa, aún no entendía como tomar esta noticia.

—… Hay algo que sólo yo puedo ofrecerte que él ni con todo su poder puede… Protección… yo soy nadie, Rey… no tengo muchos contactos fuera de la resistencia, mis enemigos son tus enemigos; la Primera Orden… pero él, la galaxia entera está en su contra, te puedo asegurar que su mismo ejercito lo odia, y cuando se enteren que espera descendencia, serán los niños los afectados, buscarán llegar a Kylo Ren a través de ellos. Sólo piénsalo

Dejó sus palabras al aire mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación. Poe tenía razón en muchas de las cosas que me decía, tanto si Ben quería a los niños como si no lo quisiera… si los quería; ellos serían una forma de llegar a él, amenazarlo con hacerles daño… y si no los quiere; Ben sería quien puede hacerles daño… si los niños fueran de Poe Dameron estos tendrían una protección que Ben jamás podría ofrecerles. Debía pensar muy seriamente la propuesta que me ofreció el joven piloto.

Los días se estaban acumulando, pasaba el tiempo pensando en la propuesta de Poe, apenas podía verlo a los ojos.

Desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada de gemelos he notado que mi vientre ha crecido a una velocidad abrumante, mi propia ropa ya no era suficiente para ocultar mi estado, no lo habíamos hecho público, seguíamos sabiendo esto sólo nosotros cinco, comenzaba a utilizar con mayor insistencia la ropa que Poe adquirió en Naboo. Rose se volvió especialmente maternal, comenzaba a hablarle a los niños con mucho cariño, claro cuando no estaba nadie presente. Cuando me enfrenté a Leia, esperaba ver en sus ojos algo de decepción… pero estaba feliz, veía un brillo en sus ojos, por sobre el miedo y desilusión que capté cuando se enero que sería abuela. Ahora sonreía cuando me veía y acariciaba con amor mi pequeña y ya saltada barriga. Finn por su parte se auto proclamó su tío y por lo regular comía muy poco para darme el resto a mí.

—No puedo esperar a que nazcan…—Decía Finn animado—Jugaré con ellos todo el tiempo

—Eso si no te odian…—Le respondía Poe mientras me pasaba una galleta de granos.

—Tengo el cincuenta por ciento del terreno ganado, no olvides que son mitad Rey… o posiblemente uno de ellos me adore y el otro me odie-

Las sonoras risas de mis amigos me hacían bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ben y eso me hacía enfermar, sentía un extraño dolor en el vientre cuando pensaba en él… si su solo pensamiento me ocasionaba tanto malestar, no quiero imaginar que pueda pasar de estar frente a él… Aunque me negaba a aceptarlo, por ética y honor, comenzaba a considerar seriamente la propuesta de Poe sobre decir que los niños son de él, una noche, mientras cenábamos me senté a su lado.

—Poe…—Dije en voz baja—… he pensado lo que me dijiste—Su rostro giró a verme con expectación—Creo que tienes razón… en muchos aspectos es mejor que lo niños crezcan a tu lado…

—Rey…—Sonreía abiertamente—Yo, cuidaré de ellos con mi vida, te juro que haré todo en mis manos por protegerlos.

Estaba decidido, a los ojos de cualquiera, incluido Ben, estos niños serían hijos de Poe Dameron.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es muy lindo saber que les gusta el rumbo del fic… estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, para que el punto de vista de Rey alcance a la historia original y poder seguir desde ahí, espero mañana poder subir dos capítulos más.


	19. Chapter 19

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

No podía dejar de sentirme intranquila, se supone que ahora debería estar más relajada, los gemelos estaban bien, la resistencia estaba oculta, no he tenido señales de Ben, ahora Poe tomaba todas las responsabilidades que serían de él.

Decido salir un momento a tomar aire fresco, paso mi mano sobre mi vientre, que sigue y sigue creciendo, estoy por alcanzar a los tres meses, las mañanas ya son más calmadas, los malestares han ido disminuyendo, pero hay un dolor extraño que persiste, debe ser el peso de los niños que no estoy acostumbrada a cargar.

—¿Rey?—La voz de Leia me tomó por sorpresa.

—General…—Le respondo mientras giro para verla de frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Sus ojos reflejaban un cariño inmenso. Pasaba su mano sobre mi abdomen.

—Mucho mejor—Le respondí sin emoción en mi voz.

—Rey—Sus ojos me taladraron la mirada—Quisiera hablarte un momento ¿Te molesta si caminamos un poco?

—Claro que no, adelante.

Me coloqué a su lado mientras caminamos lejos de la nave.

—Escuché que tú y Dameron tomaron una decisión sobre los gemelos.

Inmediatamente tensé mi cuerpo ¿Cómo no consideré el pedir su opinión primero? Después de todo ella es la abuela de los niños, muy tarde me di cuenta que talvez mi apresurada decisión podría considerarse una falta de respeto.

—Creemos que es una forma de mantener a los niños seguros… no es nada en contra de Ben—Aunque talvez si lo era, desde cierto punto de vista.

—No, Rey, no me malentiendas, no vengo a abogar por mi hijo… es obvio que si tomaste esta decisión es por ellos—Dijo sonriendo y colocando su mano en mi pequeña barriga. —Pero es importante que entiendas qué las decisiones que tomes ahora afectaran por siempre el curso de vida de tu hijos.

Me detuve en seco, nunca me detuve a pensar en el futuro, no en el futuro lejano. Sólo me importaba protegerlos aquí y ahora.

—Quisiera contarte una historia…—Dijo mientras se sentaba en un pequeño tronco hueco, la acompañé de inmediato, ella colocó su mano sobre la mía y continúo hablando—…Cuando estaba embarazada de Ben, hace ya tanto tiempo, no dejaba de sentir miedo, sentía una oscuridad cernirse sobre él, incluso mientras estaba dentro de mí, estaba aterrada que la corrompible sangre de mi familia lo afectara y fuera consumido por el lado oscuro, Han trataba de tranquilizarme todo el tiempo, decía que todo estaba en mi cabeza, pero ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que él entendiera? No era sensible a la fuerza…—Sus ojos su elevaron al cielo y regresó la mirada, trataba de sonreír pero veía que le costaba—…Cuando nació Ben, sentí más miedo aún, veía sombras, escuchaba voces, todo alrededor de él… y tomé la decisión de enviar a Ben con mi hermano, creía que al poder controlar el poder dentro de él, Ben sería capaz de resistirse a caer, cómo alguna vez lo hizo mi padre.

—Pero ¿Y Han?... —Pregunté en voz baja

—Han…—Sonrió torpemente al decir su nombre, me daba la impresión de que seguía enamorada de él—… él se negaba a dejar que nuestro hijo se fuera, decía que Ben debía crecer con nosotros, que él lo llevaría a sus viajes todo el tiempo, que cuando llegara el momento Ben tomaría la decisión de entrenar con Luke o no… "Luke comenzó a los 19 y mira lo bueno que es" esa era su frase favorita… pero no lo escuché, cuando Ben cumplió 6 años lo envié a entrenar con Luke—Su rostro comenzó a ensombrecerse—Han trató de ir por él tantas veces, pero nunca se lo permití… ¿Qué iba a saber él sobre la fuerza? Fui tan soberbia… Luego nos enteramos del incidente en la academia, yo estaba destrozada; mi mayor miedo se hizo realidad…—Tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar hablando—Y Han, él… no lo tomó tan bien, desde ese momento nos distanciamos, no lo volví a ver hasta hace algunos meses, cuando le pedí que trajera de vuelta a mi hijo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras escuchaba la historia que Leia me confesaba, ella estaba rota por dentro, se culpaba por lo ocurrido con Ben y, por consecuencia, por la muerte de Han Solo.

—Si tan sólo le hubiera permitido a Han ser el maravilloso padre que estoy segura habría sido… nada de eso habría pasado, talvez incluso tendría a los dos a mi lado… Rey yo entiendo que temas sobre lo que pueda pasarle a tus niños, también sé que no tengo al mejor prospecto de hijo… pero si de algo puede servirte esta historia, aprende de mis fallas… no comentas el error de apartar a los hijos de su padre…

Pasaba sus delicadas manos sobre mi mejilla, su rostro estaba nublado, pequeñas lágrimas lo corrían, se puso lentamente de pie y caminó de regreso a la nave. El silencio me envolvió, me mantuve recargada sobre el mismo tronco ¿Debería decirle a Ben? Talvez incluso entienda que debemos proteger a los niños, pero ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué tal si los odia?. Debía ser fuerte. Enfrentarme a él, que sepa la verdad sobre lo que está sucediendo, que sepa que será padre, pero que debe renunciar a ellos, todo sea por su bien… pero ¿Cómo se lo decía?, si tan sólo dejo que me vea, el podrá deducir el resto, mi embarazo ya no puede pasar como un secreto. Me senté sobre el suelo y lo busqué a través de nuestra conexión, sólo voy a dejar que me vea y ya, ahí estaba él, pude sentirlo; se encontraba algo desorientado, sentía sus emociones… es ahora, aparecerá de repente me verá y lo sabrá todo… No pude, en el momento que apareció mis piernas se doblaron sobre mi pecho ocultando mi barriga de su vista. Él estaba sentado, asumo, por su posición que también estaba sobre el suelo.

—¿Ben?... —Pregunté nerviosa, esto fue una mala idea, no debí hacerlo.

—Rey…—Me respondió con voz grave.

—¿Cómo… estás? —Ahora que estaba aquí no sabía cómo reaccionar

—Bien… ¿Qué quieres? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron y preguntó con suspicacia, él sospechaba que algo estaba pasando.

No respondí al instante… mis manos jugaban al frente de mis rodillas buscando calmar el momento.

—Hablar…

—¿Sobre algo en especial?

—Ah… no, sólo necesito… tú sabes—No encontraba que decir, mis palabras se tropezaban unas con otras, me sentía cada vez más nerviosa.

—Si hay algo que quiera decirme, sólo hazlo—Su voz sonó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo se ponía de pie y me daba la espalda

—Yo… emm… No, sólo quería verte… sentía que algo estaba mal contigo—Improvisé la respuesta.

Giró su rostro cuando terminé de hablar, el corazón me palpitó con fuerza, me sentía tan expuesta que intenté ocultarme detrás de mis hombros. Él comenzó a acercarse, lentamente caminaba, alejé mi torso, pero entonces sentí que podía dejar a la vista mi vientre y acomodé mis piernas aún más cerca de mi pecho

—Entiendo… ¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté al instante

—Buscarme, Rey… Te sentí, buscándome muchas veces después de la última vez que te vi…

Ay no, no la mención de esa vez… el sólo recordarlo hace que un calor me recorra el cuerpo, y sin dejar de mencionar que cargo el fruto de ese último encuentro… más bien los dos frutos

—Supongo que es la conexión…—Le dije tratando de esquivar la realidad.

—¿Supones?... Rey, tú y yo, hay algo más grande aguardando por nosotros dos, pero te niegas a ver las cosas cómo son ¿Por qué? Si tan sólo pudieras…

—No Ben…. Por favor, no hablemos de eso, no más—No, no más sobre el destino, ya estaba todo demasiado revuelto, mi cabeza y mi corazón estaba exhaustos, esta no fue una buena idea, debí pensarlo mejor antes de tratar de comunicarme con él.

—Tú fuiste quién me buscó—Trató de reclamarme

—Creo que no estuvo bien, y lo lamento

—Rey… debo verte, por favor, una vez más, sólo tú y yo—Me suplicaba por un encuentro, pero no me sentía lista-

—No, Ben, debo irme, sí, yo… te prometo que voy a buscarte, pero no ahora, no así…

Cerré la conexión en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ¿Qué hice? No debía actuar así, fui imprudente, pero una parte de mí ansiaba verlo. Repentinamente el dolor en mi vientre se hizo presente de nuevo, me punzaba con fuerza y no me permitía ponerme de pie, Leia ya no estaba.

—¡FINN!... —Traté de gritar con fuerza—¡POE! — Pero la voz se me estaba yendo, al igual de las energías, poco a poco me recostaba sobre el suelo y mis ojos se cerraban.


	20. Chapter 20

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Comenzaba un nuevo día… mis ojos se abrían lentamente tratando de adaptarse a la luz, respiraba con dificultad, como si estuviera realmente cansada… y de repente sentí entumecido el cuerpo. Extrañas imágenes comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza, una caminata, un tronco hueco, pasto sobre mi rostro… Me senté de inmediato al recordar el dolor que me recorrió el cuerpo.

—¡REY! —Decía Poe, quien se encontraba sentado a mi lado… vi alivio en su mirada.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunté desorientada.

—Te encontramos en el bosque, estabas inconsciente…

Trataba de recordar algo pero no podía, sólo pequeños flaches llegaban a mi mente, entre ellos estaba Ben ¿Él me habrá hecho algo?...

—Rey…—Respiraba con alivio Rose, mientras entraba a la pequeña enfermería, seguida muy de cerca por Finn—Que gusto verte despierta ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Algo mareada, pero creo que ya estoy bien

Pasamos algunas horas todos juntos, riendo un poco, pero algo me estaba carcomiendo, algo me incomodaba y no podía entender que era. Llegó el momento en que Finn, Rose y Poe salieron del cuarto, dejándonos un dulce beso en la frente de cada uno de ellos y una caricia a los bebés. Estaba cansada, a pesar de haber estado todo el día recostada, no dejaba de sentirme mal, pero el malestar era más interno, algo más espiritual. Me preparé para dormir un poco cuando la sombra de la General irrumpió el cuarto.

—Espero no sea un mal momento—Dijo con timidez.

—Para nada—Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, entonces me di cuenta lo extraño que fue verla hasta estas horas, ya entrada la noche. Fue cuando puse atención a su rostro, estaba más sereno.

—Rey… estoy a punto de decirte algo que posiblemente no vas a tomar muy bien…

Inmediatamente me tensé, un calor desagradable me recorrió los brazos y piernas. Casi por instinto pasé mi mano sobre mi vientre, para verificar que los niños estuvieran bien.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté temerosa.

—Voy a tener que enviarte lejos de la resistencia, al menos hasta que termine tu embarazo…

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué? —Sentí una puñalada directo al corazón, iban a abandonarme.

—Tranquila…—Se sentó a mi lado y trató de calmarme acariciando mi mano—…Es por tu bien, el estrés constante en el que estamos viviendo no le está haciendo nada bien a los niños… al contrario, en menos de un mes es la segunda vez que llegaste a la enfermería

—Pero no me pueden desterrar…—Sentí que grité

—No te estamos desterrando—Dijo poniendo sus manos en mi hombro—Es lo mejor, te estoy haciendo lo que alguna vez hicieron conmigo, esto no es nada en tu contra, es por tu salud y la de los gemelos.

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos—¿A dónde me enviaran? —Pregunté resignada

—A Corellia… al menos hasta que nazcan los niños… Partes mañana temprano.

Entendía que se trataba por mi salud, pero más importante por ellos. Esa noche fue intranquila, no dormí con calma, para cuando desperté Poe ya estaba sentado sobre la cama, con un pequeño bulto a su lado.

—Son cosas para el camino…—Murmuró cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba.

Pasé toda mi vida esperando por gente que nuca llegó… adopté a la resistencia como mi familia y ahora debía despedirme de ellos, al menos por un tiempo, abordé la nave que me llevaría a Corellia, escoltada por Poe Dameron y Leia… Finn me rodeó con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que sollozaba palabras que no lograba comprender y Rose, ella fue tan fuerte como pudo, pero su rostro se desfiguró cuando comencé a subir a la nave.

El viaje fue corto, o al menos así lo sentí, pero olvidé todo cuando bajé y vi lo hermosos colores que decoraban el planeta, Poe caminaba a mi lado, mientras Leia se abría camino entre un pueblo, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, que parecía conocer bien.

—Fue nuestro hogar por un tiempo—Me dijo en voz baja mientras contemplaba la puerta de acceso.

Me ayudaron a instalarme, Leia me dio un pequeño recorrido por el lugar, dos cuartos, un baño, la pequeña cocina y una ventana que daba a un jardín repleto de pasto y pequeña flores amarillas. La despedida fue terrible, después de un fuerte abrazo, Leia me entregó un rastreador, que en caso de problemas me llevaría directo a la resistencia, me dijo que en caso de algún peligro habría una nave a mi disposición, que la tomé si siento que algo está mal ¿Podía usarla para regresa justo ahora?... No me dijeron a donde se fueron, es parte de la protección. Leia salió de la pequeña casa y comenzó su regreso a la nave. Poe se retrasó, se detuvo a mi lado.

—Voy a visitarte seguido, lo prometo…—Sus manos se acomodaron en mi espalda, y no pude evitar el ponerme sobre las puntillas de los pies. Fue la despedida más difícil de todas.

Los vi alejarse, entre llantos y sollozos, recordaba mi vida, mi infancia perdida, llorándole al cielo, pidiendo desesperada que volvieran por mí… pero debía ser fuerte, por ellos, por mis hijos.

* * *

Han pasado algunas semanas, mi estancia en Corellia ha sido por demás agradable, he conocido algunas personas, nadie sabe que estoy con la resistencia, Poe me ha visitado al menos en dos ocasiones y siempre que me ve dice el mismo comentario "Rey, estás inmensa…" Realmente mi barriga no se ha hinchado tanto como él lo hace ver, pero cualquiera podría pensar que este es el vientre de una embarazada de al menos cinco meses. Paso la mayor parte del día sentada viendo como el viento mece los árboles, es una vista increíble. Trato de mantener mi cabeza ocupada, no pensar en la resistencia, ni en Ben, nada que pueda estresarme, lo primero es el bienestar de los niños. Pero una tarde en particular no puedo concentrarme, mi mente divaga en el pasado, pensando en mi único encuentro con Ben Solo, camino entre la hierba y las flores. Me permito sentir la brisa bailando a través de mi cuerpo, el sol maravilloso tocando mi piel, no quemándola.

Entonces me abruma la repentina sensación de ser observada, giré lentamente mi rostro, ahí estaba Ben… y yo no tenía la prenda que me cubriera el embarazo. Pero era extraño pues él no me observaba, al menos no directamente, él veía un punto sobre mis pies.

—¿Ben…?—Traté de hablarle, pero no respondió, era como si no fuera consiente de mi presencia ¿Podía verme? Claro que podía verme, caminaba justo hacia mí.

Se arrodilló ante mis pies, me moví inquieta, si alzaba solo unos centímetros su vista alcanzaría a ver mi embarazo en todo su esplendor, me moví nerviosa tratando de darle la espalda, comenzó a inclinarse sobre mí ¿Estaba algo mal? Si me veía.

—¿Ben…?—Pregunté de nuevo, con más miedo… entonces desapareció.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Creo que él no era consciente de que yo estaba ahí, me habría hablado… ¿Pero qué era lo que observaba con tanta insistencia? Quizás algo que no era parte de mi realidad. Traté de calmarme y relajar mi mente, él ni siquiera sabe dónde estoy… ¿O si?


	21. Chapter 21

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

N/A:Esta nota es especial, la coloco arriba ya que es en respuesta a una pregunta sobre la concepción de los gemelos, esa historia está descrita en un Fanfic llamado "Quédate", esta historia es en muchas formas una continuación, y fue mi error pues sólo lo dije una vez. No lo quise poner desde el capítulo uno ya que podría arruinar las sorpresas que tenía preparadas para la historia, por eso sólo lo mencioné hasta que hice evidente que Rey estaba embarazada. :D

* * *

Hoy desperté por la mañana con un presentimiento terrible recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sentía que estaba cerca algo demasiado grande, pero no podía identificar si era bueno o era malo.

Decidí caminar un poco por el pueblo, despejar mi mente, eso necesitaba, entablar alguna conversación, distraerme. Mientras caminaba sentía que mis pies se hinchaban cada vez más, me dolía cada paso, así que decidí sentarme en una pequeña banca comunitaria, una señora de edad avanzada se sentó a mi lado poco después.

—¿Ya lo has sentido moverse? —Preguntó con una arrugada voz

—No, aún no…—Le respondí con una sonrisa, pasando mis mano sobre mi abultado vientre, de hecho jamás los he sentido hacer nada, supongo que aún son muy pequeños.

—Una vez que comience a moverse no habrá nada que lo detenga.

—Supongo que sí, pero no es uno, son dos.

—¿Dos? —Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—Debes estar muy emocionada al igual que su padre.

—Sí, él está muy emocionado—No pensaba en Ben como su padre, cuando alguien mencionaba al papá de los gemelos siempre imaginaba el rostro repleto de felicidad de Poe cuando le dije que aceptaba su propuesta.

Conversamos un poco más, sobre los bebés, me dio algunos hermosos consejos para dormirlos una vez que nazcan, incluso se ofreció a visitarnos cuando los niños llegaran y ayudarnos a mí y a mi esposo mientras nos "Adaptábamos a la rutina"… fue la conversación más amena y agradable que he tenido en semanas, incluso por un momento comencé a sentirme bien e imaginé una vida lejos de la guerra, criando a mis hijos, libres, corriendo incluso por este pequeño pueblo. Una guerra no es precisamente el mejor lugar para criar a los niños.

La agradable señora tomó sus cosas, pero antes de irse me obsequió una deliciosa y azucarada fruta que revitalizó mi cuerpo… comencé mi camino de regreso a mi nuevo hogar provisional, pero mientras caminaba de nuevo la sensación que me despertó por la mañana, el mal presentimiento se apoderaron de mí, de alguna forma incluso el viento comenzaba a soplar en otra dirección, incluso se tornaba frío… quería pensar que todo estaba ocurriendo en mi cabeza, que todo estaba bien, pero una parte de mí me gritaba que tomara la nave que la General dejó a mi disposición y me fuera con la resistencia… pero con que pretexto ¿Llegaré diciendo que tuve un mal presentimiento? Aceleré mi paso, con nerviosismo me desplazaba, hasta que llegué a la seguridad de mi hogar, al entrar, casi por instinto de supervivencia, cerré las puertas con seguro, corrí a cada ventana, apagué cada luz ¿Me estaba volviendo paranoica? Me detuve en el último ventanal, aquél que me daba una vista maravillosa de los árboles, tomé nerviosa la capa que Poe me regaló, me acerqué con cuidado a la ventana, que se encontraba abierta, el frío se alcanzaba a colar por ella… puse mi mano sobre la pequeña perilla para cerrarla, la puerta sonó con un pequeño rechinido, pero antes de que esta llegará al tope fue detenida por una mano enguantada.

No perdí el tiempo y reaccioné al instante, llamé mi nuevo sable de luz con la fuerza y lo encendí al instante que un disparo paralizador golpeaba con la hoja amarilla, desviándolo a otro lado. Di un paso rápido hacia atrás, la primera persona que apareció ahora estaba acompañada, podía reconocer el rostro de su acompañante, es la chica de Naboo. Corrí hacia el frente de la casa, los sentía persiguiéndome, no sé de donde pude obtener fuerzas pero corría tan rápido que no lo podía creer, no me detuve a pensar en la proeza de correr lejos del peligro con cuatro meses de embarazo, escuchaba los disparos y mi sable los desviaba, casi actuaba por puro instinto, no tenía tiempo de pensar las cosas, debía ser rápida y llegar a la nave. Tomé caminos nuevos, esquivaba personas y objetos, sentía la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo, sabía que mis perseguidores estaban cerca, pero ninguno de ellos era Ben Solo ¿Dónde estará? ¿Vendrán por orden de él? ¿Cómo me encontró? Me distraje con mis pensamientos que no alcancé a desviar uno de los disparos correctamente, lo que me hizo tropezar. Al caer mis manos tocaron primero el suelo, sentí un dolor en el vientre, respiré entre cortada, no, no de nuevo. Me puse de pie al instante que las manos de la joven de ojos verdes me tomaba por los codos… pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácil, liberé uno de mis brazos girando el codo por dentro de su agarre, al soltarme de una brazo me tomó de la ropa la haló con fuerza lo que hizo que esta se ciñera sobre mí. Fui consciente de que notó mi embarazo en el momento que me soltó de su amarre y sus ojos se abrían como platos, aproveché la oportunidad para comenzar a correr de nuevo.

Debía estar cerca de la nave, no resistía más el dolor que me recorría el cuerpo, debía ser rápida, salir de aquí y llegar a la resistencia, debía salvar a mis hijos. Entonces pude verla, estaba cerca de poder librarme de ellos, pero un sonido familiar retumbó en mis oídos, una nave se aproximaba, giré mi rostro, era una nave pequeña que se dirigía hacia mí, corrí tan rápido como pude, estaba tan cerca de la nave cuando escuché el par de disparos de unos cañones… no reaccioné a tiempo, pude ver como la nave que estaba por liberarme volaba en miles de pedazos, la fuerza del impacto me arrastró hacia atrás, rodé sobre mi cuerpo al menos cuatro veces antes de poder detenerme, mi sable salió volando de mis manos.

Estaba boca abajo, mi cabeza me gritaba que me pusiera de pie y corriera, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, me puse sobre mis rodillas con calma, sentía una presión dentro de mí, algo estaba mal con los gemelos, pasé mi mano sobre ellos, debía estar bien, ellos debían estar bien.

Sentí las pisadas de los soldados acercarse, ya no tenía escape, mi única nave fue destruida y no podía permitir que les pasara nada a mis hijos.

—Me rindo…—Dije sollozando a causa del dolor en mi vientre, alcé mi rostro lloroso y capté la mirada de la joven de ojos verdes.

—Ella se rindió… no disparen—Anunciaba a sus compañeros.

Se acercó con cuidado a mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

—Den aviso al líder supremo, yo la llevaré a la nave…—Los dos hombres obedecieron al instante, ella pasó su mano sobre mi espalda, reaccioné con temor, me alejé de inmediato.

Me llevó dentro de la pequeña nave, donde los escuchaba discutir entre ellos, salimos de Corellia en un momento, mientras sobrevolaba el espacio no dejaba de sentir un malestar terrible dentro de mí ¿En qué me metí? Debí decirle a Ben todo esto cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora se enterará sin remedio de todo. Llegamos hasta otra nave, un poco más grande. Las gentiles manos de la joven me ayudaron a ponerme de pie ¿De verdad sentía calidez emanando de ella? Se supone que es mi captora ¿Por qué es tan condescendiente conmigo?

Caminamos por un pequeño pasillos, llegamos hasta una puerta, y entonces sentí el corazón desbocado, un terrible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, la puerta se abrió con rapidez y ahí estaba él, Ben Solo parado del otro lado del pasillos, aguardando por mí.

No pude caminar, mis pies se tornaron lentos, me negaba a avanzar, de nuevo las manos gentiles de la joven me incitaron a moverme, hasta estar a escasos pasos de distancia de Ben.

Su rostro estaba sereno, veía sus hombros subir y bajar conforme respiraba, sus ojos me escaneaban de pies a cabeza, al menos seguí sin notar mi embarazo, seguía cubierta por la capa. Entonces entrecerró sus ojos, vi dolor emanando de ellos, dolor y odio, vi su mano hacer un leve chasquido hacia abajo y un tirón me recorrió el cuerpo, no pude resistir y caí de rodillas, al mismo tiempo que el dolor se extendía por mi cuerpo. Un débil quejido salió de mi garganta, una mano, casi por voluntad propia estaba ya recargada sobre mi vientre tratando de proteger a los niños. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos, lentamente él se acercaba, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de sentir su agarre con la fuerza, su rostro estaba un lado del mío, lo observé con odio… entonces algo increíble pasó… ahí estaban, mis hijos se comenzaban a mover. Estaba aturdida ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo? Pasé mi otra mano a mi vientre, inspeccionaba con mis dos manos, mis hijos prácticamente inmóviles ahora comenzaban una danza que sólo ellos dos entendían.

Ya no fui consiente de nada a mi alrededor, por un momento me permití perderme en esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Eso hasta que sentí la mano de Ben sobre mi ropa, lentamente la pasaba por sobre mi cabeza, sentí como la tela poco a poco rozaba y se alejaba de mi piel, me sentía expuesta, completamente desnuda. Levanté mi rostro para confrontar al suyo, mi corazón latía con más fuerza, estaba furiosa porque acababa de romper un momento único, le regresé la mirada cargada de odio, al mismo tiempo que me erguía y veía como poco a poco su rostro se desfiguraba en sorpresa.

—Salgan todos de aquí… ¡AHORA! —Gritó con fuerza. En ese momento escuché los pasos de sus guardias salir del pequeño pasillo. Tomé esa oportunidad para ponerme de pie, era momento de que Ben Solo supiera la verdad.


	22. Chapter 22

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Ben Solo estaba inquieto, se movía de un lado a otro cómo animal enjaulado, un furioso y molesto animal enjaulado… Una parte de mí estaba aterrada, me confrontaba ante el más grande de mis miedos de los últimos meses, enfrentar al padre de mis hijos, ya alguna vez lo intenté, pero ese entonces me sentía tan lista como me siento ahora.

Él se detuvo lentamente y fijó sus ojos en los míos, había algo extraño en su mirada, una ligera luz atenuando en ellos.

—¿Es…—Dudó un poco al hablar, aclaró su garganta y prosiguió—¿Es mío?

Él no sabe que son dos niños… bajé mi mirada un poco apenada, esta podría ser mi oportunidad, según todos a mi alrededor yo bien podría ser una embarazada de al menos cinco meses, eso hasta que les digo que son gemelos. Mi lengua es más rápida que mi cerebro, cuando le respondo.

—No…—Dije al mismo tiempo que le regresaba la mirada desafiante. Su rostro se crispó, juntó sus cejas, pero no en modo de enfado, estaba dudando, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro… él, estaba calculando los tiempos, desde la última vez que nos vimos hasta hoy—Ni lo intentes….—Sus ojos se detuvieron para observarme hablar—No te van a coincidir las fechas, yo ya estaba embarazada cuando…—Me detuve apenada por lo que estaba a punto de decir—…la última vez que te vi.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco meses…

Su rostro, sus brazos, su cuerpo completo se tensó… no esperaba esta clase de respuesta, y es lo mejor, si puedo convencerlo de que los niños o el niño, cómo él cree ahora, no es de él, quizás pueda salir de aquí.

—¿De quién es?... —Dijo tan de repente que me tomó por sorpresa… Bajé mi mirada de nuevo, esto debería ser fácil, he pasado los últimos meses tratando de convencer a todos que Poe es el padre de mis hijos, uno más, debía mentir sólo una vez más.

—Poe Dameron…—Dije en un susurro, que estoy segura él escuchó. Pues al instante todo su semblante se desarmó, sus ojos se abrieron… ¿Qué tanto puede afectarle esta noticia? Tampoco conoce a Poe como para que le afecte a ese nivel.

—¿Cómo es qué…? ¿Por qué tú…?

—¿Me estás reclamando algo? —Pregunté indignada, él cree que por entregarme una vez ya le pertenecía por siempre, estaba muy equivocado…—No soy de tu propiedad ¿Eso lo sabías?... Tampoco tengo que darte razón de mis actos…—Tomé aire, y pasé mis manos por mi vientre—Cometimos un error Ben—Entonces sus enormes y suplicantes ojos me penetraron—O al menos yo lo cometí.

Pude ver claramente cómo todo esto lo afectaba, lo veía y lo sentía, su cuerpo me dio por completo la espalda, sentí el odio emanando de él.

—Tú serás nuestra guía a la resistencia…—Caminó sin verme hasta la puerta, mantenía su postura firme mientras sus guardias se situaban a su lado—Lleven a la prisionera a las celdas, una vez en la base la escoltan a prisión, la preparan para interrogatorio, tiene mucho que hablar aún.

—Cómo ordene, señor…—Dijo la chica que comenzaba a avanzar a mi lado. Ben por su parte desapareció en el pasillo y se alejó de nosotros.

La joven me tomó del codo y me guío hasta las celdas, donde me mantuve encerrada hasta que terminó el viaje, al llegar no pude ver a Ben de nuevo, me llevaron hasta un cuarto negro y frío en el que intentaron sujetar mi cuerpo, pero mi embarazo no les permitía aferrar mi vientre… La sala se vació y por un momento pensé que estaba sola, suspiré con fuerza y dejé caer mi cabeza.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Dijo una voz femenina. Levanté mi rostro y ahí estaban los ojos verdes de la chica de Naboo observándome

—No…—Le respondí secante.

—¿Agua, comida? —Insistió

—¡Qué no! —Le grité furiosa, ella no se inmutó, no me temía ni un poco… se acomodó el cabello y salió de la sala. Ahora me cercioré y era evidente que estaba sola.

Traté de liberar mis manos sin éxito, moverme de alguna forma que me permitiera escapar, pero era imposible, necesitaba hacer fuerzas, muchas más de las que me puedo permitir, necesitaba tranquilizar a mis hijos, pasar mi mano sobre mi abdomen y hacerles ver que todo estaba bien, que no se dejaran llevar por los latidos excesivos de mi corazón, debía tranquilizarme, el estrés no les hace bien a ellos, respiré con calma y traté de meditar un poco, viajar a un momento feliz, encerrarme en una burbuja de felicidad. Pero fue muy momentáneo, o al menos así lo percibí, cuando la puerta de abrió de nuevo y Ben entraba por ella, caminaba a mi alrededor, podía percibí algo diferente en él, su postura estaba más a la defensiva, como si de verdad yo significara un verdadero reto, como si fuera posible que pueda enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo contra él ahora que estaba embarazada.

—Vamos a ser muy claros…—Incluso su voz sonaba diferente, más autoritaria y demandante.

—¿Quieres respuestas? —Le respondí al instante con una tono de suspicacia—Te sorprenderá lo cooperativa que voy a ser, por si no lo notaste no se me permite ser especialmente fuerte ahora…—Giré mis ojos hacia abajo, me había encantado haber podido tocar mi cuerpo—Soy un libro abierto.

—¿Dónde se ocult…

—¿La resistencia?... —Le dije interrumpiéndolo— que creativo…—Mi voz sonaba sarcástica—No tengo ni idea

—No te quieras pasar de lista ¿Dónde están?

—No-lo-sé ¿Por qué no me crees? Oh, ya se, permíteme iluminarte… Ben, me desterraron —No era mentira— me desterraron a Corellia a esperar el nacimiento de mi hijo y luego volverían por mi… no me dijeron a donde iban, no tenía especial interés en saberlo… porque todos estábamos conscientes del riesgo que eso implicaba… y por riesgo me refiero a ti. —Apenas fui consciente de que con cada palabra tensaba más y más mi cuerpo, hasta que terminé y pude relajarme sobre el metal de la mesa.

—¿Y porque razón te desterrarían? —Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío… él no está familiarizado con el espacio personal.

—Por tu culpa…—Le dije escupiendo la respuesta— tus constantes asedios me estaba haciendo daño a mí y a mi hijo… me enviaron con la esperanza de que no pudieras encontrarme… no contamos con que fueses tan insistente…

—No puede ser toda la verdad…—Me dio la espalda mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué más quieres saber?... —Mi voz sonó cansada— ¿Si hay formas de comunicarme? No la hay, la única que existía la destruí ¿Si estaba sola en Corellia? Si lo estaba, la única persona que me veía era Poe y tampoco se quedaba mucho tiempo, por seguridad.

Le di todas las respuestas que conocía, entre más honesta fuera con él, será más fácil convencerlo de que "El niño" no es de él.

—¿Te das cuenta, Ben?... de nada te sirvo. Déjame ir, deja que mi hijo nazca en paz… Yo no puedo guiarte a la resistencia, porque no sé dónde están. —Le estaba rogando.

Sentí sus emociones y, aun dándome la espalda, casi pude ver su ceño fruncirse.

—Volverás a tu celda… y saldrás sólo cuando yo lo considere… si de mi depende tu hijo no va a llegar a ver paz en este universo, y si así lo requiero se quedarán por siempre en esa celda.

Salió casi corriendo de la sala, al instante sus guardias entraron, pero en esta ocasión no estaba la joven, ya comenzaba a ubicarla más a ella que a cualquier otro. Me llevaron hasta la prisión, donde me depositaron sin la mínima delicadeza. Regresé mi rostro para verlos con odio, pero ya no estaban, por fin podía estar sola con mis hijos, pasé de inmediato mi mano sobre mi barriga.

—Todo está bien…—Tarareaba, vamos a salir de esta.


	23. Chapter 23

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El lugar era oscuro, frío, aterrador y olía terrible… pero por alguna extraña razón desde el momento en que llegué el dolor en mi vientre desapareció, es como si de alguna forma los niños se sintieran seguros en este lugar. Entre la penumbra pude descubrir un pequeño cuadro que muy seguramente era la cama, estaba dura, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Era tan extraño estar aquí, debía encontrar una forma de salir, pero los guardias apenas me dirigían la palabra, y había más de uno, no podía hacerles algún truco sin que el otro se diera cuenta, debía ser paciente.

—Ya tienen hambre ¿No? —Pregunté en el momento en qué un pequeño golpe se hacía presente dentro de mí—Vamos a tener que esperar un poco.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió, estaba entrando la joven extraña de Naboo. Sostenía una charola en sus manos, donde cargaba un plato con algo de comer y un vaso lleno de agua.

—Según escuché… ahora si tienes hambre.

No le respondí, caminé a su alrededor como si nos separara un gran campo eléctrico.

—Estoy bien…—Le dije tajante

—No es verdad, toma algo, te hará bien.

Depositó la charola sobre lo que creí sería la cama. Era extraña, sólo la había visto una vez antes del ataque en Corellia, y aun así tenía la impresión de conocerla.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Le dije desconcertada. Pero no me respondió, se sentó sobre el suelo y me pasó el vaso con agua, fui reacia en aceptarlo, pero moría de sed y no iba a permitir enfermarme y hacerles algún mal a los niños.

—Se supone que debo interrogarte…—Dijo en un susurro, sin la menor emoción en su voz.

—¿Me llevarás a la misma sala de interrogatorios?

—Yo soy más creyente de otros métodos.

—¿Y tú que quieres saber? —Le pregunté curiosa, tomé una fruta de la charola, estaba hambrienta y comencé a devorarla—Ya le dije a Ben todo lo que sabía sobre la resistencia.

Su cuerpo entero reaccionó ante la mención del nombre de Ben.

—Es considerada una falta de respeto llamar así al Líder Supremo Kylo Ren…

—Ben Solo es su nombre, y así lo llamaré.

Sus ojos me escaneaban de arriba abajo, deteniéndose descaradamente sobre mi vientre. Su mirada me hizo sentir nerviosa, y traté de girar mientras cubría a mis hijos con mis manos.

—Lo lamento, jamás había visto a alguien embarazada de cerca… ¿Quieres más? —Preguntó mientras me ofrecía otra fruta, que tomé con igual entusiasmo.

—No te entiendo… se supone que me odies… ¿Por qué me ofreces comida y agua?

—En primer lugar eres una prisionera valiosa, mucha información saldrá de ti… y en segundo, no puedo dejar de reflejarme en ti—Su voz sonaba extraña, casi mística… sus verdes ojos conectaron con los míos— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinte… o al menos eso creo, jamás he sabido mi edad real

—Tienes casi mi edad… si yo estuviera en tu lugar; embarazada y sola… me gustaría que al menos alguien me brinde comida y agua…

Estaba curiosa sobre lo que ella decía ¿De dónde salen estas personas? si no perteneciera a la primera orden ¿Qué clase de mujer sería? Tal vez es como Finn y el reacondicionamiento no funciona en ella, pero entonces ¿Qué hace aquí, por qué no escapar como lo hizo él?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunté curiosa, mientras me sentaba frente a ella, apenas hemos cruzado palabra y por alguna razón siento que estoy segura a su lado.

—Kira Ren—Respondió sin basilar.

—Debes tener un nombre real ¿Cómo te nombraron tus padres?

Dudó un poco antes de hablar, frunció sus labios y escupió la respuesta—Jazzabell.

—¿Jazzabell? —Pregunté al mismo tiempo que elevaba una de mis cejas.

—Puedes llamarme sólo Kira y ya…

—O Jazz…—Le respondí con delicadeza.

—Cómo tú prefieras…—Dijo casi exhausta.

Con el paso de los días, Jazz comenzaba a agradarme cada vez más, era evidente que no era igual al resto de las personas aquí, lo que me hacía sentir dudas con respecto a ella ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Es obvio que su corazón es cálido y agradable, no pertenece a un lugar como este.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Le dije con especial interés.

—Sólo si puedo preguntarte algo yo también… y debes ser honesta.

—Hecho…—Le respondí sonriendo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Quiero decir a la primera orden.

La vi dudar por un momento, pero su mirada no dejaba de confrontarme, quizás decidiendo si me contaría o no su historia.

—Llegué aquí con Kylo Ren… yo era estudiante en la academia Jedi.

—¿Entonces tú…?—Tenía miedo de terminar mi pregunta.

—¿Si maté a alguien? —No esperó a que le respondiera—Si… Eran ellos o yo, apenas tenía diez años cuando todo eso ocurrió… supongo que afloró mi instinto de supervivencia.

Por un momento vi al elemento ejemplar digno de las filas de un lugar como este. No pude contestarle de ninguna forma, tampoco estaba interesada en conocer cómo asesinó a sus compañeros.

—Es mi turno…—Dijo ella después de un momento de silencio—Quiero saber todo sobre su arma…—Vi una sombra sobre sus ojos.

—¿Arma?

—De la resistencia

—¿Sobre los cañones en los A-Wings?

—Cuando llegamos a Naboo alguien dijo que hablaban sobre un arma tú y el hombre que te acompañaba… se supone que debo saber de qué se trata.

—No hay ningún arma en la resistencia, de hecho… hasta el momento que me fui apenas teníamos como movernos ¿Cómo transportaríamos un arma?

—¿Entonces a que se refería el mercader?

Trataba de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba nada sobre alguna plática con Poe sobre un arma en particular, él hablaba sobre los cañones y lo genial que sería tener dos dobles en cada nave… pero nada en concreto sobre un arma en específico.

—No tengo la menor idea…

Ella se arremolinó sobre su lugar—El hombre dijo qué tendría el poder suficiente para derrotar al Líder Supremo…

Fue cuando la voz de Poe me resonó sobre la cabeza. "…es el arma que la Resistencia estaba necesitando." Ella cree que mis hijos son un arma, pero confesar y decirle que él se refería al bebé hará que ponga en duda la paternidad de los niños.

—Talvez fue un error de traducción… él hombre creyó escuchar algo.

Pero era una versión que a todas luces no la convencía, pero se mantenía serena, observándome.

Las visitas de Jazz eran realmente mi único contacto con el exterior, ella me visitaba al menos dos veces al día, siempre traía algo de comer.

—Tú eres casi la única razón para tener la nave abastecida de frutas…—Dijo en un tono bromista. Sonreí ligeramente. —Sabes… Yo me preguntaba, si sería posible, claro—Ahora su voz sonaba nerviosa, sus manos se juntaban y jugueteaba con sus dedos—…Si sería posible, que me permitas tocar tu…

—¿Quieres sentir al bebé? —Dije terminando su frase, ella estaba nerviosa, podía ser amenazante como soldado, la he visto pelear, y fue ridículo casi pensar que le apena preguntar si puede tocar mi vientre. —Adelante…—Le dije extendiendo mi mano para tomar la suya. Lo dudo un poco antes de darme su mano. —No podrás sentirlo así…—Le dije mientras le quitaba el guante de las manos—La jalé con un poco de fuerza, ella dio unos pasos hasta estar cerca de mí, pase su mano sobre mi ya sobresaltada barriga, al momento del tacto lo niños reaccionaron, ella debe pensar que es un niño muy inquieto. Sus ojos se abrieron al momento, estaba sorprendida por lo que podría sentir, un brillo extraño recorría su rostro.

—¿Qué se siente?

—Es… extraño —Realmente no sabía cómo describirlo, no tenía ninguna experiencia con cual compararla.

Mientras observaba su rostro, casi sentía pena por los planes que abordaban mi mente, pues por mucho que me pueda acostumbrar a ella, yo estaba a punto de escapar de esta prisión.


	24. Chapter 24

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Los guardias cambiaban al menos cada dos o tres horas, siempre había más de uno, en ocasiones dos, en otras tres… al principio era difícil de descifrar, pero seguían un patrón de tiempo establecidos, y casi podía estar segura que eran los mismo guardias haciendo turnos… así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, de esperar a los guardias indicados.

La última visita de Jazz fue al menos hace tres horas, si mis cálculos no fallaban, estaba por aparecer en unas dos horas más con la comida… me acerqué a la puerta que me separaba de los guardias, no sentía a nadie más, sólo dos guardias, era el momento. Debía concentrarme, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en todo lo que me rodeaba, las paredes, los guardias, pero ¿Qué hay más allá? ¿Qué se oculta de mi vista? Había más puertas, mas celdas… ¿Estarán ocupadas? No, parece que todo el lugar está hecho sólo para mí, me concentré en cada puerta de la habitación, alguna debía ceder, escuché como al menos dos se abrieron, me asomé por la pequeña ventana que me deja ver el exterior, uno de los guardias se alejó para verificar que ocurre con las puertas, mientras otro se queda.

—Algo anda mal…—Le dije al guardia.

—No es de tu incumbencia…—Respondió en modo automático

—Algo anda mal aquí dentro…—Giró su rostro, sólo podía ver su casto inexpresivo, pero sentía sus dudas—…Suena como un problema en el cableado. ¿No crees que sería buena idea entrar a revisar?

—Creo que sería una buena idea entrar a revisar…—Dijo recitando mis palabras, fue agradable saber que aún con cuatro meses de embarazo podía seguir haciendo estas cosas.

—¡NO!... —Escuche la voz de su compañero… pero fue muy tarde la puerta estaba abierta.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante, utilizando la fuerza lancé al guardia que abrió la puerta al otro extremo de la habitación, al otro, que se mantuvo quieto, no alzaba su arma contra mí, en cambio tomaba un comunicador.

—Tenemos una fug…—Dejó la frase a medio terminar, arrebaté el aparato de sus manos y los destrozaba en el camino. Me acerqué corriendo hasta él y lo noqueé de la misma forma que alguna vez Ben hizo conmigo en los bosques de Takodana… sólo escuché el sonido hueco que produjo al caer.

Caminé hasta la puerta, que se abrió cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, un pasillo oscuro me llevaba hasta un ascensor, pero no planeaba encerrarme en otro compartimiento, además que sería fácil aprisionarme, así que hice lo que mejor sabía hacer… buscar una debilidad en las paredes, debía haber cableado y donde hay cableado hay pasadizos para que los técnicos en mantenimiento puedan subir, un conocimiento que adquirí en mis largos años como chatarrera en Jakku.

Debía buscar un hangar, tomar una nave y salir de aquí lo antes posible, los pasillos eran estrechos y casi no pasaba por ellos, al menos un mes más de embarazo y este plan habría fracasado. Cuando por fin pude salir llegué a una habitación completamente vacía, repleta de información, había holos por todos lados, apilados por fechas ¿Qué mal podría hacerme echar un vistazo? Podría ser información de importancia para la resistencia. Tomé uno en mis manos y comencé a leer.

Reporte de inteligencia 10096

Tropas de asalto han tomado el control sobre Y-Viin, se establecen colonias con éxito, comienzan excavaciones para implementación del Bi-Exterminen.

Reporte de inteligencia 10099

Y-Viin eliminado.

¿Qué es un Bi-Exterminen? El nombre no me suena a nada agradable. Leía sobre más sistemas, estas colonias estaban asentando sobre los planetas y destruyéndolo poco a poco ¿Este es el plan de Ben? Destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso, él no sólo estaba loco, era un genocida y debíamos detenerlo. La sola idea me hizo sentir algo terrible en el corazón, se supone que Ben Solo debía ser redimido, yo lo vi, pero él estaba tomando decisiones que lo apartaban cada vez más de mí. Esta información debía enviarla cuanto antes a la resistencia, mientras más tiempo pasara más sistemas caerían y desparecerían ante la Primera Orden.

Salí dela habitación con cuidado, no había muchas personas afuera, sólo debía actuar casual, tomé una capa negra que encontré dentro la habitación, camina sin llamar la atención ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso, soy una embarazada de cuatro meses? No me gusta este plan, pero por desgracia es el único que tengo.

Salí a los pasillos, estaba en un tercer piso, por debajo de mis pies veía líneas y líneas de enemigos, tomé un camino a mi derecha y comencé a avanzar, al girar por una esquina me detuve en seco, me encontré de frente con un hombre alto, tan pálido que podría parecer que estaba enfermo y de un cabello intensamente rojo. Fue rápido, más que yo, disparó su paralizador y un efecto en cadena se extendió por mi cuerpo, toqué el suelo de costado, lo único que me preocupaba entonces era que mis hijos no se lastimaran con este golpe. Pero entonces un dolor me recorrió toda la columna, sentía como si fuera atravesada por cientos de disparos a la vez, un extraño calambre hizo que mi vientre se tensara.

—Que sorpresa encontrarla aquí…—Dijo con ironía, se acercaba, yo no podía hablar, mucho menos moverme. Vi que tomaba otra de sus armas y me apuntaba con ella. No cerré los ojos, traté de subirlos lo suficiente para confrontarlo y demostrarle que no le temía, pero no veía nada más allá de su cintura.

—¿General?... —Esa era la voz de Jazz.

—Soldado… creo que encontré a su fugitiva… ¿No era su responsabilidad mantenerla cautiva?

—Cómo lo fue en un principio para usted encontrarla… ¿Es eso un blaster?... General, no creo de verdad que sea usted tan inepto… estaba a punto de matar a la única miembro de la resistencia que hemos capturado, no sólo no pudo hacer su trabajo la primera vez, estaba a punto de aniquilar a la única que nos puede llevar hasta ellos.

Las palabras comenzaban a diluirse en el aire, el dolor en mi vientre era terrible, temía por mis hijos y no podía hablar, ni tranquilizarlos. Mi respiración se aceleraba mientras mis ojos se cerraban, esto es muy parecido a lo que me ocurrió con la resistencia. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas mantenerme despierta, pero apenas era consiente de todo lo que ocurría, vi a Jazz a mi lado todo el tiempo, cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos aparecía en lugares diferentes.

—El… Ell…—Trataba de hablar en cuanto sentí que podía mover mi boca.

—¿Tú bebé?... Está bien—Me respondía Jazz con calma.

Pero no pude más, cerré mi ojos de nuevo ¿Me pregunto dónde apareceré la próxima vez que los abra?


	25. Chapter 25

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Mi mente era un desastre, apenas podía procesar que estaba despertando, estaba cómoda, recostada en un mullido y gran colchón. Una memoria fugaz me recorrió la cabeza, Jazz estaba a mi lado, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, que mi hijo estaba bien.

—¿jazz? —Pregunté, abriendo mis ojos de repente, poco a poco mis ojos se adaptaban a la luz, mis manos pasaron por instinto sobre mi vientre cuando una enorme sombra negra se comenzaba a materializar, pude distinguir los ojos de Ben Solo en medio de tanta negrura. —¿Dónde estoy?

Comenzó a caminar tan pronto me escuchó, su postura era rígida y al moverse parecía no tener articulaciones, se acercaba a la gran cama donde estaba sentada.

—Encontré al piloto… al padre de tu hijo—Decía con odio, al instante .mi corazón comenzó a latir, encontró a la resistencia y no dudará en hacerles daño

—¿Qué le vas a hacer? —Sentí temor en mi voz. Quería ponerme de pie y corre, buscar una salida y buscar a mis amigos, pero sentía el cuerpo muy débil aun.

—No más de lo que le haré a su descendencia…—Sus ojos se posaron sobre mi vientre, ¿Él estaba planeando matar a mis hijos? Pasé mi mano rápidamente a mi abdomen, tratando con desesperación de ocultarlos de su vista. —Me intriga hasta donde puedes llevar tus cuentos—Dijo en tono sereno.

¿Cuentos? A que se refería.

—¿Estás mintiendo? —Pregunté en un susurro.

—Si… estoy mintiendo—Mi cuerpo se relajó un poco, Poe y la resistencia estaban bien, pero ¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Por qué engañarme de ese modo? Él comenzaba a acercarse, estaba de pie a un costado de la cama, me atravesaba con su mirada, cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho para continuar hablando—Que curiosa es la genética… caprichosa en ocasiones… cuéntame ¿La madre del piloto es melliza como la mía?

Al instante un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, él lo sabía. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza desmedida, sentía el sudor apareciendo en mis manos y mi boca secarse.

—Ben…—Quise explicarme. Pero la voz se me quebró al instante.

—Cuatro meses y medio…—Dijo recitando y yo conocía perfectamente ese periodo de tiempo— Supongo que cómo a mí, las fechas te cuadran mucho mejor ahora—No quería llorar, pero no podía evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas— ¿Son míos, verdad? — Claramente se refería a los gemelos.

No podía responder, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y las lágrimas caían de mis ojos por todo mi rostro. Él estaba tan cerca de mí que no pude ocultar ninguna de mis emociones. Ahora sentía la respuesta atorada sobre mi garganta. Respiré de forma cortada, mientras trataba de recuperar la voz. Los ojos de Ben brillaban con más furia de la que jamás había sido testigo, y no despegaba su mirada de la mía… mis ojos cayeron hasta las sábanas que me cubría.

—Si…—Dije en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sólo él me escuchara.

Se alejó de mí en ese momento… caminó al otro extremo de la habitación abatiendo sus brazos.

Mi corazón no podía con tanta emoción, sentía que en cualquier momento podría salir de mi pecho, el terror invadió mi cuerpo ¿Qué podría hacerle a los niños ahora que sabía que eran suyos?

—Escúchame, Ben…—comencé diciendo, pero él se mantenía de espaldas a mí, era evidente que estaba furioso, sentía su odio—… nadie puede saberlo.

—¿Qué cosa… qué son míos? —Me respondió mientras giraba y clavaba su mirada en la mía. Pero esta vez no desvié mis ojos, me mantuve firme, esta fue la decisión que tomé para protegerlos y él va a tener que aprender a aceptarlo.

—Es que no son tuyos, Ben…

—Acabas de confesar y ya te estás mintiendo de nuevo—El tono de su voz era desmedido.

—Ben, a los ojos de todos en la resistencia los niños son de Poe Dameron…—Su rostro se enchuecó, bufó y regresó su cuerpo completo, ahora se apoyaba al pie de la cama.

—Esos niños son míos…—Dijo señalando mi vientre, no había paz en su voz, muy por el contrario, gritaba cada palabra —No del piloto, deja de mencionarlo.

—Estos niños no se merecen esto Ben, tú jamás serás capaz de darles la seguridad que él podría.

—¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Nadie se va a atrever a tocarlos si saben que son míos.

—Ellos van a ser una ruta fácil hacia ti…—Le recriminé, el pareció entender el punto, pues su rostro se relajó un poco— Ben, ¿Qué harán tus enemigos cuando descubran a los niños?... entiende, tú debes renunciar a ellos, por su bien.

Su respiración de volvió más pesada, sus ojos se veían más oscuros que nunca, sus manos estaban empuñadas a los costados. Entonces repentinamente caminó hasta la pared más cercana y le propinó un golpe terrible acompañado de un grito de odio saliendo directo de su garganta.

—Yo no voy a dejarlos, Rey… si los niños son míos se quedan conmigo.

—¿Estás loco? —Entonces comencé a gritar, alterada por su comportamiento, acababa de golpear una pared y quería quedarse a cargo de los niños, sin dejar de mencionar que conocía bien sus planes con las colonias y las invasiones—Yo no voy a permitir que alguien cómo tú se acerque a mis hijos, eres demasiado inestable para estar con dos bebés. Tampoco voy a permitir que crezcan al lado de un genocida maniaco, sediento de poder… Ellos no van a ser cómo tú, no si yo pued…

—Tú…—Me interrumpió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a grandes zancadas a la cama— miserable chiquilla—Mi mente se paralizó por un momento, jamás había visto tanto odio deprendiendo de él, su voz sonaba con un desprecio desgarrador—…Tú no me vas a alejar de mis hijos, escúchame bien Rey, te vas a quedar confinada a esta habitación hasta que mis hijos nazcan, entonces decidirás si te quedas o te vas… pero los niños se quedan conmigo…—Dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire, comenzó a alejarse directo a la puerta, pensaba dejar las cosas así, pero no tiene idea con quien estaba tratando.

—Entonces vas a tener que encadenarme a las paredes, Ben Solo…—Me puse de pie como pude, el cansancio se extendía por mis piernas y apenas podía mantenerme recta— por qué en el momento que salgas por esa puerta, cuando te distraigas un poco yo habré encontrado la manera de irme y nunca, en tu vida, vas a ver a los niños, no si puedo evitarlo—Escupí la última frase.

—Que así sea entonces… diviértete buscando una salida mientras regreso con las cadenas.

Y salió de la habitación, dando grandes pasos, la puerta se cerró justo detrás de él, caminé como puede hasta la entrada, buscando un forma de abrirla, era imposible, necesitaba claves y herramientas para abrir la consola, no veía más puerta y sólo había una ventana que me daba una vista enorme del espacio, caminé lentamente hasta ella y puse mi mano sobre el cristal, el frío que manaba me recorrió el cuerpo, y entonces fui consiente que me hacían falta los zapatos. Tomé dos respiraciones profundas, debía idear una forma de escapar, Ben dejó muy en claras sus intenciones de mantenernos cautivos, planeaba alejarme de mis hijos y por si fuera poco estaba destruyendo la galaxia lentamente… No podía permitirlo, debía encontrar una forma de ponerle fin a todo esto, pero primero debía escapar, alejarme de él y todo el mal que lo rodea.


	26. Chapter 26

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

No salí de la habitación al pasillo, me mantuve parado fuera de la puerta. Estaba furioso, demasiada información que procesar para un solo día, y no encontraba como priorizar mi mente.

Rey acababa de confesarme que los niños que está esperando son míos, hay colonias en planetas no autorizados lo que significa que alguien está tomando decisiones sin mi autorización, La Capitán Phasma ya se encargaba de ese asunto, pero no podía pasar la vida delegando mi trabajo, primero voy a terminar de deshacer el enredo ocasionado con la chatarrera.

No puede ser como mi ánimo subió y bajó en los últimos minutos, una parte de mí estaba extrañamente alegre con la noticia, estaba por convertirme en padre y por supuesto que no iba a ser ni la mitad de los malos padres que me tocaron a mí, ellos van a heredar la galaxia completa, gobernarán a mí lado, serán entrenados sólo por mí… Mi corazón palpitaba con emoción hasta que ella me dijo que debía renunciar a ellos… ¿Estaba loca?, yo no voy a abandonar a mis hijos como alguna vez lo hicieron conmigo, ella va a tener que entender eso.

Y entonces lo peor pasó, inventó toda una historia ridícula sobre quién era el supuesto padre de los gemelos y el peligro al que los expongo yo si hago público que los niños son míos… por una parte comprendí su punto… pero entonces me llamó; inestable, genocida maniaco y sediento de poder… eso me llevó al límite, me hizo estallar como nunca en la vida, jamás me habría creído capaz de hablarle cómo le hablé… la llamé miserable, le advertí que mis hijos se quedarán aquí… ahora puedo escucharla caminar, tratando de abrir la puerta, está demasiado débil para estar de pie, debería entrar para hacerla que se recueste de nuevo, pero aún estaba furioso con ella.

Llamé a los encargados de tecnología, no me separé de la puerta en ningún momento, solicité unas esposas magnéticas, tomé muy en serio su amenaza del escape, no voy a permitir que se lleve a los niños a ningún lado.

Cuando volví a entrar ella estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana, su espalda recargada en el cristal y sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero después de unos segundo de verme, frunció el ceño y su en su mirada sólo había odio.

—Pensé que estarías lejos justo ahora… huyendo en una nave—No me importó humillarla, seguía molesto por su comportamiento.

—Te estoy guiando a una falsa sensación de seguridad—Respondió con rapidez, seguía sentada, sus pies colgaban al suelo, pues el borde de la ventana estaba un poco alto para su estatura.

Me acerqué a ella con pasos firmes, sólo pude ver como se reacomodaba y trataba de bajar de la ventana, su pequeño tamaño me hacía bajar el rostro para poder verla bien. Seguía luciendo amenazante a pesar de estar cansada.

Tomé su brazo, pero en un momento se soltó y trató de dar en paso hacia atrás, pero la sostuve de su otra mano, al mismo tiempo le ponía alrededor de la muñeca una especie de esposa, sólo iba en una mano y eso la mantendrá encerrada en esta habitación, el mecanismo es electrónico, si quiere salir de aquí va a tener que cortarse la mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —Exigió saber.

—Te dije que volvería con cadenas…

—¡Cómo te atreves!—El odio comenzaba a desbordarla.

—Aquí tomamos las amenazas de escape muy en serio…

—No puedes mantenerme encerrada como un animal

—Entonces no te comportes como uno…—Exploté de nuevo en su contra. Ahora la única razón para no apretarle el cuello es que carga dentro de sí a mis dos hijos… y por cómo van las cosas, serán el único lazo que compartamos de ahora en adelante.

No cruzamos más palabras, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación, ahora podría pensar con mayor claridad, evitando el miedo de que Rey pueda escapar, las esposas en su mano no le permitirán ir a ningún lado.

* * *

Él salió de la habitación sin decir más palabras… lo odiaba, más que nunca lo odiaba a él y todo lo que representa ¿Cómo permití que me envolviera en todo esto? Si tan sólo no hubiera acudido a la cita con el caza recompensas, esto no habría pasado, no habría visto a Ben y yo no estuviera aquí… aunque tampoco existirían los gemelos y hasta cierto punto ya me he acostumbrado a la idea de ser madre, pero me sentía más tranquila cuando su padre era Poe Dameron.

Pensar en Poe me hizo recordar a la resistencia, debía advertirles sobre los planes de la primera orden, debían encontrar un modo de advertirle a la galaxia completa que estaba en peligro constante. Pero ahora que estaba confinada a esta habitación mi única esperanza es que Ben traiga consigo algún transmisor que le pueda robar y herramientas… estoy atrapada e incomunicada.

Di algunas vueltas por la habitación, hay espacios en el cuarto, los más remotos como las esquinas a los que casi no puedo pasar, siento como un cosquilleo que me impide el paso, debe ser las ridículas esposas que me puso Ben… deben ser magnéticas y no voy a poder salir de aquí hasta que me las quiten. Debía ser paciente, pero me era imposible relajarme pensando en que cada segundo que estoy aquí sin hacer nada un inocente muere a manos de estas personas.

Caminé de regreso a la ventana y de nuevo me senté sobre el hueco que existe entre la pared y la ventana, era lo suficientemente ancho para que pudiera acomodarme sin problemas. Recargué mi cabeza sobre el cristal, observaba el vacío del espacio que se extendía en todas direcciones.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ni en qué momento exactamente comencé a cabecear, mis ojos estaban pesados y mi cuerpo exhausto… poco a poco fui cediendo hasta que, acunada por el frío y basto espacio, me quedé dormida.

* * *

N/A: Ya por fin los reunimos a los dos en una sola historia, de aquí en la adelante estaremos viendo los dos punto de vista de forma simultánea :)

Me siento más cómoda escribiendo desde la posición de Rey, pero este Fic comenzó como una historia de Ben, por eso decidí intercalarlos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, y veré si hoy puedo al menos avanzar otros dos o tres episodios para tener algo que subir los próximos días.


	27. Chapter 27

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Ese palpitar del corazón, similar a los nervios, la exaltación… la sensación de saber que te acercas a algo cada vez más grande, con cada paso que daba de regreso a la habitación, que ahora compartiría con Rey, esas emociones me inundaban… Estoy molesto con ella sin duda, pero no pienso negar que me vuelve loco su presencia, que con cada gesto de su rostro, cada palabra que sale de su boca me hace querer tomarla de los hombros y lanzarla sobre el colchón más cercano. Pero me contenía, primero; porque está embarazada y debo pensar en su salud, y lo más importante; Ya no sé hasta qué punto sus emociones sigan correspondiendo a las mías.

Cuando la encontré en aquel balcón, con ese atrevido vestido a la luz de la luna… ella correspondió mis besos, mis palabras, no era difícil creer que una parte de ella, pequeña pero existente me deseaba tanto como yo la deseaba a ella. Pero eso pasó hace más de cuatro meses, sus sentimientos pueden cambiar y algo me dice que el piloto es el nuevo elegido.

Las puertas se abren ante mi presencia camino a lo largo del cuarto juntando valor para entrar a la alcoba, pero entonces soy capaz de sentir su tranquilidad, un paz me embriaga; está dormida es obvio, de estar despierta sentiría sólo furia y rencor. Llego ante las puertas de la habitación, todo está oscuro, mis ojos se posan de inmediato en la cama, esperando ver el pequeño bulto recostado, pero no está ahí… mis ojos se abren al intente y mi mirada busca a lo largo de la habitación ¿Se fue? Cumplió con su amenaza, pero no es posible, las esposas deben retenerla. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sentí un piquete extraño en la nuca, como si tiraran de mi cabello llamándome, giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba ella, justo el lugar donde la encontré la última vez; Sentada en la ventana, envuelta en la obscuridad del espacio, levemente iluminada por las estrellas y las luces de la estación, sus dos manos estaban sobre su vientre, sus rodillas flexionadas sobre su pecho o al menos hasta donde alcanzaban y su cabeza recargada en el cristal. Su rostro estaba tan afable, relajado, inconsciente de la situación en la que vivía, sumida en sueño que le brinda paz.

No podía dejarla ahí, por mucho que disfrutara verla dormir en esa posición, me acerqué con cuidado, pasando una mano a través de sus rodillas y la otra por la espalda, la acunaba en mi pecho. Su rostro se presionó de inmediato en mi cuerpo, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza mi ropa, por un momento pensé que estaba despierta, pero seguía sumida en sus sueños.

Apenas pesaba unos kilos más de lo que recordaba, seguía siendo ligera y frágil ante mi tacto áspero, sentía que si aplicaba la fuerza suficiente podría romperla por la mitad. La recosté con cuidado sobre la cama, de inmediato su cuerpo sintió el cambio y extendió sus piernas. Ahora colocaba su cuerpo de lado, sus brazos abrazaban la almohada que estaba más cerca a ella y sus piernas se mantenían ligeramente flexionadas. Pero su vientre, perfecto y redondo se amoldaba a su nueva posición. Rodee la cama y me senté del otro extremo, pasé mi ropa sobre mis hombros, el frío me recorrió el torso ¿De verdad voy a acostarme a dormir a su lado? La última vez que dormimos junto a la mañana siguiente ella había desaparecido, y es todo la experiencia que tengo con mujeres en mi cama ¿Será que despierto y no la veré de nuevo? Suspiré con fuerza y pasé mis manos sobre mi melena rizada… entonces de nuevo sentí un tirón en el cabello. No lo estaba imaginando, me giré con cuidado de no despertarla, estaba justo detrás de los niños. Observaba con fuerza su vientre abultado, increíble que ahí dentro estén dos pequeños que son completamente míos, puse una mano sobre el colchón, acercando mi cuerpo con cuidado hasta ella, pude ver que se arremolinaba un poco, pero no me detuve, subí mis rodillas y estaba sentado justo frente a ella. Giré mi rostro para ver su cara, seguía dormida, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, de nuevo volví mi mirada con los gemelos ¿Cómo serán? ¿Tendrán sus ojos o los míos? ¿Su temperamento o el mío? Somos tan diferentes, sólo espero que no hereden mis atributos físicos, la infancia es muy dura cuando tienes orejas como las mías o un nariz por la que debo agradecerle por siempre a mi padre… ella sin duda es más hermosa. Mi mano se mueve nerviosa entre las telas de la cama, dudando entre acercarse más o no, la curiosidad de sentir a mis hijos es más intensa que el respeto por el espacio personal, además al diablo ellos son tan míos como de ella, no lo pienso dos veces cuando mis manos se coloca sobre su vientre. La forma, el tamaño, la energía que irradia es sorprendente, ella tiene un par de usuarios de la fuerza muy poderosos, de eso no cabe duda, un risa estúpida se me escapa de los labios, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sonreí igual, sentí un movimiento, luego otro, como si un par de manitas me regresaran el saludo.

—Hola…—Dije en voz muy baja, procurando evitar despertar a Rey—…Yo soy su padre.

De nuevo las manitas, o al menos eso creía que eran se movieron para saludarme de regreso, contestaban al sonido de mi voz.

—Hola papá…—La voz quebrada de Rey me regresó a la habitación, su mano se posó ligeramente sobre la mía, giré mi rostro para verla, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, recién despertados, sus ojos brillaban, incluso en la oscuridad podía notarlo, sus pómulos estaban elevados ella está sonriendo… ¿Sonriendo? Traté que retirar mi mano pero sus dedos se ciñeron sobre los míos. —Te reconocen…—Dijo en un hilo de voz—… aun no entiendo cómo, pero ellos saben quién eres tú.

Soltó mi mano lentamente, mientras se quedaba dormida de nuevo, yo mantuve la mía en su lugar. Ella no se veía molesta, talvez estas horas sola le sirvieron para recapacitar sobre el asunto de la paternidad de los niños, ellos debían estar a mi lado y quizás ella ya lo está asimilando.

Me recosté rápidamente sobre la cama. No podía dejar de verla dormir, era todo un placer, podría contemplarla por horas, pero finalmente el sueño me venció.

Mis ojos se adaptaban a un nuevo tipo de oscuridad y a una perspectiva completamente diferente a la que tenía al dormir. Mi cuerpo estaba flotando sobre comodidad y calidez. Me tomó sólo un segundo darme cuenta que estaba de regreso en la cama, y no estaba sola; Ben estaba recostado frente a mí, dándome su espalda… Estaba acostado justo igual que cuando lo dejé dormido la única vez que estuvimos juntos. ¿Debía despertarlo y hacerlo que se fuera? Esta era su habitación, la intrusa soy yo, pero yo no tengo opción, yo estoy encerrada a el lugar, él debería irse de aquí, al menos respetar mi situación y no aprovecharse y tomar el lado contiguo de la cama. Si eso haré lo despertaré para obligarlo a buscar otro lugar donde dormir, o que busque un lugar para mí… me reúso a compartir mi espacio con él. Entonces una sensación familiar me recorrió el cuerpo, oh no… ¿Por qué son así?; recriminé a mis hijos en mi mente, se arremolinaban y se acomodaban en otra posición, debía ser fuerte, aguantar, el orgullo me impedía despertarlo ahora… pero hasta cuando podré soportar esta sensación, tengo casi cinco meses de embarazo y son gemelos… los primero meses fueron las náuseas, ahora debía levantarme al baño cada minuto del día, al menos en la celda tenía una letrina… aquí no tengo idea de donde están las cosas, mucho menos el baño… ¿Y si no hay baño en esta habitación? Aguanta, me repetía una y otra vez, respira y aguanta… ¿Aguantar a que… a que nazcan y entonces usar el baño? Giré mi rostro hacia Ben, debía tragarme el orgullo y despertarlo, mi pequeña vejiga no soportará los cuatro meses restantes.

—Ben…—Dije en voz ridículamente baja, como si hablara para no despertarlo—Ben…—Repetí de nuevo al mismo tiempo que pasaba mi mano sobre su hombro ¿Estaba desnudo? no tenía camiseta o algo que le cubriera el pecho ¿Qué le ocurre?

Giró sobre su torso, sus ojos estaban adormilados, su melena estaba despeinada, jamás pensé en verlo tan humano.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con exasperación.

—Ben…—Volví a repetir su nombre, incapaz de formar esa simple frase con mi boca. Entonces se enderezó sobre la cama, las sabanas se resbalaron sobre su cuerpo, mis ojos se movieron en todas direcciones, si, su pecho estaba desnudo. De nuevo volví y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, tratando de evitar el bajar mi mirada.

—Ben…—

—Sólo dilo ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Algo te duele?

Contuve la respiración, sentí mis orejas ponerse rojas, él me inspeccionaba con la mirada, confundido por mi actitud. Su rostro estaba sereno, su cuerpo estaba tenso, nos observamos por otro lapso de tiempo en el que no pude ser capaz de darle forma a mis palabras.

—¿Quieres… usar el baño? —Preguntó con calma. Asentí con demasiada exageración. —Bien, está justo ahí…— dijo señalando un punto vacío, la puerta estaba oculta, por eso no la veía—… sígueme.

Se puso de pie y camino por hasta el punto vacío de la pared, dormía sólo en unos ajustado pantalones negros, ya estaba roja de la vergüenza no creo que note que me apenó el verlo caminar. Lo seguí torpemente hasta la puerta, que abrió al instante, dentro estaba la letrina, corrí adentro y giré una vez que entré.

—No te vas a quedar ahí…—Al instante reaccionó y cerró la puerta.

No puede ser que aguanté tanto tiempo. Sentía mucha vergüenza… Ben estaba del otro lado de la puerta escuchando, es increíble que siga aquí sentada, tampoco he tomado tanta agua. Cuando por fin terminé puse atención a mi alrededor… a mi costado estaba una regadera con una enorme tina transparente, justo enfrente estaba un lavamanos, con muchos frascos de aromas alrededor, llegué hasta el y lavé mis manos, la sensación del agua era revitalizante, puse un poco de agua en mis manos y la pasé por mi rostro, esto necesitaba también, una ducha… será mucha molestia si le pido usar su regadera.

No, debía resistirme a todo esto, no soy una invitada aquí, soy una prisionera, estoy en contra de mi voluntad y él quiere quedarse con mis hijos. Tomé un gran bocanada de aire y caminé hasta la puerta… seguía cerrada, debería haber un mando aquí, pero no lo veía.

—¿Ben?—Le llamé mientras tocaba la puerta.

—¿Lista?... —Preguntó con calma, al mismo tiempo abrió la puerta al instante y entró al baño—El mando de la puerta está aquí y aquí…—Me dijo señalando los mandos fuera y dentro del baño. —No creo que será la única vez que te despiertes y es mejor que lo sepas ahora, no quiero que me levantes de nuevo.

Me dio la espalda y caminó de regreso a su cama, lo seguí de cerca.

—Si te molesta ser despertado, debiste enviarme a una celda, lejos de ti…—Le respondí de inmediato, no me gustaba la forma en que me hablaba.

—Sólo regresa a dormir y déjame tranquilo…

—No pienso compartir cama contigo…—Se sentó de nuevo.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez

—Y mira que bien resultó eso…—Dije señalando mi vientre—Entonces o me buscas un lugar donde dormir o me envías de regreso a mi celda.

—O vuelves a dormir en la ventana… haz lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué me tratas así? Tú eres quién me trajo a su habitación, déjame ir y líbrate de mí.

—Vuelve a la cama y deja de decir tonterías…

—No me voy a acostar a tu lado—Le grité.

—Bien…—Dijo poniéndose de pie—No lo hagas, yo me voy, dormir en el suelo debe ser más grato que escucharte pelear todo el tiempo—Caminó hasta la puerta y salió casi corriendo la habitación.

No entendí por qué… pero en el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas y una horrible sensación me invadió por todo el abdomen… lo odiaba con cada célula de mi ser, cada parte de mi cuerpo lo detestaba a morir, pero… no podía evitar sentir un decepción y una gran tristeza. Me dejé caer sobre el suelo mientras pasaba mis manos sobre los gemelos. —¿Qué me están haciendo? —Les pregunté, pues sabía sin duda que todas las emociones encontradas que estaba experimentando eran a causa del embarazo.


	28. Chapter 28

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

He estado durmiendo en el suelo los últimos días, Rey no soporta mi presencia y para ser franco yo tampoco soporto la suya, quiero evitar encontrarme pensando en ella constantemente, pero hay veces, cómo ahora, que no lo puedo evitar. Las luces de las lámparas me marcan el camino, sigo su rumbo para llegar hasta la sala de control, donde debe estar Phasma, necesito reportes, de ella en específico, pues ahora se ha convertido en mis ojos durante las invasiones. Quiero saber cuánto antes quien está detrás de las información falseada.

—Señor…—Esa irritante voz de la única chica en la guardia me hace detener. Giré para confrontarla, estaba de pie con sus manos unidas a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté sin ánimo en mi voz, casi monótono.

—La chica de Jakku…—Comenzó diciendo—… ella ¿He dejado de estar a mi cuidado?

Casi olvidaba que a ella le encomendé encargarse de Rey cuando recién había llegado a la base.

—La chica de Jakku está ahora bajo mi supervisión—Le respondí tajante. Me mantuve frente a ella por unos segundos, algo veía en sus ojos, una genuina preocupación se dibujaba en ellos. Caminé algunos pasos para estar lo suficientemente cerca. Su respiración y postura cambiaron con mi presencia.

—Ella…—Detectaba el miedo en su voz, le aterraba dirigirse a mí pero aun así se mantenía plantada en el suelo—… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Está bien—De nuevo le respondí cortante, esta joven se preocupa de verdad por el bienestar de Rey… ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chatarrera que convierte a cada persona que se cruza en su camino? —Y te recomiendo alejes tus emociones, nublan tu juicio… ella fue tu misión y ahora se ha terminado, continúa con tus deberes.

Di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme.

—Señor…—Me llamaba mientras se acercaba con lentitud.

—¡Ahora que!

—Y los niños… ¿Ellos, están bien?

Me detuve en seco ¿Es que acaso ella lo sabía? ¿Rey se lo confesó? ¿Sabrá también que los niños son míos?... regresé sólo mi rostro, ella observaba los costados, preocupada de que alguien la escuchara.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estuviste investigando en la enfermería?

—No señor, jamás, no sin su autorización…

—Entonces ¿Cómo? —Le exigí una respuesta

—Es difícil de explicar…—Sus grandes ojos verdes me confrontaban con vergüenza—…Creo que siempre lo supe.

Su respuesta no me tomó por sorpresa, sólo que en ocasiones olvido que toda mi guardia personal es sensible a la fuerza, todos fueron alumnos de la academia Jedi de Luke… más nunca continuaron con su entrenamiento, pero hay habilidades naturales que se siguen desarrollando, y de todos en la guardia ella siempre fue la más intuitiva. Entonces me vuelvo a cuestionar si ella sabrá que los niños son míos, lo más probable es que sí, pero el mismo miedo que la atrajo a nosotros en primer lugar es que le mantiene la boca cerrada

—Evite decir estas cosas en voz alta…

La dejé sola en el pasillo, mientras me alejaba para caminar de regreso a la habitación, conozco las habilidades de mi gente, pero necesito saber que tanto habló Rey con ella, su preocupación y cambio de ánimos me hacen sospechar que durante su encierro se gestó algo más grande entre ellas dos.

Entré a la habitación, como de costumbre Rey contemplaba la venta, giró de inmediato cuando me escuchó, su rostro se descompuso y ahora era una sola mueca de odio.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con altanería, yo sólo me dedicaba a observarla.

—¿Qué tanto hablaste con ella? —Le exigí saber, mi voz sonaba sombría.

—¿Con quién? —Sus ojos se crisparon mientras me respondía.

—Kira Ren… Quiero saber por qué me aborda por los pasillos para preguntarme por ti—Dije con repugnancia

—¿Jazz? ¿Cómo está? —Su rostro completo se suavizó con la sola mención de su nombre

—Aquí no es más que una Guardia, y su nombre es Kira Ren…

—Su nombre es Jazzabell…

—Irrelevante—Le dije mientras con la mano la tomaba del brazo—¿Qué tanto hablaron? —Volví a exigir

—No mucho—Respondió tratando de liberar su brazo—Ella me visitaba cuando estaba en la celda, me llevaba comida, era la única que parecía estar preocupada por mí y por mis niños.

—¿Y por qué sabe que son dos? ¿Tú le dijiste? ¿Sabe que son míos?

Dejó de forcejear al instante, su rostro estaba sereno, su mirada se perdió, estaba analizando lo que acababa de decirle.

—Ella… no lo sabía, siempre se refirió a los gemelos como "el bebé" nunca me dio o me dijo señas de que supiera algo más.

—No me gusta… no es prudente que más personas sepan que estás aquí.

—La mitad de tu guardia lo sabe, y el general y los soldados de asalto que custodiaban mi celda.

La observé con mala cara, casi podía sentir la burla en su respuesta.

— La mitad de mi guardia, y el general y los soldados de asalto que custodiaban tu celda; creen que no eres más que una puta que debe cargar con el hij…—Me arrepentí casi en el momento en que se lo dije… tampoco me permitió continuar pues un fuerte golpe me recorrió la mejilla, el dolor era intenso, puse mi mano sobre el punto exacto en el que ella me golpeó.

—No te permito, que me vuelvas a hablar de ese modo—Sus ojos estaban rojos, no sólo veía tristeza, veía ira, coraje—No te permito que me hables de ningún modo… sal de aquí.

—Esta es mi habitación.

—Entonces sácame de aquí—Gritó, sentí el desgarro de su garganta mientras me lo dijo.

No le pude responder, no quise responder… de repente el peso de mis acciones me llegó a los hombros, salí del cuarto dejándola con una tristeza que era casi palpable. Yo estaba molesto con ella porque me ocultó lo de los niños por demasiado tiempo, porque pensaba dárselos a alguien más, porque aun viéndome a los ojos me negó que los niños fueran míos… Tenía tanto rencor atorado en la garganta, tanto que recriminarle pero ¿De verdad lo valía? Hace menos de dos meses seguía pensando en ella, en sus manos, en sus labios, en lo delicado de su piel ¿Cómo me permití perder el control y hablarle de ese modo? Podía sentirla a través de la pared la tristeza la consumía y la llevaba a un borde de oscuridad. Por un pequeño segundo me permití ser empático, me vi encerrado en una jaula, sólo, con dos niños, sin opciones, sin libertad… Ya era suficiente todo lo que estaba viviendo sin agregarle mis reclamos.

Entonces una idea me cruzó la cabeza, salí disparado del cuarto buscando enmendar mis errores.

* * *

Puta… la palabra no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, me llamó puta. Talvez no le di más opciones que creerlo, me acosté con él a la primera provocación, quizás es incluso lo que piensa de mí todo el tiempo.

La sola mención de la palabra me hace recordar los viejos insultos que solían decirnos en Jakku a las jóvenes, nos trataban cómo basura, algunos aprovechaban sus posiciones para obligarnos a ceder ante ellos, muchas pobre mujeres, y hombres también, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar algunas propuestas, cuando vives en un desierto en ocasiones no hay remedio… Yo pude salir bien librada de todo eso, aprendí a defenderme y tampoco soy muy agraciada. Pero no significa que no fui agobiada por todos, y si no les permití a ninguna de esas personas tocarme sin mi consentimiento, no le voy a permitir a él que me llame así. Y de haber cedido, tampoco lo habría hecho por gusto, en ocasiones el hambre y la sed son más poderosos.

Cuando Ben salió de la habitación pude ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada, él sabe el daño que me ocasionó… incluso lo siento, aun sin verlo, de pie en medio de la sala. Las lágrimas se me salen de los ojos y lucho contra la fuerza de suspirar y descargar mi llanto, pero sé que soy más fuerte que esto, no le voy a dar el gusto de verme derrotada. Arrastro los pies hasta la ventana, mi lugar favorito, al menos ver el espacio me brinda esperanzas de que voy a salir, en cualquier momento idearé una forma de quitarme este tonto brazalete y buscare a la resistencia.

Recargo mi cabeza sobre el cristal y me permito pensar en todo ellos, escapar a mi zona feliz, pienso en Poe Dameron y sus atenciones constantes, en Finn y su cálida mano sobre mi barriga, en Rose y sus tiernas canciones para los gemelos… y sobre todo pensaba en Leia, en lo feliz de su mirada cuando descubrió que sería abuela de dos niños, los necesitaba a todos ellos. Pasé mi mano sobre mi vientre, ellos son ahora mi único contacto real con amor y cariño, aquí en esta base rodeada de enemigos, son mis hijos lo único que me brinda paz.

Escuché la puerta abrirse de nuevo, no más, no voy a poder ser capaz de soportar la voz de Ben otra vez.

—¿Rey? —Pero esa no era la voz de Ben… Me giré en momento en que descubrí de quién era esa voz.

—¡Jazz! —Grité con emoción, corrí hasta su encuentro y la abracé con fuerza, sentía su delgado abdomen colisionando con el mío. Sus manos me tomaron por la espalda y me dieron un dulce masaje.

—¿Cómo sigues? Ya no pude volver a verte después de que llegaste a la enfermería… se supone que debía cuidarte.

—Estoy bien, estamos bien—Le dije sonriendo mientras sobaba mi vientre—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunté con extrañez, no su supone que nadie entre o salga de este cuarto a menos que seas Ben Solo.

—El Líder Supremo me ha dado autorización para visitarte, le pregunté por ti hoy más temprano, supongo que ha pensado que es bueno para ti que recibas visitas.

Casi estoy segura que ni ella se cree las palabras que salen de su boca.

—Aja… claro, eso quiere decir que continuarás visitándome—No lo pregunté con la esperanza de no estar mal entendiendo sus palabras.

—Si… todos los días a la hora del almuerzo, supongo que debes extrañar las frutas.

—Extraño más mantener una conversación sin gritos.

Pasamos al menos dos horas conversando, ella acariciaba con ternura mi barriga, mientras les hablaba a los niños, aun se refería a ellos como uno, supongo que debe estar esperando que yo le confirme que son dos. Era agradable tenerla de regreso, estar a su lado me reconforta de una forma que no podía explicar, era como si de alguna manera llenara un vacío dentro de mí, como si fuera una pieza clave de un acertijo. Simplemente me dejo llevar por la calidez de su presencia y dejo de pensar en Ben, en la Primera Orden, en mi secuestro, todo se borra, aquí y ahora sólo importábamos nosotras.

—Volveré mañana…—Dijo mientras terminaba de darle cariño a los niños—…lo prometo—Concluyó viendo a mis ojos.

Salió de la habitación y de nuevo me sentí sola, al menos por un momento olvidé todo el problema en el que estaba metida. Ben por su cuenta no volvió a aparecer por la habitación hasta entradas las horas del sueño, o eso supongo, ya que me encontraba dormida cuando él debió llegar.


	29. Chapter 29

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Ahogada, asfixiada, me sentía sumergida y asustada, en mi mente estaba rodeada por agua, el pecho estaba contraído, tomando tanto aire cómo podía, abrí mis ojos lentamente sólo para encontrarme rodeada por la oscuridad del cuarto, era un mal sueño, pero entonces algo me comenzó a molestar en la nuca, una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo observada de cerca. Giré sólo mi rostro, pues mi vientre no me permitía mover el cuerpo completo, no veía nada, sólo negrura, me senté sobre la cama, tallé mis ojos con mis manos y pude distinguir los mechones alborotados del cabello de Ben Solo.

—Perdón…—Dijo en un apenas audible hilo de voz—Lamento lo de que dije, no fue correcto.

¿Estaba dormida aún? Ben Solo se estaba disculpando, no dije nada por al menos un minuto, me dediqué a contemplarlo, poco a poco sus rasgos se hacían más evidentes, su mirada estaba apagada, no veía el odio que regularmente siempre está presente. Debo confesar que comenzaba a asustarme.

—Has hecho cosas más graves que llamarme puta…

Noté como su cuerpo completo reaccionó ante la mención de la palabra.

—No… Rey, sé que no ha sido maravilloso, pero mi intensión no fue llegar a tanto—Su voz sonaba calmada, lo que contrastaba por completo con todo lo que había hecho desde que me encontró; primero; me secuestró, segundo; me encerró aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada, tercero; quiere quedarse con mis hijos y cuarto; está destruyendo la galaxia poco a poco.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu intención?

—Yo sólo quiero a mis hijos—Dijo con voz autoritaria, comenzaba a ser el mismo hombre demandante de siempre.

—Esta no es la forma… Estás tomando las decisiones equivocadas, demasiado impulsivas…

—¿Yo estoy tomando decisiones impulsivas? —Y ha recuperado su tono molesto de siempre—No fui yo quién casi regala a los niños a un desconocido…—Ahí estaba el odio y rencor en su voz. Cerró sus ojos y apuño sus manos, tomó un fuerte respiro y volvió a relajar su cuerpo—…lo siento, debo asimilar todo esto… estoy siendo injusto y… ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió algo tan tonto? —Luchaba por controlarse para hablar y podía notarlo. Era extraño verlo, es como si fueran dos personas diferentes tratando de llevar la conversación.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? ¿Me vas a reclamar toda la vida?

—Estoy tratando de controlarme, pero no me lo haces más fácil.

—No es sobre que sea fácil… esto, lo que está ocurriendo entre los dos ya es complicado… no podemos estar juntos en la misma habitación porque inmediatamente buscamos sacarnos los ojos…

—Si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho desde el comienzo…—Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el ventanal. Se iluminaba vagamente por las luces externas de la estación.

—¿Para qué? Para… para buscar a los niños y querer llevártelos, el destino habría sido el mismo, yo estaría encerrada o aun intentando escapar. Aquí el único que sale ganando eres tú.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, el que aproveché para ponerme de pie, me comenzaban a incomodar las piernas sobre la cama, y un pequeño calambre se estaba haciendo presente en el fondo de mi vientre, necesitaba caminar un poco, extender las piernas y permitir la circulación de la sangre. Mis pasos eran torpes, y mis manos se apoyaban en todo lo que encontraban, sobre la cama, los muebles, la pared.

—Es evidente que ninguno de los dos va a renunciar a ellos…—Comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pasó sus manos a su espalda, continuaba contemplando la oscuridad del espacio. Yo me detuve y sostuve de la pared donde se encontraba la puerta.

—…Son mis hijos, Ben… ¿Cómo podría renunciar a ellos?

—Entonces… quédate sólo con uno y yo conservaré al otro.

Fue el momento en que volteó a verme, su mirada estaba vacía, perdida en la nada y repleta de agonía. Me sentí sucia por alguna razón, el sólo pensar en separar a los gemelos me daba nauseas, el pequeño calambre en mi vientre se intensificó un poco, puse mi mano sobre ellos.

—¿Estás loco? —Le grité con furia—No voy a separar a los niños, ellos deben estar juntos, ¿Qué clase de vida les esperaría estando separados?… se… se sentirán vacíos el resto de sus vidas. Uno luchará a tu lado y el otro con la resistencia y ¿Entonces qué? El destino se encargará de unirlos en el futuro y continuar luchando en esta guerra que parece no tener fin.

Se mantuvo estático mientras le gritaba, sentía el corazón acelerado. Estaba molesta y odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando… simplemente debía dejarme ir, tener a mis hijos en paz ¿Qué tan difícil era aceptarlo? Los latidos de mi corazón se intensificaron y el dolor en el vientre se hizo casi insoportable. Ambas manos estaban ocupadas una tratando de detener mi peso desde la puerta y la otra tratando de tranquilizar a los bebés. Mi respiración se volvió más pesada, sentí las frías gotas de sudor recorriendo mi frente.

—¿Rey? —Escuché la voz de Ben fuera de tono, acompañado por un zumbido que comenzaba a predominar en mis oídos. El cuarto completo comenzó a darme vueltas, intenté dar otro paso pero mis piernas estaban fallando inexplicablemente.

Sentí que caía el suelo, pero no alcanzaba a tocarlo, en su lugar sentía un cálido agarre que me tomaba primero por la cintura y subía por la espalda.

—…Apóyate…—Decía, apenas fui consiente. Sentí mis pies alejarse del suelo, de repente volaba. Veía todo borroso, estaba recostada otra vez, las luces a mi alrededor comenzaban a tornarse más intensas hasta que mis ojos se cerraron tratando de evitarlas.

—Rey…—Escuchaba débilmente—¿Rey? —Pero fui incapaz de responder. Y de repente ya no fui consiente de nada.

* * *

Me sentía impotente, Rey ha estado demasiado tiempo dormida… llamé al médico desde el momento que dejó de reaccionar, los minutos se han vuelto eternos mientras el médico revisa sus signos.

—Está estable, por ahora… ¿Ha estado haciendo alguna actividad física?

—No—Le respondí de inmediato—Sólo ha estado aquí encerrada, es una prisionera.

—Debería al menos mantener su mente ocupada con algo, el estrés le está causando todo esto.

—Pero ¿Va a estar bien?

—Es difícil de decir… el embarazo es delicado… Trate de que esté lo más cómoda posible, de lo contrario podría perder a los dos niños.

El médico no se quedó mucho después de eso, salió de la habitación y me quedé solo a su lado, viéndola dormir. Mis emociones estaban totalmente alteradas, quería destrozar todo a mí alrededor, detener el tiempo.

Yo la estoy matando lentamente. Si decido mantenerla encerrada la perderé a ella y a los niños para siempre, y si la libero estarán vivos, pero lejos de mí… No quería, no los conocía pero los necesitaba, ellos son tan parte mía como de ella. Debo esperar a que despierte y tomar una decisión entre los dos. Dejaré de ser egoísta y tomar una decisión basado no en mi estabilidad emocional, debía anteponer la salud no sólo de los niños, también de la mujer que alguna vez fue tan importante para mí… una mujer que sigue siendo importante para mí.


	30. Chapter 30

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Cada minuto se sintió como la vida misma, demasiado largos para llevar la cuenta. Rey se movía inquieta en la cama, el médico a bordo de la estación acaba de analizarla, según sus palabras ella está bajo demasiado estrés, un problema que ha ido acumulando desde el momento que supo qué estaba embarazada, yo no he hecho otra cosa que fomentárselo, con mis asedios y persecuciones, la orillé a exiliarse para buscar un lugar tranquilo para tener a los niños, no conforme con todo eso la saqué de su hogar, la traje al espacio y la he obligado a permanecer aquí sólo esperando a que los niños nazcan para entonces quitárselos… ella tiene razón; de verdad soy un monstruo.

Examino mis acciones y sé que he tomado una decisión, debo dejarla ir, por su bien y el bienestar de los gemelos, ella realmente no se merece todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me senté sobre el colchón de la cama y suspiré con tristeza ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ellos? No quería separarme, yo deseaba formar parte de sus vidas, pero no soy, ni les puedo ofrecer lo mejor.

Escuché el cambio en la respiración de Rey. Me resigné a que entre más rápido despertara más rápido sabrá que será enviada de regreso a Corellia.

—¿Rey?... —Pregunté apenas audible en cuanto vi que abrió sus ojos.

Fue rápida, con sólo verme su ceño se frunció, mi sola presencia bastaba para ponerla furiosa, es esta justo la razón por la que estoy dejándola ir.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Mi voz seguía siendo demasiado baja.

—Mejor, no gracias a ti…—Su mirada me escudriñaba, veía sus ojos subir y bajar con intensidad.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la ventana no podía verla a los ojos, estaba avergonzado por mis actos, justo ahora sólo quería que me perdonara.

—Escucha… yo, lo lamento… he sido un verdadero…

—Idiota, estúpido, patán—Dijo con severidad interrumpiéndome.

—Si…—Le dije bajando mi rostro—… Y un monstruo… Rey…

No pude seguir hablando, mi voz estaba cortada y mis ojos hinchados, peiné mi cabello y me giré para no confrontarla. La situación me estaba destrozando, la quería a mi lado, quería retenerla a mi lado, pero ya era imposible.

—Voy a dejarte ir…—Dije girando de nuevo a su lugar, caminé hasta la cama y estire mi mano haciendo un ademan para que me pasara la suya, sus ojos estaban confusos, me observaba con recelo, una parte de ella no confiaba en mis palabras, y no la culpo. —Voy a liberarte, dame tu mano.

De inmediato alzo su mano, la que estaba conectada al brazalete y la extendió. No habló, sólo se dedicaba a verme, quería verla a los ojos, pedirle que se quedara, pero no es lo mejor ni lo más sano, debía dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso, ella no pertenece a este mundo, ella es pura luz y los niños, oh mi hijos, yo sólo espero que sean iguales a ella.

—Kira Ren viene en camino, ella… ella te escoltará de regreso a Corellia y se mantendrá a tu lado hasta que la resistencia te encuentre… No—Le respondí cuando crispó sus ojos—No es una trampa, yo sólo quiero que los niños estén bien.

Cuando el brazalete cayó al suelo ella masajeó su muñeca con fuerza, la estaba lastimando. Se puso de pie con cuidado, yo sólo me aparté de su camino, llegó con torpeza a la puerta, seguía sin hablar, pero su mirada ya había cambiado, estaba más tranquila y lo sentía en sus emociones. Cuando alcanzó el mando de la puerta, una oscuridad se cernió sobre mí, quería gritarle, retenerla, mi respiración se aceleró y mis manos formaron un puño al instante.

—Rey…—Le grité y de inmediato ella se sobresaltó. Sentí en mi pecho un dolor inmenso que me recorría el cuerpo, di dos pasos pequeños en su posición—… Por favor, no… no les hables mal de mí—Le supliqué con una voz que no podía reconocer—Yo sólo quería, quería ser parte de sus vidas, no quería abandonarlos cómo hicieron conmigo.

Mis palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, ella me observó por unos pocos segundos cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de ella, cerrando la puerta, dejándome sin una despedida, sin su perdón.

* * *

Era libre por fin, podría regresar con mis amigos, darles a mis hijos un lugar tranquilo donde crecer, podría por fin salir de esta terrible prisión… pero una parte de mí se quedó clavada en la habitación, suspendida y atontada por las palabras que salieron de la boca de Ben… "No quería abandonarlos" cuando lo dijo no pude evitar recordar mis gritos, mi desesperación, mis noches sola cuando era una niña olvidada en Jakku, preguntándome cada noche ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

Pasé mi mano sobre mi vientre, ya no era esa pequeña barriga sobresaltada, ahora era un gran bulto que se movía todo el tiempo, estaba a menos de cuatro meses de convertirme en madre. ¿De verdad podré apartar a dos niños de su padre? ¿Qué tan buen padre podría ser Ben? Leia alguna vez me confesó que por alejar a Han de Ben, las cosas empeoraron… ella estaba segura que Han habría sido un padre magnífico, pero jamás le dio la oportunidad. Y Ben aún con toda esa oscuridad que lo rodea no ha dudado nunca, desde el momento que supo que los niños son de él, los ha amado. Eso es mucho más de lo que yo les pude haber ofrecido, cundo yo descubrí que estaba embarazada no dejaba de recordarme que fue un error, que ellos eran un error que estuve dispuesta a eliminar.

Mi cuerpo se mantenía estático en la sala, se supone que Jazz viene en camino para sacarme de aquí. Pero ahora sentía que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, ahora que era libre de decidir, sin ataduras, libre al fin, quería estar aquí, no sé hasta qué punto, pero estaba segura, que todas esas emociones eran causadas por los niños.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, no era la puerta principal, era la puerta de la habitación, volteé mi rostro y ahí estaba él, de pie rodeado por un aura negra y perturbante, su rostro estaba apagado y veía su cuerpo sin brillo, vacío y sin vida.

—Pensé que ya te habría ido…—Continuaba hablando a media voz, tan raro en él.

—Jazz no… no ha llegado aun

—La llamaré de nuevo—Dijo tomando su comunicador.

—Ben…—Le hablé tan rápido como pude, antes de que presionara el botón y la llamada se efectuara—¿Por qué haces esto? —Le pregunté con tranquilidad, antes de caer inconsciente él continuaba gritando, se disculpó, pero aún mantenía su tono posesivo sobre mí y sobre los gemelos.

—El médico dijo que debes estar tranquila, que tu embarazo es riesgoso y que el estrés te puede hacer perder a los niños…—No reaccioné a sus palabras, alguna vez en la resistencia me dieron el mismo diagnóstico, fue cuando optaron por enviarme desterrada a Corellia, que curioso, Ben estaba tomando la misma medida—… Aquí sólo te estoy haciendo daño a ti y a los niños… fui egoísta

—¿Y no te importa no verlos más? —Su rostro se descompuso de nuevo, he pasado el último mes de mi vida atrapada en su habitación por su inhabilidad de dejarnos ir, y ahora nos soltaba así como así.

—Prefiero que estén vivos, aun si o no formo parte de sus vidas. Pero—Dijo acercándose veloz a mí —No permitas que me olviden, Rey… Me reúso a ser una mancha en sus vidas, un recuerdo apenas claro.

Sus ojos me atravesaban, suplicantes, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y se dejó caer al suelo, estaba derribado ante mí, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y un cosquilleo si hizo presente en mi vientre, lo niños estaban reaccionando a mis emociones, ellos estaban alterados, desesperados.

—Ellos…—Comencé a decir—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero ellos lo saben…—El rostro de Ben se elevó para verme mientras hablaba—Te conocen, reaccionan tu voz.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro, solté una de mis manos y la pasé por su mejilla, él reaccionó a la caricia con ternura, cerrando sus ojos y recargando su rostro en mi mano. Sentía su calor.

—Habría sido un excelente padre…—Dijo resignado, poniéndose de pie y soltando mis manos, bajó su mirada y volvió a girar para alejarse de mí, pero no fui capaz de verlo así… Es un hombre arrogante, cruel, nefasto, un ser despreciable… pero yo sé que hay bondad en él, puedo asegurar que la he visto, y si puedo aferrarme a eso, seré capaz de hacer por él lo que nadie más quiso; Traerlo de regreso a la luz.

Tomé su mano con la mía antes de que se alejara.

—Si decido quedarme…—Comencé hablando—No estaré confinada a tu habitación, podré salir si yo lo quiero y cuando yo quiera, no seré una prisionera y no me impondrás tus condiciones o tus reglas.

Vi el cambio en sus ojos, un brillo se hacía presente en ellos.

—No—Respondió con rapidez—Jamás.

—No volverás a gritarme, ni reclamarme nada, no soy de tu propiedad…

Él sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras su rostro se volvía expresivo de nuevo.

—No quiero cometer más errores, ayúdame a darme cuenta que no estoy cometiendo uno al elegir quedarme a tu lado.

—Lo que tú quieras—Respondió en un susurro.

* * *

Ella se quedaría, ella había decidido permanecer a mi lado, bajo condiciones que una parte de mi refutaba y se negaba a acatar, pero otra parte aceptó con gusto. No podría cuidar de ella ni de los niños estando lejos, y hasta ahora eso era lo único que me importaba, podría mantenerla a mi lado y velar por los tres, nada, jamás se atreverá a tocarla, no si yo estoy a su lado, le demostraré que puedo ser confiable, que puedo dejar de lado mis impulsos y centrar mis emociones, seré justo lo que ellos necesitan que sea, una persona equilibrada.

La acompañé a caminar hasta el salón, en el que ella jamás ha estado, y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, mientras suspiraba y observaba el techo, sin duda cuestionándose sobre la decisión que acaba de tomar.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Pregunté de inmediato—¿Agua, comida? Lo que necesites sólo pídelo, de inmediato haré que te lo traigan.

—No, estoy bien…

Me mantuve a su lado en silencio, ahora que la tendría a mi lado no sabía que decir, estaba nervioso ante su presencia, me sentía como aquellos días posteriores a nuestro encuentro, ansioso por estar a su lado. Hemos discutido cada vez que estamos juntos, ahora que hemos hecho esta tregua ya no tenemos de que hablar. Pero me encargaré de que no dude nunca que tomó la decisión indicada.


	31. Chapter 31

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Entonces ¿Decidiste quedarte? —Jazz estaba sentada a mi lado, sosteniendo un enorme platón con frutas.

Por supuesto que ella lo sabía, había recibido órdenes de escoltarme de regreso a Corellia, para cuando apareció en la puerta yo ya estaba recostada en el sofá fuera de la habitación. Sólo salió y regresó de inmediato con ese delicioso plato con frutas.

—Es por una cuestión de seguridad…—Traté de no ser muy franca con mi respuesta, no sé qué tanta versión de la historia conoce, y según Ben ella es muy intuitiva. De cualquier forma prefería ser discreta.

—¿Ya probaste estos? —Dijo ofreciendo un jugoso trozo de un fruta color amarillo. La tomé con cuidado, era resbaladiza, y la metí a mi boca, el sabor era delicioso muy dulce.

—Está rica…—Le dije con la boca llena—Le encanta a…—Tomé un segundo en meditarlo, se supone que ella ya sabe que son dos niños ¿Qué caso tenía seguir ocultándolo? —… a los niños.

Ella sólo sonrió cuando le confirmé lo obvio, ya no pedía mi permiso para hablarles o incluso tocarlos, es la única en la base, además de mí, que les da cariño extra. Ellos reaccionan de inmediato al tacto y su voz ¿Me pregunto si reaccionarían igual ante Finn, Poe y Rose? No podía sentirlos antes, fue hasta que llegué a la base con Ben que los niños comenzaron a volverse inquietos.

—Puedo sentirlos…—Decía animada moviendo su mano por todo mi vientre—…es increíble. Hola pequeñitos ¿Les gusta la fruta?

Sólo los sentía revoloteando de un lado a otro, encantados con el sonido de la voz de Jazz, es increíble lo rápido que la identificaron, pues se mueven diferente de cuando los acaricio yo o cuando escuchan la voz de Ben.

—¿Te gustan mucho los niños? —Le pregunté curiosa.

—He pasado toda mi vida en guerra, jamás he convivido tan de cerca con los niños, ni siquiera con las tropas más jóvenes.

—Y… nunca has pensado en ser madre… no es por presionarte, aún eres joven.

De inmediato sus ojos se volvieron más grises, casi apagados.

—Yo, no se supone que pueda ser madre…

—Qué tontería ¿Por qué?

—Yo no, emm… soy la única mujer en un grupo de ocho guerreros… querían evitar cualquier tipo de incidentes.

—¿Qué les hicieron?

—A ellos; nada… a mí me sometieron a una cirugía para remover mi útero… Supongo que era más práctico que operarnos a todos.

Un silbido, casi como una alarma comenzó a sonar, era el final de un turno, lo que significaba también que Jazz debía irse.

—Mañana volveré—Dijo poniéndose de pie— ¿Quieres algo en especial?.

—No, estoy bien

Llegó hasta la puerta donde sólo regresó su rostro sonrió ampliamente y me guiñó un ojo. No puedo creer que siga de pie y bajo las órdenes de gente tan despreciable. Jazz es por mucho la mujer más dulce y tierna, además de Rose, que he conocido. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle un daño así?

Después de que sale yo regreso a estar sola me pongo de pie y examino la sala, se supone que ahora puedo salir a cualquier lugar sin supervisión, claro que no estoy dispuesta a quemar esa carta aún, la última vez que caminé por los pasillos terminé paralizada por el general pelirrojo, no voy a arriesgarme de nuevo, si quiero salir de aquí será junto a Jazz o Ben… ¿Ben? Por lo regular aparecía una o dos horas después del sonido de la alarma. Esta será la primera vez que conviviremos tratando de ser dos personas normales. Me pregunto hasta donde nos llevará todo esto. De un momento a otro tomé la decisión de qué Ben Solo tenía esperanzas y es lo que me mantiene aquí a pesar de que debería estar camino a la resistencia para advertirles sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero creo que si quiero terminar con todo esto lo mejor será atacar su raíz.

El cuarto resultó ser más grande de lo que creí, tenía incluso un comedor y una sala para lo que supongo son reuniones, tiene ocho sillas alrededor de una gran mesa. Camino de regreso al comedor, paso mis manos sobre la gran mesa de madera ¿Para qué necesita una mesa tan grande? Hasta donde sé, él come solo.

—¿Estás conociendo? —La voz de Ben me tomó por sorpresa.

—Sólo veía.

—Está bien, eres libre de hacerlo, estaré en la habitación tomando un baño—Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de su cuarto—Servirán la cena en unas horas ¿Quieres algo antes?

—No

—Hazme saber si cambias de opinión

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Y esa fue nuestra primera conversación civilizada en meses.

Era extraño verlo en situaciones tan naturales y cotidianas ¿Tomando un baño? Cuando fue la última vez que escuché una regadera y tenía la certeza de que otra persona estaba utilizando la ducha. De repente la imagen de Ben ante los chorros de la regadera inunda mi mente, la palidez de su piel y el sonido que produce el agua al chocar contra ella. Un sonrojo se apodera de mi rostro y un conocido, pero no bienvenido, cosquilleo nace en la parte baja de mi vientre. Son los niños me mentí… pero es una sensación que los niños jamás habían ocasionado, de hecho sólo la había sentido una vez, tampoco planeaba admitirlo, ni siquiera ante mí misma.

—No hagan eso—Los regañé con dulzura.

Dejé pasar un tiempo prudente antes de volver a la habitación, será tiempo suficiente para que Ben pueda terminar de bañarse y ponerse algo de ropa, además ya dejé de escuchar el sonido del agua, debe estar listo justo ahora, así que caminé hasta la puerta, que se abrió casi más rápido de lo usual. Ahí estaba él, de pie saliendo del baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura, su cabello estaba estilando y su torso completamente descubierto.

—Ammm… lo lamento—Dije dando un paso hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta, pero fue muy tarde la imagen se quedó impresa en mi mente. Su mirada confusa, el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas, una de sus manos sujetando la toalla, que parecía tan diminuta, pero Ben es inmenso en comparación a casi cualquier cosa.

Debí esperar afuera hasta que él saliera, pero ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que estaba saliendo apenas de la ducha? ¿Qué tanto hace en el baño?... Caminé de regreso hasta la sala y me dejé caer sobre el sofá que compartí con Jazz, esperaré aquí hasta que Ben salga.

* * *

—Ammm… lo lamento—Sólo eso pudo atinar a decir, sujeté la toalla que me cubría con fuerza y sus ojos revoloteaban en todas direcciones, tratando de evitar el contacto directo. Lentamente dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta.

La vergüenza que acompañó el momento fue tanto mía como de ella, podía sentirla incluso con la pared separándonos, tomé mi ropa y me cambié lo antes posible, no creo que vuela a entrar, no sin tocar, pero aun así es mejor no correr riesgos.

Yo se cuento le incomoda el ver a las personas desnudas, en nuestro primero encuentro a través del vínculo me vio sin camiseta y con mucha pena pudo terminar sus oraciones, sin mencionar nuestro encuentro, el sólo recordarlo hace erizar los cabellos de mi nuca. Y las imágenes son tan vivas como en ese entonces, su espalda completamente descubierta, mis manos acariciando sus brazos y cuando su torso quedó completamente desnudo se empujó contra mi cuerpo intentando ocultarse, se veía tan pequeña alrededor de mí. Debía tranquilizarme, controlar mis pensamientos… de repente me sentía de nuevo como cuando la buscaba con desesperación, comenzaba a anhelarla, a desear estar a su lado.

Tomé un fuerte respiro antes de salir de la habitación, traté de verme lo más relajado posible, cómo si en verdad no hubiese pasado nada. Pero en el momento en que salí y la vi sentada sobre el sofá, sus enormes ojos conectaron con los míos, desvió su mirada al suelo, claramente apenada.

—Debí tocar…—Dijo sin confrontarme—…Lo lamento.

—Fue un accidente…—No supe que más decir, caminé hasta el comedor donde arrastré una de las sillas y tomé asiento. Servirán la cena hasta dentro de unas horas, aún podía tomar algunos de los holos y leer sobre los avances, esto es algo que hacía regularmente en la sala del trono, pero una urgencia me trajo de regreso a la habitación, quería estar a su lado.

Pasamos el tiempo sin dirigirnos la palabra, sólo existiendo uno muy cerca del otro, considerablemente cerca, ella se mantuvo sentada en el sillón y yo me quedé tratando de leer, pero me fue imposible concentrarme, estaba ansioso por girar y verla, convivir con los niños, hablarles… pero no sabía cómo.

El sonido en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, de seguro están sirviendo ya la cena, no era un error al llegar a la puerta un droide traía los alimentos, pedí un poco de carne y jugo de frutas, no sé qué tan bien se ha alimentado desde que llegó aquí.

—Ponlo sobre la mesa…—Le di la orden al droide que de inmediato puso los platos y salió del cuarto.

Caminé hasta la altura del sofá, ella siguió el rastro del droide y luego posó su mirada en mí.

—¿Me acompañas a cenar? —No sé en qué momento la voz se me dulcificó… pero ya no le hablaba con el mismo rencor de siempre, o al menos el rencor de hace apenas un día.

Se puso lentamente de pie, quise ayudarla, pero no supe cómo acercarme, la escolté de cerca hasta el comedor y tomó el lugar frente a mí. Jugaba con sus manos y luego destapaba la comida, daba pequeños mordiscos a la carne y sorbos al vaso con jugo.

Fueron los treinta minutos más largos de mi vida… ella no hablaba, sólo se limitaba a comer y ver en dirección opuesta a mí, yo tampoco hice mucho por comenzar una conversación, lo más que pude hacer fue toser un poco y aclararme la garganta. ¿Estaba nervioso? De verdad estaba tan nerviosos que no podía comenzar una conversación. Para cuando terminó quiso alejar su silla para ponerse de pie.

—Pedí postre…—Le dije tratando de hacer que permaneciera a mi lado.

—Sólo iré al baño…—Dijo mientras atravesaba el salón y llegaba a la habitación.

Suspiré una vez que la puerta de la habitación se cerró, esto era extraño, al menos cuando nos odiábamos conversábamos más… peleábamos todo el tiempo pero nos comunicábamos, ahora, que tratamos de evitar el estrés y llevarnos mejor nos hemos quedado sin temas de conversación.

Apuño mis manos sobre la mesa ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ella? Kira Ren lo hace ver tan sencillo, ella incluso juega con los niños y les habla de cerca, yo apenas siento que puedo estar a tres pasos de distancia de Rey. Descubro los dos recipientes con una deliciosa gelatina de leche, mi favorita cuando era pequeño, espero que le guste. Pasan los minutos y ella sale de nuevo de la habitación y se sienta frente a mí, el plato que contenía la comida se ha ido y en su lugar está una copa con la gelatina. La ve con curiosidad, pero no pregunta que es, la olfatea y reacciona al olor dulzón que desprende.

—Es gelatina…—Trato de captar su atención con mis palabras—…es muy dulce, si prefieres otra cosa.

Pasó la cuchara sobre el cúmulo de color blanquizco y lo introdujo a su boca, sus ojos brillaron al momento, algo me dice que jamás la había probado. Sonríe mientras toma otra cucharada y en un momento su copa está completamente vacía. No pude dejar de observarla mientras devoraba el postre, ahora creo que fue demasiado poco lo que pedí para ella.

—¿Te gustó? —Le dije con cierta ironía en mi voz, ella sólo se sonrojo mientras bajaba su rostro—Toma la mía también. —Deslicé la copa hasta su altura utilizando la fuerza.

—Oh no, te quedarás sin postre—La vergüenza saltaba por cada poro de su piel.

—Está bien, yo solo quería un poco, nunca los termino.

Me inspeccionó con la mirada mientras tomaba de nuevo su cuchara y comenzaba a comer, pero está vez tomaba porciones más pequeñas, disfrutando cada bocado y sonriendo de vez en tanto, lazando pequeño gemidos que hacían me perdiera por completo en ella.

Sentía un ligero palpitar en mi pecho, un calor que se extendía en todas direcciones ¿Por qué no hice esto desde el comienzo? ¿Por qué fui tan inmaduro? Cuanto tiempo valioso me perdí por ser tan egoísta, pero estaba determinado a remediarlo, ella me permitiría estar a su lado y al de los niños y yo voy a demostrar que soy digno para los tres.


	32. Chapter 32

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Todo se ha vuelto tan extraño ahora, puedo pasear con libertad por la habitación y las salas subyacentes, pero aún no tomo el valor para salir realmente a la estación, y con los casi seis meses que estoy a punto de cumplir los niños se han vuelto más inquietos, más pesados y mucho más demandantes, apenas puedo estar levantada y los pies me matan, así que sólo me deslizo entre los sillones, las sillas y la cama.

Ben ha estado increíblemente diferente, noto en su semblante que está tratando de cambiar, noto como le cuesta el mantenerse sereno pero siento sus emociones intranquilas, por las noches ha comenzado a deslizarse de regreso a su cama, me da la espalda todo el tiempo pero al menos está cerca de nosotros, es extraño pues su presencia comienza a relajarme mucho más que antes, ya no temo algún arranque de ira, y siempre he tenido la certeza de que todas estas nuevas emociones que crecen dentro de mí son a causa de los gemelos, les gusta la presencia de su padre y soy la primera en notarlo, se inquietan cuando escuchan su voz, las pocas veces que habla, y cuando pierdo la noción del tiempo viéndolo.

Camino lentamente hasta a ventana de la alcoba, donde se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito, paso la mayor parte del tiempo sentada viendo el vacío mientras acaricio mi vientre y siento a mis hijos. Jazz no ha acudido a visitarme aún, es extraño pues debería estar aquí al menos desde hace veinte minutos. Habrá tenido alguna salida importante. Suelo tomar un pequeño refrigerio a su lado antes de la cena con Ben, que se ha convertido en una especie de tradición. El sonido de la puerta me desconcentra y salgo de mis pensamientos para buscar la figura de mi amiga aguardando por mí, ella ha dejado de llamar a la puerta, pues a mí me toma demasiado tiempo llegar hasta ella.

Para mi sorpresa no es Jazz quien está parada bajo el umbral de la puerta es Ben quien sostiene una charola con frutas.

—Jazz, no podrá venir hoy—Recitó de forma monótona—Tuvo un pequeño accidente, está en revisión.

—¿Está todo bien? —Pregunté asustada, sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—Si, fue el pie; se lo torció mientras entrenaba.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí mientras extendía el plato lejos de su cuerpo, alce mis manos para tomarlo y lo dejé reposar sobre el marco de la ventana, nos mantuvimos en silencio observándonos a los ojos, su mirada se movía con intensidad de un lado a otro y su boca generaba pequeñas muecas, como si intentara decir algo pero no encontraba la manera.

—¿Vas a acompañarme? —Dije con timidez.

—A menos que no lo desees…—Su voz sonaba más pacífica y su mirada estaba relajada, era sin duda una de esas cosas que le toman esfuerzo.

Me recargué un poco sobre la pared y el vidrio para dejare espacio y pudiera sentarse a mi lado. Torpemente se acercó más a la ventana y la observó con cuidado, estudiando las dimensiones.

—Si vas a caber—Le dije, adivinando sus pensamiento—Yo incluso puedo subir los pies—Concluí con una sonrisa y subiendo todo mi cuerpo a la ventada.

Con cuidado se acomodó en el espacio que estaba vacío, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, seguía viéndose enorme e imponente. Su mirada de inmediato buscó el exterior, miraba el espacio y se mantenía en silencio, recto, con los hombros y el rostro fruncidos. Yo tampoco hice mucho por comenzar una conversación, a estas alturas anhelaba charlar con él, pero es difícil buscar un tema de conversación que no nos orille a discutir. Escucho el sonido de su respiración y casi puedo adivinar cuál es el ritmo de su corazón. Tomo algunas frutas con las manos y las cómo. Trato de buscar un punto que observar fijamente y esperar a que todo esto termine, entonces siento a los gemelos moverse, como nunca los había sentido, más inquietos, paso ambas manos sobre mi vientre mientras sonrío.

—Con calma…—Les digo con una vocecilla que invento cada vez que me dirijo a ellos. Intento calmarlos con mis manos y buscar los puntos donde siento más tensión y movimiento—Tranquilos, aquí estoy—Los movimientos no son violentos y me sacan algunas sonrisas. Poco a poco se van relajando, elevo sólo mi mirada y noto Ben observando de reojo el momento, cuando subo mi rostro intenta parecer casual esquivando la mirada y desviando su vista. Me causa una gracia personal el haberlo descubierto.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —La pregunta sale sola de mis labios. Él gira su rostro en ese momento y veo la confusión en su mirada, me sonrojo cuando descubro las connotaciones que pueden ocultarse en esa pregunta—…A los niños quiero decir, si quieres sentir a los niños.

No me responde de inmediato, pero la mirada en su rostro me dejar ver la vergüenza que le ocasiona la situación.

—Dame tu mano…—Le digo mientras extiendo la mía. Sus labios se abren ligeramente mientras se acerca. Lo atrapo en el aire y siento su sobresalto, con cuidado retiro sus estorbosos guantes negros y con mi mano libre descubro mi vientre, siento un extraño cosquilleo causado por la espera y coloco su mano sobre mí. La reacción no se hizo esperar, al momento los gemelos comienzan a moverse de nuevo y veo como sus ojos brillan emocionados y su mirada se clava en ellos. Su mano se siente fría, pero poco a poco se regula hasta ser como una cálida sensación que me recorre, en muchas ocasiones en la resistencia hicieron algo como esto mientras les hablaban y acariciaban, pero ninguna de ellas se sintió como esta. Estaba segura, un impulso me obligaba a estirar mis manos y acunarme en su pecho, pero sólo me limitaba a observarlo mientras él se maravillaba con la sensación. Los niños respondían casi por automático a su tacto, si sólo con tocarlos ellos se impacientan, no quiero pensar que pasaría si les hablaran.

—Diles algo…—Soné más aventurera, de verdad tenía curiosidad de conocer la respuesta de los niños, pero sobre todo quería ver a Ben Solo dirigirse a ellos.

—¿Que les puedo decir? —Sentí un temor extraño en su pregunta, como si le asustara que lo qué les dijera no fuera suficiente para ellos.

—Lo que quieras, te van a adorar.

—Hola…—Comenzó diciendo mientras se acercaba otro poco a mí, no noté en que momento mis manos ya estaban sobre las de él—…yo, los amo niños… los estoy esperando—Giró sus ojos como buscando aprobación a lo que salía de su boca, yo sólo asentí para animarlo a decir mucho más, se acercó otro poco—…prometo que voy a cuidar de ustedes todo el tiempo y… voy a, voy a estar ahí cuando me necesiten—Una pequeña patadita aprobatoria se sintió en su mano, increíble, jamás habían respondido de ese modo, ni siquiera conmigo, comenzaba a sentirme un poco celosa. Él sólo atinaba a sonreír tontamente, intentó separar sus manos, pero lo detuve al momento.

—No… a ellos les agrada—Le dije mientras presionaba su manos con más fuerza sobre mí. No pude dejar de notar como sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, nos perdimos en la mirada el uno del otro y de repente el suelo ya no me jalaba, era como si el sistema que produce gravedad en la nave de repente fallase, flotaba, mi cuerpo estaba ligero pero aún sentado en la ventana.

* * *

Ella era perfecta, lucía hermosa y sus ojos irradiaban una luz que me hacía derretir, quería fundir mis manos en ella, quedarnos aquí por siempre, extender este encuentro hasta el final de los tiempos. Una de mis manos subió hasta su quijada, tomé su mejilla y con delicadeza presioné mi frente en la suya, un gesto que vi a mis padres hacer por años.

—Son únicos…—Le dije en un susurro, estaba demasiado cerca sé que me escuchó.

—Sí, lo son—Su respuesta y respiración se combinaron y sentí la calidez de su aliento en mi rostro.

No puedo creer que ambos somos culpables de crear algo tan singular, su mano continúa sujetando la mía y los niños se siguen moviendo.

—¿Realmente crees que cometiste un error? —Pregunté de la nada, recordando sus palabras cuando recién llegó a la base.

Sus ojos verdes conectaron a los míos.

—Yo, por mucho tiempo lo creí…—Su voz se quebró mientras hablaba.

—Ahora, aquí y en este momento ¿Lo crees… fue un error?

Su mano libre subió hasta mi rostro y me observaba con una dulzura que casi había olvidado, su dedo pulgar me acariciaba la mejilla, sentía su calor y el palpitar de su corazón estaba en sintonía con el mío. Su rostro rápidamente se sonrojó.

—No…—Respondió con sutileza.

Mi cuerpo no necesitó más, con sólo escuchar su respuesta presioné mis labios sobre los suyos. Sentía su calidez, ella me regresó el beso sin pensarlo. Ambas manos subieron hasta su rostro y con mi cuerpo terminé por cerrar la brecha que nos separaba, sus manos me sujetaban la ropa con fuerza, tratando de evitar que me alejara, mientras el beso se profundizaba mucho más. Una de mis manos bajó por su espalda, la necesitaba tanto, que no era consciente de lo fuerte que la apretaba contra mí hasta que ella se separó sólo un poco para tomar aire.

Se veía sonrojada y agitada, sus hombros subían y bajaban, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y en sus ojos veía una sed que anhelaba erradicar. No podía evitar desearla, así como no pude evitarlo hace seis meses. Mi cuerpo me exigía mucho más y sabía que ella se sentía igual. Pero debía aguardar, debía esperar a que ella eligiera hacerlo de nuevo.

Y el momento no dejó de ser perfecto, ella se mantuvo a mi lado, atando sus manos a mi espalda y presionando su cabeza en mi pecho, arrullada por el sonido de mi respiración, mis brazos la mantenían a mi lado y jugaba con los mechones sueltos de su cabello. De nuevo nos quedamos sin nada que decir, pero aún en silencio fuimos capaces de decirnos todo.

* * *

N/A: El capítulo más tierno y que más ganas tenía de escribir :')... de verdad espero que les guste y que estén disfrutando de este fic.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar, es muy bonito saber lo que piensan 3... espero poder seguir actualizando rápido, para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia.


	33. Chapter 33

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Concentrarme se estaba convirtiendo en mi mayor desafío, trataba de mantener mis pies en la tierra pero ella es una constante que no puedo ignorar.

Su ausencia me hace sentir irritable, cansado, ansioso… la necesito a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible, ahora más que nunca, quisiera poder tatuarme a su piel, adherirme a su cuerpo y no dejarla ir nunca. Contaba cada segundo esperando salir de estas salas que me mantienen encerrado.

Mis manos se ciernen sobre los descansos de las sillas, aprieto mi labios y trato de prestar atención a las palabras de Hux, pero su voz es casi inaudible, debería simplemente poder apretar su garganta dejarlo inconsciente sobre el suelo y salir de aquí lo antes posible.

—…¿Señor?... —No sólo la voz de Kira llegó a mis oídos, su mano sacudió sobre mi brazo, mis ojos bajaron hasta el e inmediatamente a su rostro, ella me hizo un pequeño ademan con la mirada y mi rostro giró para encontrarse al General Hux observando impaciente.

—Es… imperativo contar con el apoyo total de las tropas…—Lo dijo en un tono que me pareció cansado, de seguro es algo que ya había mencionado y lo ignoré por completo.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —Pregunté dirigiendo mi rostro a la Capitán Phasma.

—Señor… creo que es importante considerarlo, pero no de vital importancia que asista toda la flota.

De inmediato torné mi vista sobre Hux, quien con irritación me sostuvo la mirada. Una de mis cejas se elevó y con mi rostro formulé una pregunta sin necesidad de hablar.

—Estamos por entrar en zonas más peligrosas, no somos totalmente recibidos en estos planetas, necesitamos apoyo.

—Si la capitán considera que no es necesario, Hux—Me puse de pie y caminé hasta su altura—Debe ser por algo.

—Con todo respeto, Señor—Le costaba tanto referirse a mí de ese modo—Y el que merece usted Capitán… pero ella no tiene el rango ni los conocimientos en campo como yo.

Sonreí con maldad, mientras pasaba mi mano sobre su hombro.

—Cuidado General… Pero esa mujer con rango inferior está a punto de tomar el suyo.

Me puse firme y salí de la sala, detrás de mí estaban tres de los caballeros de Ren, entre ellos Kira. Me escoltaron hasta la entrada de mis aposentos.

—Pueden retirarse ahora…—Dije elevando mi mano.

—Señor…—Dijeron los tres al unísono y comenzaron a alejarse por el pasillo.

Por fin, podía ser libre y volver a ella, mis pasos se aceleraron conforme me acercaba a la puerta, conforme caminaba sacaba los guantes de mis manos, un descontrol se estaba apoderando de mis sentidos, cuando atravesé el umbral de la puerta busqué a Rey… no estaba sobre la cama, ni sentada en la ventana, ella debía estar aquí, claro que estaba podía sentirla, y me estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Rey?... —Pregunté en voz muy baja, pero el sonido de la regadera me respondió por ella.

Se estaba duchando, respiré con calma, no se fue sólo está tomando un baño… entonces comencé a poner atención al entorno, su ropa estaba esparcida por el cuarto ¿Se desvistió aquí mismo?, recogí sus prendas del suelo y las acomodé sobre la cama, ella estaba sólo del otro lado de la puerta. Debería dejar de pensar en ella de ese modo, pero si concentrarme me costaba trabajo, apartar los deseos de mi cabeza era el verdadero reto, el poder controlarme para no tomar a Rey por los brazos y lanzarla directo a la cama, aun embarazada sigue siendo la misma mujer a la que le pedí que se quedara conmigo al menos una noche. El sonido de la regadera desapareció, en cuestión de segundo saldrá por esa puerta, será mejor que me relaje antes de que lo haga, paso mi mano sobre mi cabello, y trato de no imaginarla de pie frente a la regadera con paredes de cristal, con todas las pecas de su cuerpo expuestas, me dejo caer sobre el colchón y cierro mis ojos. Inhalo con suficiente fuerza como para recordarme donde estoy, ella está embarazada, me repito… de seis meses y con gemelos… control.

Pasan los segundos y ella sigue sin aparecer, debe estar poniéndose su ropa… tan pronto como lo pienso giró para ver sus prendas sobre la cama ¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí? Va a salir esperando encontrar sus cosas en el suelo, oh no… debo comportarme como el caballero que se supone soy… pero no puedo evitarlo, clavo mi mirada sobre la puerta, a la espera, al acecho de que se abra… siento como la ropa comienza a ajustarme demasiado. Entonces suena el mando de la puerta, mis manos se apuñan sobre la sábana ¿Cómo voy a reaccionar cuando la vea?... el sonido de la puerta abrirse me regresa de golpe al presente, ella sale del baño con el cabello aun húmedo, sus piernas están descubiertas, pero es peor de lo que imaginé… ella no está desnuda, ella tiene mi ropa puesta.

—¿Ben? —Dijo en sobre salto dando un pequeño saltito, no me esperaba.

—Rey…—Le respondí bajando mi mirada.

—Tomé tus cosas ¿No te molesta?... mi ropa estaba de verdad sucia y…

—Está bien… tampoco puedo mandar pedir nada en especial si no quiero que sepan que estás aquí, además te luce mejor a ti.

Lentamente me animo a regresar mi mirada, utiliza mi ropa interior como short y una de mis viejas camisas, apenas le ajusta, aun embarazada luce maravillosa. Pasa su cabello mojada sobre su hombro y comienza a peinarlo con los dedos, mientras camina hasta el otro lado de la cama y se sienta. Inhalo y exhalo de nuevo con una fuerza excesiva para la acción de respirar. Ella se percata y gira la mitad de su cuerpo.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunta con auténtica ingenuidad en su rostro.

Respondo que si sólo con la cabeza, incapaz de poder hablarle. Podía verla sentada, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su vientre y hablaba con los gemelos, pero de nuevo era incapaz de concentrarme en su voz, sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, era como un animal acechando a su presa. Pero con cada movimiento de su parte mis sentidos se lazaban al extremo. El colmo fue verla sacudir su cabello mientras elevaba su rostro. Me puse de pie con una velocidad exagerada y me coloqué justo frente a ella. De inmediato sus ojos buscaron los míos.

—No puedo más…—Le dije tomándola del brazo y levantándola con demasiada fuerza. De inmediato mis manos la sujetaron por la espalda y presionaba su cuerpo sobre mí… Sus labios, casi por instinto, buscaron los míos, en cámara lenta veía sus ojos cerrarse y dejarse consumir por el momento.

Acariciaba la tela de su espalda hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta, pasé mi mano por debajo de ella esperando sentir su piel, percibí su escalofrío cuando mis gélidas manos tocaron su cálida piel, pero su mano tomó la mía ejerciendo fuerza apartándome de su cuerpo.

—No… Ben—Pudo decir mientras se alejaba un poco.

—Si…—Le insistí de nuevo, liberando mi mano y sujetando su ropa, volví a atrapar sus labios en lo míos. Sólo escuchaba sus débiles gemidos, ahora su mano se colocaba sobre mi pecho y tratando de hacer fuerza intenta alejarme.

—Ben, no cr…

—Cállate…—Le exigí, tomando su muñeca y apartándola de mi pecho, presionando de nuevo mis labios sobre ella. Sabía que ella quería esto tanto como yo, pero se estaba resistiendo, me alejé de ella de repente, sus ojos seguían cerrado—¿No quieres esto, verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron y ya estaban fijos sobre mí.

—No es eso…—Dijo conteniendo un suspiro—Es sólo que… siento que es muy extraño.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté con impaciencia

—Esto, Ben…—Dio un paso a su espalda y señaló su vientre—Por si no lo notaste tenemos compañía.

—¿Es… en serio?

—Ah…—Bufó—Tú no sabes lo que se siente tener tus manos sobre mí cuerpo y al mismo tiempo sentir a los niños moviéndose, no puedo apartar la ternura de los gemelos con… lo que sea que me hagas sentir tú.

—Muy bien… tomemos un respiro.

Ella relajó sus hombros y camino hacia mí, mi mano ya estaba extendida antes de que avanzara, me sujetó con delicadeza y la acompañé hasta la cama, con cuidado se sentó y pasó las sábanas sobre sus piernas.

—Entonces será esperar a que nazcan—Le dije hincándome a su lado.

—Seguro, es lo mejor.

—Es cómo quieras, no te estoy presionando…—Aunque era justo lo que quería; presionarla—Sólo vamos a recostarnos un rato y dormirnos ¿Qué tal?

Me acomodé a su lado y permití que su cabeza se recostara sobre mi hombro, olía muy bien, no de nuevo, mi sangre continuaba caliente, así que comencé a respirar por la boca con la esperanza de no captar su aroma. Así que estaba justo donde empecé, tratando de ser fuerte.


	34. Chapter 34

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—¡Vuelvan! —Le gritaba al cielo con desesperación, mi mano estaba siendo sujetada por un ser que apenas podía distinguir, sabía que no lo conocía pero no dejaba de lucir familiar ante mis ojos—¡Vuelvan! —Repetía con la voz entrecortada, sentía las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas y poco a poco comenzaba a avanzar, la enorme mano ya no me sujetaba, y daba enormes pasos rumbo a donde yo sabía que debía estar.

—¡Vuelve!... —Decía otra voz infantil, ya no era la quebrada voz de una niña.

Giré mi rostro para ver como ella comenzaba a cambiar, su lacio cabello castaño se enmarañaba en pequeños risos negros y su piel pasaba de ser apiñonada a completamente pálida. Repentinamente el eco de dos llantos inundaba mis odios.

—Vuelve…—Sollozaban los dos niños con sus pequeñas manos extendidas hacía mí, la imagen me era tan familiar que me produjo un escalofrío en el cuello… me recordaban a Ben, pidiéndome por favor que me quedara a su lado.

Una presión en el pecho me estaba haciendo difícil el respirar, trataba de moverme en dirección a ellos, pero mis pies dejaron de funcionar, no podía retroceder, sólo avanzar hacia adelante.

—¿Rey? —La voz de Ben acompañada por un ligero empujón en mi brazo me trajeron a la realidad. Mis ojos estaban húmedos y la presión en mi pecho persistía, agudizándose cada vez más, intenté contener el llanto pero me fue imposible cuando pasé mi mano sobre el vientre—Aquí están—Susurré con calma.

—Fue sólo un sueño, Rey—Ben mantenía unos ojos de consternación mientras trataba de calmarme con un pequeño masaje en mi espalda.

—¿Lo viste? —Pregunté avergonzada. Mientras me sentaba sobre la cama.

—Un poco—Confesó—Lucías devastada, yo sólo quería…—Se detuvo en seco cuando mis manos sujetaron las suyas, mi mirada continuaba reflejando la pena que sentía—… fue sólo un sueño, no significa que los vayas a abandonar.

—Tú no entiendes, Ben…

—Lo que entiendo es que tu pasado te atormenta de nuevo, no les vas a hacer a ellos lo mismo que hicieron contigo, tranquila.

Pero sus palabras, aunque sinceras, no me brindaban paz. Es una mancha de mi pasado con que he tenido que cargar toda mi vida, un capítulo que preferí olvidar y sustituir con uno que me permitiera seguir adelante, pero cómo fueran las cosas su sangre estaba en mis venas, su despiadada sangre corría en mis venas.

—Yo…—Comencé hablando de nuevo, de alguna forma tratando de excusar el sueño que acababa de tener—…he pasado toda mi vida temiendo ser como ellos.

—Dices sólo tonterías…—Su voz sonaba con un dulzura nada propia en él, intentaba por todos los medios en sus manos mantenerme tranquila— Rey, amas a tus hijos, tú…

—Pero lo dudé—Lo interrumpí de repente— ¿Sabes? —Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, que trataban de lucir relajados y atentos a mis palabras—… cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera iba a tenerlos, soy prácticamente igual a mis padres.

—Estás alterada Rey…—Su manos pasó sobre mi espalda y me acunó en su pecho, escuchaba su corazón, incluso el sonido suave de su respiración— tú eres mejor que ellos.

—No, no soy mejor… no niego que incluso yo puedo ser un error, pero al menos ellos me dieron la oportunidad de nacer, yo no iba a ofrecerles ni eso.

De nuevo los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al recordar los primero días de mi embarazó, la confusión, el miedo a lo desconocido, iba simplemente a deshacer el error que había provocado, no me detenía a pensar en las consecuencia, ni en el Ben ni en los niños… sólo estaba obsesionada con continuar mi entrenamiento y determinada a que nada se iba a interponer en mi camino… Pero pasaba el tiempo, pasaban los días y cada vez me era más difícil tomar un decisión, luchaba conmigo misma entre lo que era correcto y moral… al final el tiempo se escapó entre mis manos, mis amigos comenzaron a enterarse y poco a poco fue más difícil terminar con el embarazo. Todo ese hoyo de color negro me atormentaba, si Rose no se hubiera enterado, si no hubiera hablado con mis amigos posiblemente yo habría terminado con la vida de mis hijos antes incluso de enterarme que eran dos pequeños… Era despreciable, no me merecía los golpecitos y pataditas que me daban con amor cada vez que les hablaba. Todo ese dolor acumulado se extendió por mis manos y pies, sentía que el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones, poco a poco comenzaba a caer en un abismo de desesperación, pero entonces la mano de Ben me tomó con delicadeza por la mejilla.

—No, Rey, escucha… no somos perfectos—En sus ojos estaba implícita una bondad que nunca había visto en él— ¿Tú crees que eres despreciable? —Preguntó con ironía— Yo estaba dispuesto a encerrarte en un calabozo con la esperanza de que perdieras a tu hijo, no toleraba la idea de que fuera el niño de alguien más…—Confesaba sus deseos egoístas— incluso cuando llegaste a la enfermería, antes de venir aquí; anhelaba que lo hubieras perdido.

Sus palabras no me tomaron por sorpresa, cuando recién aparecí frente a él con la barriga hinchada su primer impulso fue saber si era suyo, cuando pensó que era el hijo de alguien más me mandó directo a una celda, sus deseos siempre fueron claro y comenzó a cambiar sólo hasta que se enteró que los gemelos eran suyos.

—Míranos…—Le dije en un susurro— tú ibas a matarlos y yo ni siquiera quería tenerlos… que prospectos de padres les tocaron a este par.

Levantó mi rostro con sus dedos y lo vi sonreír tiernamente, sin mostrar sus dientes, su mano se extendió y se clavó en mi mejilla.

—Pero nadie se va a atrever a tocarlos… créeme, cualquiera que se atreva a mirarlos de mala manera morirá en el instante y algo me dice que será bajo tus manos…—Una torpe risa resonó en mi garganta, tenía razón— Rey, eres una buena mujer…—Ahora ambas manos estaban sobre mis mejillas y acercó con delicadeza sus cálidos labios a mi frente—… y amas a tus hijos, los amas tanto que estuviste dispuesta a pelar contra mí, aun embarazada… No te definen tus ancestros, ni tu pasado… son tus decisiones en el presente las que determinan en curso de tu historia, y aquí y ahora decidiste tener a los gemelos a mi lado.

Sus brazos me rodearon por la espada y me apretaba contra él, su respiración calmada me traía una paz que no había sentido en muchos meses, una paz que me permitía cerrar los ojos sin el miedo constante de que algo malo pudiera suceder cuando los abriera… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía protegida, valorada… amada.

Me permití hundirme en esas sensaciones mientras él con cuidado me guiaba de regreso a las almohadas, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mi cabello y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Duerme…—Me dijo en silencio—Yo voy a velar tus sueños.

Lentamente cerré los ojos y mis manos capturaron las suyas, lentamente me dejé llevar de nuevo por el agotamiento y mi inconciencia tomaba fuerza, regresaba lentamente al mundo de los sueños donde ahora un par de cabecitas con risos negros jugaban en extensiones grande de verdor, sonriendo, en completa libertad.


	35. Chapter 35

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

 **AVISO:** Este capítulo contiene material sexual explícito, si no te es grato el tema puedes omitirlo, al final colocaré un pequeño resumen para que no pierdas el hilo de la historia.

* * *

Ella se veía radiante, desde que la encontré huyendo por su vida en Takodana sudando y agitada, su furia cuando la interrogué para conocer el paradero del droide que me guiaría directo a Skywalker o en nuestro encuentro en la starkiller la forma en que su cabello trataba de mantenerse en su lugar pero la nieve y el viento lo hacían lucir despeinado. Y ahora de pie ante la ventana mientras pasa sus manos sobre su vientre ella se ve maravillosa.

A veces dudo que pueda soportar hasta el nacimiento de los niños.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sus enormes ojos me observaban con recelo.

—Nada…—Le mentí mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba fuera de la habitación.

Estos días han sido difíciles, duermo a su lado cada noche, cenamos juntos y tratamos de mantener conversaciones decentes. De verdad estamos tratando de hacer que esto funcione.

—Sabes, estaba pensando…—Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y me seguía a lo largo de la pequeña sala hasta el cuarto de reunión—¿No crees que sería bueno para los niños no nacer en una base espacial?

Me detuve de inmediato, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera a hacer evidente el no querer estar a mi lado… Traté de relajarme, evitar el miedo y el odio, ella debe estar tranquila por su salud y la de los gemelos. Giré lentamente para confrontarla, se mantenía de pie estirando el final de su playera, sus pies estaban descalzos y movía nerviosamente sus dedos.

—Yo nací en una nave…

—Si ¿Ves el problema? —Dijo sonriendo torpemente, sus pómulos se elevaron y soltó un pequeña risa—Era sólo una broma.

Me mantuve en silencio, mis manos se empuñaban a los lados y mi respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada.

—¿Y en qué lugar pensabas?

—No lo sé… algo tranquilo. Corellia era agradable.

No pude evitar tornar los ojos en blanco, eso era todo, ella quería volver con la resistencia y deseaba comenzar donde la encontré.

—Pensé que habíamos decidido tratar de intentarlo. —Comencé a recriminarle, mi voz se exaltaba poco a poco, ella sólo hundió su cabeza en los hombros mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Su rostro comenzaba a deformarse, como si estuviera a punto de llorar —No, no, no…—Le dije mientras extendía mis brazos hacia ella—Lo lamento, no debí gritar es sólo… no te vayas.

—Es que no me estoy yendo a ningún lado… Ben, si me voy quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Vamos, vamos a pensarlo ¿Si? —Mi voz sonaba nerviosa mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías. Sentía el calor que emanaba de ella. Acaricié su rostro y ella respondió cerrando sus ojos y clavando su mejilla en mi mano, pude notar un ligero, pero encantador, sonrojo extendiéndose y un deseo casi animal en su mirada.

—Ben…—Su voz sonaba por lo bajo, casi en un gemido—…Te necesito.

Su mano subió hasta tomar la mía que aún se mantenía sobre su rostro. Sus ojos verdes estaban inmersos en los míos mientras deslizaba mi mano lentamente sobre su cuello, el hueso de su clavícula y se detenía antes de que llegara a su pecho. Su respiración se volvió más entrecortada mientras trataba de pasar saliva por su garganta.

La tomé por la cintura y la acerqué hasta estrujarla en mi pecho, sus pies se acercaban y cerraban por completo la brecha entre nosotros.

—Ya no puedo esperar más—Ella susurró directo en mi oído, las terminaciones nerviosas en mi hombro vibraron y provocaron una reacción en cadena que desembocó directo en mi entrepierna. Sentía como de inmediato mi cuerpo reaccionaba, mi centro palpitaba con fuerza, anhelaba estar dentro de ella.

—Rey…—Le dije mientras mi mano tomaba ligeramente su pecho y lo masajeaba con delicadeza, a través de su ropa podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a mi tacto y su garganta externaba su satisfacción mientras ligeros gemidos salían de ella.

Sus manos abandonaron sus costados para tomar la presilla de mi pantalón, con calma comenzaron a avanzar hasta desabotonarlo, una de sus manos entró lentamente, sentía su calor extenderse en la erección que ahora estaba al descubierto, sus ojos impúdicos me veían fijamente, su mano comenzó a moverse atrás y adelante, a un ritmo agónicamente lento. La tomé por los hombros y la empujé directo a la pared, de inmediato mi cuerpo arremetió contra ella.

—Voy a hacerte suplicar por más—Mi boca busco inmediatamente la suya, y con mis manos comenzaba a desvestirla, arranqué sin problema la parte de arriba de la vieja playera negra que antes me perteneció, mis besos bajaron hasta su cuello y con mi lengua dibujaba la forma de su clavícula, mis manos siguieron todo el camino desde sus hombros pasando por su cintura y hasta la parte baja de su espalda, donde pude presionarla con más fuerza ante mí

—Ahora Ben…—Decía jadeante. Mientras me alejaba con sus manos en mi pecho.

Mi mirada la atravesaba cuando la giré sobre la pared y acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, pude sentir como se estremeció ante el contacto. Mis manos bajaron de su pecho hasta su pantalón, de repente la sensación de que algo faltaba me abrumó, pero de inmediato el pensamiento abandonó mi cabeza, mientras bajaba sus pantalones y sentía humedad en mis dedos que recorrían su entrepierna.

Un gemido salió de su boca, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y se acercaba más a mí en silenciosa súplica. Mi mano subió hasta su cuello y la hice inclinarse un poco, lo suficiente para quedar suspendido en su entrada.

—¿Lo sientes?... —Pregunté directo a su oído, sólo pudo gemir una afirmación. Pero yo quería escucharla, enredé mis dedos en su cabello y lo jalé hacia atrás con cuidado. —Te pregunté si lo sientes…

Sus ojos parpadearon y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sus labios se abrían un poco y jadeaba intentando responder una simple pregunta.

—Si…—Respondió, ligeramente avergonzada.

—Dime Rey… ¿Esto es lo que quiere?

Su respuesta llegó de inmediato, más rápido de lo que pensé—Si…

Mi cuerpo estalló de éxtasis ante el sonido de su voz, la sujeté con fuerza de la cintura y arremetí contra ella, mi cuerpo se enterró en su cuerpo, sentía su palpitante y estrecho calor envolviéndome. Su cuerpo era la perfecta medicina para acallar mis emociones. Entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo se encendía con pasión, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con furia ante mí, mis manos, que ahora masajeaban su pecho comenzaron a bajar por su abdomen, y de nuevo algo faltaba… ¿No se supone que tiene seis meses de embarazo?…

—¿Ben? —Preguntó confundida observando con curiosidad mis ojos.

Ella estaba donde la dejé, parada frente a mí con sus manos sobre los bebés, yo estaba un poco diferente, sentía un calor extenderse por mis mejillas y una palpitante molestia en mis pantalones.

—¿Todo está bien? — comenzaba a acercarse a mí. Giré bruscamente antes de que me alcanzara, no podía dejar que notara el grado de mi erección, fue sólo una fantasía, soñé despierto por al menos una fracción de minuto y mi cuerpo despertó, ansiando poder atravesarla y hacerla gemir debajo de mí.

—Sí, excelente, voy a…—Tartamudeaba estúpidamente—… debo acudir a un llamado.

—Claro, hablemos cuando regreses…

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, cada paso me era difícil, tratando de relajarme y olvidar las fantasías que me nublan la mente, pero no podía evitar recordarlas, su cuerpo entregándose con entusiasmo ante mí, me detuve justo antes de salir, en el umbral de la puerta. Giré solamente mi rostro para verla.

—¿En cuánto tiempo dices que nacen los niños? —Debería estar avergonzado, pero mi deseo es más fuerte que mi razón.

—Serán menos de tres meses—Entrecerró lo ojos y ladeó su cabeza, tratando de entender mi pregunta— ¿Por qué?

—Yo sólo… debo saberlo… volveré pronto.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la habitación, debía equilibrarme si quería volver más tarde.

* * *

Mini resumen: En este capítulo Rey le externa a Ben su preocupación por qué los niños no nazcan en la base, él no lo toma muy bien ya que cree que Rey sólo quiere volver a la resistencia. Se aleja prometiendo que hablaran del tema más adelante.

N/A: Aprovecho esta oportunidad para disculparme, no me fue posible actualizar antes, este capítulo de verdad me costó trabajo, espero que les gustara y lo disfrutaran. Gracias por sus comentarios tan positivos, es muy bonito leerlos y muy hermoso saber que les gusta la historia, es para ustedes con amor.


	36. Chapter 36

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El encierro estaba pasando factura de nuevo, mi cuerpo era cada vez más y más pesado, mis pies duelen y mi espalda me mata, no puedo estar sentada mucho tiempo pero tampoco parada, todo esto me estaba volviendo loca, lo único que me mantenía medianamente cuerda eran las visitas de Jazz y las pláticas en ocasiones tranquilas en ocasiones inquietas con Ben Solo.

Hoy por la tarde la visita de Jazz no se prolongó más de dos horas, dejó un poco de fruta y cantó algunas dulces canciones para los niños, mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por mi vientre, era relajante y a los gemelos les encantaba escucharla, era como si su voz fuera un sedante, espero que siga presente cuando los niños nazcan, me encantaría ver sus rostros cuando la escuchen.

Camino con dificultad hasta la habitación y me dejo caer sobre la cama, observo el techo con falso interés, en realidad preferiría estar en algún planeta, el que sea, sentir el sol, la brisa del aire e incluso la molestia del polvo, aquí estoy encerrada en una burbuja. Intento acomodar mi cuerpo de lado, cielos ¡Extraño estar boca abajo!

El sonido de la puerta abrirse me obliga a levantar la mirada, pero incluso antes de verlo sé que es él, a Ben lo sigue una extraña aura a donde quiera que va y casi puedo olerla.

—Llegaste antes…—Traté de acomodar mi cuerpo un poco más recto y recargué mi espalda en la cabecera negra en la que residía la cama.

No respondió de inmediato, pasó rápidamente hasta el cuarto del baño, en menos de un minuto escuché el sonido de la regadera, ya no me apetecía recostarme, acomodé mis pies cruzados debajo de las sábanas y tomé el talón de mi pie derecho para darme un ligero masaje, ya casi no me alcanzo los pies y es todo un esfuerzo el poder tocarlos, la barriga me estorba en casi todas las cosas que quiero hacer.

De nuevo el sonido de la puerta, pero esta vez del baño, Ben sale empapado, de la cabeza a los pies, incluso su ropa está hecha agua ¿Qué le ocurre? Tiene días actuando extraño, es decir más extraño de lo usual.

—¿Todo está bien? —Me animo a preguntar, pues sobre todas las cosas soy curiosa.

—Sí, excelente…—Responde con voz seca.

Camina hasta el borde de la cama y se sienta en la esquina, dándome la espalda.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —No pretendía darle vueltas al asunto, esta vez fui más directa, estoy cansada de la estación.

—¿Tú quieres ir a Corellia? —No vi su rostro, pero el sonido de su voz era cabizbajo, sonaba sin emociones.

—A estas alturas Ben… cualquier lugar será un paraíso… yo sólo no soporto estar aquí encerrada.

—Tengo responsabilidades aquí…—Seguía sin confrontarme, se mantenía de espaldas, pero sentía sus emociones, el hombre es un enorme lago transparente cuando se trata de sus sentimientos.

—Y yo con la resistencia—Dije a media voz, no como un reclamo—… pero ciento que esto sólo está beneficiando a uno de los dos.

Fue cuando giró su rostro, sus ojos se veían cansados y rojos, pero no un rojo furioso, más un rojo hinchado, un rojo que denotaba que estuvo llorando.

—¿Eso piensas de verdad? —Me preguntó acercándose sobre la cama, su cabello goteaba ligeramente.

—No puedo salir del compartimiento, si es verdad que al menos ya no estoy confinada a la habitación, pero aunque tus aposentos sean grandes necesito sol, aire… quiero no sentirme encerrada.

Sus manos tomaron mis pies con delicadeza y los estiró hasta colocarlos sobre sus piernas, sus dedos comenzaron a subir y bajar en la planta de mi pie generando presión, él observaba mis pies con angustia, era verdad que estaba terriblemente hinchados.

—Dame de 24 a 48 horas, déjame arreglar un problema en la base y nos iremos, juntos…—Dijo sin soltar mis pies. Era lo más agradable que había sentido en meses, las canciones de Jazz eran encantadoras, pero este masaje es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí en toda mi vida, no alcanzaba a distinguir si la tranquilidad me la brindaban sus manos o sus palabras. Cerré mis ojos y me permití perderme en la sensación, al abrirlos de nuevo y bajar mi mirada descubrí a Ben observando mi vientre, en ocasiones sólo hace eso, verlo… Me causa una gracia interna el que no se atreva a tocarlos, considerando como fue que llegó esa barriga a ser tan grande.

—Sabes que puedes tocarlos cuando quieras… a ellos les gusta saber que estás cerca—Su mirada de inmediato buscó mis ojos.

—Lo lamento…—Un ligero sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas—…No puedo evitar verlos es como si me llamaran, exigiendo mi atención.

—Oh—Sonreí al recordar mis primeros meses de embarazo con este par exigiendo sus raciones completas de comida— conozco el sentimiento.

—Serán muy obstinados…

—Iguales a ti…—Dijimos los dos al unísono, no pude evitar reírme, pero él se mantenía callado.

—Eventualmente tendrás que bajar la guardia conmigo ¿Sabes? —No puedo creer que siga tratando de hacerse el fuerte, considerando que conozco muy bien su lado sensible.

—Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no decir o hacer…—Mantenía su tono serio y sin emociones.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? "Quédate conmigo al menos esta noche" —Traté de recordar las palabras que dijo la noche que los niños fueron concebidos. Y funcionó, él lo recuerda, de nuevo se sonroja, y la sombra de una sonrisa quiere hacerse presente en su rostro.

—¿Qué fuiste a hacer ahí en todo caso? —Preguntó refiriéndose a la fiesta en donde nos encontramos hace ya casi siete meses.

—Te lo dije, asuntos personales…—Trataba de sonar misteriosa.

—Tú y yo ya no tenemos asuntos personales—Extendió su dedo señalando mi vientre. Yo sólo bajé mi rostro esperando encontrar otra cosa, pero no, era la prueba clara de que entre nosotros, en efecto, ya no había asuntos personales.

—No era nada en realidad…—Comencé a relatarle, algo dentro de mí me decía que él debía conocer esta historia en particular, impulsada por una fuerza extraña continué hablando—… contactamos a un caza recompensas para que indagara en el pasado de mi familia… yo tenía curiosidad.

—Y… ¿Descubriste algo que no supieras? —Preguntó con desdén. Casi con superioridad, deseando poder restregarme que en efecto no era nada.

—No…—Le respondí con franqueza—…Según el hombre soy el final de la línea… bueno, casi el final—Dije sobando mi abdomen, refiriéndome a los gemelos.—Mis padres murieron, tuve tíos y primos… todos muertos, tampoco había mucho que investigar, según él todos los registro de mis antepasados fueron eliminados.

—¿Porqué? —Preguntó mientras cambiaba de pie y ahora masajeaba mi planta izquierda.

—No lo sé… pero llegó hasta mi abuelo, dijo que trabajó para la antigua república, no había mucho sobre él, sin pasado, sólo su nombre… Obi Wan…—Le dije mientras observaba como movía sus manos en mis pies, de inmediato se tensionó y dejó de moverse, volteé a ver su rostro, me veía con los ojos abiertos casi desorbitados. —¿Qué?

—¿Obi Wan Kenobi era tu abuelo? —Sus manos perdieron fuerza y dejó de lado mis pies.

—¿Lo conociste? —Mi cuerpo se volvió casi ligero, en menos de dos movimientos mi cuerpo estaba justo a su lado y tomaba sus manos sobre las mías—¿Tú sabes quién fue? —Pregunté con demasiado entusiasmo en mi voz.

El movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa, mientras sus labios se desprendían—No lo conocí, nunca lo vi… pero sé que fue el maestro de mi abuelo… y de Luke.

Sentí un bajón de energía, mi abuelo un maestro… eso… eso significa que él…

—…Era un Jedi…—Dije susurrando mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba a la ventana. —¿Qué sabes de él?

Caminé de regreso a la cama y me paré frente a él, estaba más pálido lo notaba su piel.

—No mucho Rey…—Reaccionó después de unos segundos en silencio, tratando de recordar o asimilar lo que estaba pasando—…sé que ayudó a los rebeldes en las épocas del imperio, y que salvó a mi…—Bajó su rostro cuando hablaba—…Salvo a Leia y Luke más de una vez…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tu mamá te contó esas historias?

—Cuando eran niños los separó para protegerlos de su padre, vivió exiliado en Tatooine para mantener vigilado a Luke y muchos años después dio su vida por salvarlos a ellos y a Han Solo.

—¿Ella lo recuerda? —Sonreí al pensar que tengo un pasado en común con Leia, algo de qué hablar cuando la vuelva a ver.

—Supongo que si…—Sus hombros subieron casi hasta tocar sus orejas— debió ser importante para ella.

—Entonces mi abuelo y tu abuelo fueron amigos—Continuaba sonriendo mientras hablaba. Sus ojos me atravesaban la cabeza, veía una chispa en ellos, una chispa que desapareció hace tiempo en él.

—Hay más que sólo eso… el legado de dos grande familias reside ahora en ti…—Hablaba en murmullos pero aun así podía escucharlo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Pregunté confundida

—Analízalo Rey… en tu vientre hay dos niños, obviamente son usuarios de la fuerza, y en sus hombros pesa el legado de dos grandes maestros—Cada vez su voz sonaba con mayor emoción, pero también detectaba codicia en ella— tú apenas estabas entrenada y te las ingeniaste para derrotarme, ellos aún no nacen y ya… por eso no puedo evitar verlos tanto, por eso reaccionan cómo reaccionan ¿Nunca pesaste que es extraño que con apenas 5 meses de gestación ya reconocieran mi voz, mi tacto?... ellos ya están usando la fuerza… Van a ser tan poderosos.

—No… a lo que sea que estés pensando…—Di dos pasos atrás, no me gustaba la forma en que se refería a ellos, me hacía sentir como si fuera un depredador esperando el momento para saltar sobre mis hombros y devorar a los gemelos.

—Rey… es su destino la grandeza, eso no lo vas a poder evitar

—Tú no decides su destino—Le recriminé encarándolo y tornando mi cuerpo lo más erguido que me permitía.

—Ellos van a entrenar a mi lado y juntos podremos darle orden a todo lo que está incorrecto…

—Ni siquiera me estás escuchando—Lo interrumpí— tú no vas a entrenarlos, ellos no van a crecer en este entorno.

Sus ojos me encontraron de nuevo, veía esa chispa crecer y crecer hasta formar de nuevo esa mirada llena de odio que había olvidado qué podía existir.

—Por eso te los quieres llevar…—Comenzaba a elevar el sonido de su voz—… quieres que crezcan con la resistencia y se enfrenten en mi contra.

—¿Ben?... —No entendía por qué sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho. Es como si se quitara una máscara y revelara la realidad que siempre estuvo ahí, una realidad que me negué a ver ilusionada por regresarlo a la luz, ilusionada por darles a mis hijos la opción de crecer al lado de su padre, pero él lo estaba haciendo difícil de nuevo—… No hagas esto.

—Tú prometiste quedarte… si debo hacerte cumplir a la fuerza que así sea.

No recuerdo más que su mano pasando al lado de mi cabeza, entonces todo se volvió oscuro. Caía sumida en un sueño que me era imposible controlar.


	37. Chapter 37

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Sentía la cabeza algo mareada, comenzaba a abrir los ojos y ya estaba rodeada de la insufrible oscuridad, las imágenes de Ben discutiendo comenzaron a bombardear mis recuerdos, esta situación ya me tiene harta, cansada y muy molesta.

Me ponía lentamente de pie colocándome los zapatos, moverme era más difícil, seguía sintiéndome débil, pero no pienso estar más tiempo en esta maldita estación, Ben terminó por eliminar la poca confianza que había depositado en él, sé que puede ser algo pesado e incluso un poco posesivo pero lo que hizo no tiene forma de escudarlo, tengo casi siete meses de embarazo, sin mucha posibilidad de defenderme y se atrevió a dejarme inconsciente.

El odio me hacía sentir ligera y mientras caminaba a la puerta de la habitación sentí un ligero cambio en el ambiente, una sensación horrible comenzó a recorrerme la espalda y sentía como todos los vellos del brazo se erizaban, me detuve a analizarlo, el silencio del cuarto me hacía escuchar un lejano tintinear y los inconfundibles palpitares de la sangre corriendo por mis venas, llegué hasta la puerta sólo para escuchar como los magnetos que la hacen funcionar se unían haciendo imposible que cualquier pudiera abrirla. Pasé mis manos por el mando, introduje claves, pero nada la hacía abrir. Este desgraciado volvió a encerrarme.

—¡Ben! —Grité con todo el poder de mi garganta—¡Abre la maldita puerta!... ¡Ben!

No escuchaba ninguna clase de respuesta, incluso puede que él ni siquiera esté en la habitación contigua, pero aun así se sentía bien el poder desahogarme. Continué golpeando la puerta algunos minutos, él ya debe saber que estoy despierta, sé que tengo las emociones lo suficientemente alteradas como para que él las sienta y cuando llegue no se va a librar de una buena batalla, deberé de buscar la forma de salir de aquí, saldré directo a buscar una nave, así tenga que enfrentarme a la Primera Orden en pleno.

Me dejé caer sobre la orilla de la cama, esa sensación en el ambiente no desaparecía, era casi palpable y me afectaba hasta los huesos, sentía a los gemelos más inquietos de lo usual, algo estaba mal… algo que va más allá del pleito que voy a tener con Ben. El sonido inconfundible de una puerta abrirse me regresó el alma al cuerpo, me puse de pie y caminé hasta la entrada.

—¡Ben! —Volví a gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta—¡Abre de una mal…

La puerta se abrió, pero no era Ben quien estaba de pie con el semblante caído y los ojos abiertos casi saltados. Jazz entró corriendo a la habitación y tomó mi mano al instante mientras me jala a la salida.

—¿Jazz?... —Mis pies se movían a su lado pero estaba confundida—¿Qué haces?

—Debo sacarte de aquí…—Volvió sobre sus pasos y se paró frente a mí. —Debo sacarte de la estación lo más pronto posible—El tono de su voz comenzaba a asustarme, ella estaba aterrada mientras hablaba y de nuevo me jalaba para caminar a la salida—Sígueme de cerca, no te separes y…

—Jazz…—La interrumpí mientras hablaba y me detuve en seco frente a la salida de la habitación, justo del otro lado estaba el pasillo que me llevaría directo a las entrañas de la base. Ella giró y sus ojos desbordaban el miedo que sentía y cerró sus labios esperando que continuara hablando—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella respiró hondo y tomó de nuevo mi mano—Se amotinaron…—La palabra me llegó hasta lo más profundo del estómago—…la base completa se está amotinando, el Líder Supremo me pidió que viniera por ti y te sacara de aquí.

—¿Por qué no pelear? Se están levantando contra él, debemos hacer algo

—No… Rey—Ahora sus manos se colocaban en mis hombros—Debo sacarte de aquí, el General Hux es quien comanda el motín… él sabe que estás aquí y que los niños son de Kylo Ren…

No fue necesario que terminara su frase. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Mi respiración se aceleró ligeramente ella regresaba al mando de la puerta y salía por el pasillo, afuera estaban casi diez guardias, todos derribados, seguramente por Jazz. Mis ojos se clavaron directamente en las manchas rojas que se extendían fuera de sus trajes.

—No te distraigas…—Decía mientras me jalaba—…seguro ya vienen más tropas en camino, andando.

Mi respiración estaba entrecortada mientras más avanzábamos por los pasillos más me percataba del sonido que producen las alarmas, y el trotar de los pies de las tropas, comenzamos a disminuir el ritmo antes de salir al mismo corazón de la base, Jazz asomó su cabeza y me recargó contra la pared, ocultándonos detrás de algunas máquinas, casi al instante un pequeño batallón se dirigía pasillo arriba, si mi instinto no me fallaba ellos iban a la habitación de Ben para "apoyar" a las tropas que ya han sido derrotadas por Jazz.

—Vamos a intentar ser más sigilosas, toda la base está sobre aviso… las pocas unidades que son leales a Kylo Ren están comenzando a caer…

—¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto?

Hablábamos en susurro, y lentamente salimos de nuestro escondite para adentrarnos a las salas vecinas.

—Fue traicionado… durante la instalación de las colonias… Hux planeó esto muy bien.

Sé que Jazz tiene una intuición que a más allá de lo sobrenatural, por esa razón no me explica demasiado el tema, de alguna forma ella ya sabe que estoy enterada de los movimientos que ha realizado la Primera Orden y que fue una de las razones por las que decidí quedarme; tratar de impedir esas ocupaciones en los planetas.

—Debemos llegar a una nave…—Se repetía casi en tono solemne.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Es lo de menos… mis órdenes son alejarte de todo esto y luego nos comunicaremos con Kylo Ren.

Caminamos en silencio entre pasillo olvidados, ella sabe bien por donde me está guiando. Nos manteníamos atentas a los sonidos producidos por las alarmas, las pisadas y la respiración en masa de las tropas. Ella se detuvo de repente y giró su rostro, su dedo rozaba sus labios, me estaba pidiendo que fuera silenciosa, mientras ella caminaba a una pared aparentemente normal, un silbido pequeño reveló una trampilla y de ella emergió un alto hombre con cabello corto y vivaces ojos azules.

—Kira…—Suspiró el hombre mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—…aquí está el arma de la Jedi—Mi sable estaba en sus manos y paso de Jazz a mí, lo sostuve con fuerza pero no lo encendí—… deben irse ya.

—¿Qué pasará contigo? —La voz de Jazz sonaba angustiada.

—Volveré con el Líder Supremo… están acorralados en la sección D, ese maldito de Hux sacó a todas las tropas leales a Kylo Ren…

—Entonces no podemos irnos…—Traté de hablar y al instante los dos me observaron—…tengo que ayudarlo.

—No…—Fue su respuesta unísona, ambos se voltearon a ver.

—Mis órdenes son ponerte a salvo…—Concluyó mientras dabas pasos en mi dirección.

—Cuídate Kira…—Dijo el hombre volviendo a la trampa en la pared.

—Siempre—Concluyó mientras la puerta se cerraba—No utilices el sable a menos que sea en extremo necesario—Ahora se dirigía de nuevo hacia mí.

Volvimos a caminar en el sigilo total, no podremos pasar desapercibidas ella es una Caballero de Ren y su uniforme la delata y en mi caso, bueno, es difícil ocultar una barriga de siete meses. El corazón me palpitaba con una fuerza desmedida, estaba nerviosa por la situación que estábamos atravesando, el constante miedo de pensar que algo malo puede pasarnos a nosotras o a Ben, y lo más importante la salud de mis gemelos, poco a poco nos acercábamos al hangar, podía escuchar el rugir de las naves, y avanzamos por una habitación con un enorme cristal al centro desde el cual podíamos ver el hangar completo.

—Hay puertas sin vigilancia…—Mencionaba Jazz buscando una forma de escapar—Podríamos escabullirnos por una de ella, ese carguero—Dijo señalándolo—podemos utilizarlo, vamos.

De nuevo tomó mi mano y la sujetó con fuerza, caminamos por un pequeño pasillo, pegadas a la pared mientras avanzamos hacia la puerta que nos conduciría al carguero, al llegar nos ocultamos detrás de algunas piezas para la reparación, el hangar estaba repleto de tropas, iba a ser difícil entrar a la nave.

—…y aun si logramos entrar, si el carguero tiene ocupantes debemos encargarnos de ellos…—De alguna manera me estaba poniendo sobre aviso que muy probablemente mataría a alguna persona. Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y avanzamos hacia el carguero. No nos alejamos lo suficiente cuando la voz de las tropas se esparció por todo el hangar.

—Son ellas…—Gritaba un soldado que salía de un caza. Su arma de elevó y disparó en nuestra dirección, de inmediato mi mano se empuñó sobre el sable y la fuerte luz amarilla bañó mi rostro mientras desviaba el disparo del soldado de regreso a él.

—Corre a la nave…—Gritó Jazz mientras sacaba dos cuchillas extrañamente iluminadas de su ropa.

Me puse en marcha de inmediato, esquivaba los disparos y corría con una extraña ligereza, ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor de mis pies hinchados. Llegué hasta la rampa de acceso y estaba custodiada por dos hombres, que no tuvieron oportunidad de levantar sus armas, de inmediato cayeron bajo las hojas amarillas de mi sable.

—Le sugiero que baje su arma…—Esa horrible voz, no fue necesario que girara para reconocerlo. El general estaba de pie, con al menos treinta hombres apuntando con sus armas a una Jazz que estaba de rodillas ante el suelo—No crea que no seré capaz de dar la orden…—Dijo cuándo notó que me percaté de la situación de ella—Baje su arma—Repitió de nuevo con superioridad impregnada en su voz.

Estaba acorralada, no podía hacer nada sin que dañaran directamente a Jazz, apagué mi sable y lo dejé caer al suelo.

—Así me gusta… aborden la nave—Se dirigió a sus hombres—…Lleven a la guardia y la Jedi bajo custodia, si ella…—Dijo refiriéndose a mí—…intenta algo quiero que maten a Kira Ren.

Sentí las manos de los soldados de asalto mientras me sujetaban por la espalda y tomaban a Jazz para ponerla de pie, sus ojos estaban rojos y un gran golpe se dibujaba en su mandíbula. Caminé a su lado hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones del carguero donde la dejaron simplemente caer al suelo, me arrodillé a su lado, preocupada de que algo pudiera pasarle, sólo levante la mirada para ver como la puerta se cerraba y nos dejaba atrapadas en medio de un carguero con destino a ninguna parte.


	38. Chapter 38

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Ella debe odiarme, ella merece odiarme… no dejo de pensar, una y otra vez, en lo que hice ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡La dormí! mis sentimientos actuaron antes de mi razón y no pude controlarme, cuando reaccioné estaba cargando su pequeño cuerpo hacia la cama. Y cuando la vea de nuevo va a gritarme, sin duda, pelearemos y eso no es bueno para los gemelos, necesito pensar en una forma de evitar todo ese estrés para ella. Me arrodillaré de ser posible, claramente tendrá la razón en todo lo que me diga y no me quedará más que acceder a todas sus condiciones, debo prepararme, preparar una nave porque lo primero que va a pedir es salir de aquí, y claro que la voy a sacar, pero yo iré con ella.

No podía estar concentrado ciento porciento en lo que hacía, daba vueltas en el salón del trono, mis guardias estaban esperando afuera, esta es una de esas ocasiones en que es mejor estar solo, aclarar mi mente y sólo esperar que todo resulte de la mejor manera.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse me sacó de mis pensamientos, confronto la puerta para ver a la Capitán Phasma avanzando a grandes zancadas por el salón, detrás de ella mis guardias se repliegan, nadie puede estar solo conmigo.

—Líder Supremo… Señor…—Phasma se ponía seria y sacaba su casco de la cabeza, sus enormes ojos azules estaban asustado, era fácil de notar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Caminé a su posición, ella sostenía dos Holos en sus manos, extendí la mía para tomarlo, ella sin pensarlo me lo entregó.

—Es el General, señor…—Ella me explicaba la situación mientras leía la información en la pantalla—él tomó las colonizaciones en sus manos, ha estado invadiendo planetas a espaldas de toda la Orden… él está exterminando la galaxia poco a poco.

La información en el Holo era sólo la confirmación de todo lo que ella decía.

—¿Cómo es qué esto sucedió? —Me dirigí de nuevo a Phasma tomando su otro Holo.

—Ha estado falseando la información que le entregan a usted, y justo ahora ha despachado a más de la mitad de las tropas en la base.

—Él está…

—…Tomando las decisiones solo—Dijo Phasma concluyendo mi frase.

Esa pequeña rata, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad. En ese momento el sonido de un pitido nos desconcentró a todos, giramos en torno al sonido y de inmediato la imagen digitalizada de Hux se dibujó ante nosotros.

—Líder Supremo…—Dijo con desdén—Que sorpresa encontrarlos juntos.

—Escúchame bien, Hux… te degrado de tu posición repórtate con la General Phasma de inmediato.

—No…—Respondió con calma mientras fruncía sus labios—…yo lo degrado a usted, joven Solo, ahora la Primera Orden está bajo mi mando.

Lo ignoré de inmediato mientras caminaba fuera de la sala en su búsqueda, debe sentirse muy valiente por presentarse ante un holograma, veremos qué tan valiente se vuelve mientras le arranco la cabeza lentamente.

—Oh… yo no me movería si fuera usted… bien continúe caminando—Su voz se exasperaba mientras lo ignoraba—Espero que no extrañe mucho a su pequeño secreto, sabrá... es difícil para una mujer embarazada moverse con rapidez…

El cuerpo se me congeló al instante, él lo sabía, de alguna forma se enteró. No le di el gusto de ver mi rostro mientras hablaba.

—Así está mejor, notaras que las puertas del salón están custodiadas y los soldados de asalto comenzaran a entrar, no se te ocurra salir de la sala… si obedeces en todo lo que demande ella va a estar bien…

El sonido de un disparo desapareció el holograma de la sala, giré mi rostro para ver a Kira Ren sosteniendo el arma y de repente sus ojos conectaron a los míos.

—Ve por ella y sácala de aquí…—Le supliqué—… ¡Ahora!

De inmediato corrió a una de las paredes ocultas que conducen a pasillos de escape. De repente pude ser consciente de las emociones de Rey, estaba despierta y alterada, por favor que sea por nuestra pelea, que esté alterada por nuestra discusión y no porque Hux llegó hasta ella.

Justo después de la salida de Kira las tropas comenzaron a entrar a la sala, mis guardias y Phasma se pusieron a la defensiva, mientras yo respiraba con fuerza, tratando de conectar con Rey, saber cuándo ella esté a salvo, sé que puedo confiar ciegamente en Kira, ella la sacará de la base y cuando pueda asegurar el bienestar de Rey todos en este maldito lugar van a perecer.

Los soldados se posicionaban frente a nosotros con sus armas desplegadas, esperaban órdenes. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y trataba de controlarme, me aterra hacer cualquier movimiento sin estar completamente seguro de que Rey este fuera de peligro. Los minutos eran eternos mientras esperaba alguna visión, algún sentimiento de seguridad, cualquier cosa que me deje ver que ella está bien. La impotencia me recorría mientras esperábamos todos de pie en silencio. En este momento Kira ya debe haber llegado a Rey, sé que ellas están vivas. ¿Qué voy a hacer en el momento que sienta que algo les ha pasado? Me siento sin fuerzas, débil, inútil en este preciso momento, debí quedarme en la habitación a esperar que ella despertara y no correr asustado. Ahora el peso de un motín cae sobre nuestras cabezas y en esta sala estamos los principales enemigos de Hux.

Siento a Rey a través de la fuerza, sigue viva y un poco más tranquila, Kira debe estar a su lado. Trato de cerrar los ojos y visualizarla, me concentro tanto como puedo y ahí está con el sable amarillo en sus manos ¡La están atacando! La veo desviar disparos, no voy a soportar esto por mucho tiempo… ella se detiene y su mirada cae al suelo, casi al mismo tiempo en que suelta el sable al piso. Vi a dos soldados tomándola por la fuerza de las manos y empujándola… no pude más, un furia me recorrió las venas y se concentraba en mis manos, mis ojos se posaron en los soldados, que debieron sentir el cambio en el ambiente ya que no era difícil distinguir mi odio, con un simple movimiento levante mi mano derecha y cerré en puño, casi al instante escuché el sonido de los cuellos haciendo un clic y todos los soldados caían al piso al mismo tiempo.

Mis guardias, Phasma y yo corrimos fuera de la sala, con rumbo al hangar, ellos me seguían de cerca eliminando a las tropas que se atravesaban en nuestro camino, mis pasos son fijos, yo sabía a donde iba, y de repente la sentí alejarse, poco a poco Rey se apartaba de mí, la están sacando de aquí. Pero en medio de todo el miedo y desesperación pude sentir un terrible presentimiento, están abandonando la base, Hux despachó a todas las tropas y ahora él debe estar en la misma nave que Rey… La respuesta era casi obvia, va a explotar la base y Rey era su señuelo para evitar que destruyera su nave mientras él escapaba.

—Déjenlos…—Grite a mis guardias—…todos busquemos una nave y salgamos de aquí.

Toda mi guardia comenzó a reunirse, avanzábamos al hangar con rapidez que estaba casi vacío cuando aparecimos, los soldados no fueron rivales ante mí, ni para los Caballeros de Ren, cayeron casi en el momento en que llegamos. Abordamos todos y salimos de inmediato sin hacer cálculos, nos disparamos fuera de la base.

No fue inmediato, pudimos darnos cuanta como poco a poco la base explotaba, sección por sección era destruida. Pero mis ojos no se concentraron lo suficiente en lo pedazos de escombros que flotaban por el espacio, buscaba a Rey, trataba desesperadamente encontrar la nave que la apartó de mí, pero a estas alturas Hux debe tenerla muy lejos. Debo buscarla a través del vínculo, espero que no siga molesta conmigo y me permita dar con su paradero. No puedo concentrarme como deseo, apuño mis manos a mis costado y estoy a segundos de tomar mi sable y destruir la pared que está frente a mí… el sólo pensar que está sola, aterrada y todo el estrés que debe estar sufriendo. Por favor que los gemelos estén bien, que ella esté bien.


	39. Chapter 39

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Aterrizamos hace horas, caminamos por largos y angostos pasillos que nos llevaron a la celda en la que ahora estamos confinadas. Trato de mantener los latidos de mi corazón controlados, no exaltarme porque sé el daño que eso implica para los gemelos, aunque no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupada, ya no puedo sentirlos desde que abandonábamos la base, casi no se mueven.

Jazz por su parte ha estado distante, ahora mismo solo se sienta y ve el infinito con ojos cansados, es evidente que algo la mantiene desconcertada. Ya inspeccioné la celda, más allá de ser fría y húmeda, tiene una pequeña cama, donde apenas podremos acomodarnos las dos, quizás nos turnemos para descansar, y una letrina muy a la vista.

Camino con cuidado, casi contando mis pasos hasta estar a un costado de Jazz, ella no se inmuta, se mantiene serena, sólo puedo distinguir como sus ojos giran a verme cuando me siento a su lado pero rápidamente los regresa al frente para continuar contemplando la pared.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí…—Le dije poniendo mi mano sobre la de ella.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego de regreso a mi rostro y sonrió ligeramente.

—Se supone que yo deba reconfortarte a ti…—Murmuró acurrucando su cuerpo junto al mío.

—Se suponen muchas cosas… pero estando juntas no tenemos que temer de nada.

—Debí ser más rápida… yo… no deberías estar aquí, tus bebés—Musitaba entrecortada mientras su voz se quebraba.

—Ellos están bien… mientras estén aquí dentro nada les va a pasar,

Trataba de estar convencida sobre lo que estaba diciendo, pero una gran parte de mi estaba aterrada que todo esto afecte a los gemelos. Pasé nuestras manos sobre mi abultado vientre, con la esperanza de poder sentirlos, pero nada, se mantenían quietos, como si cargara un par de piedras en lugar de niños. Jazz lo notó, pues cuando no sintió el movimiento de los gemelos subió su rostro y sus ojos destilaban la sorpresa y el miedo, yo sólo pude bajar mi mirada para evitar que viera las lágrimas que se comenzaban a juntar en mis ojos.

—Rey…—Susurró ella, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta.

Ambas giramos nuestro rostro, dos soldados se abrían paso a través de la celda y sujetaban a Jazz del codo para ponerla de pie y jalarla fuera del cuarto.

—¿Qué le van a hacer? ¡Suéltala! —Gritaba mientras me ponía de pie y llegaba hasta la puerta que se cerraba delante de mí—¡Suéltenla! ¡Jazz!

Pegué mi oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar pero los murmullos eran demasiado bajos para poder distinguir algo. Golpeé con fuerza el puño sobre la puerta, giré sobre los talones, asustada busqué alguna otra salida aunque sabía que no existía. Los nervios comenzaban a formarse en mi nuca y se extendían a lo largo de mis brazos y una punzada comenzaba a formarse en mi vientre. Pase mis manos sobre el abdomen y caminé con cuidado hasta la cama, respiraba con dificultad y sentía un sudor frío nacer en la base de mi cabeza.

—Todo va a estar bien…—Me repetía una y otra vez.

Pasaron los minutos más largos de mi vida cuando un desgarrador grito comenzó a llenarme los oídos, de nuevo caminé hasta la puerta, los gritos aumentaban y de repente silenciaban sólo para comenzar de nuevo. Eran los inconfundibles gritos de una mujer. Traté de calmarme un rato, no quería ponerme paranoica pero ese tono de voz era propio de los cantarines y tiernos matices de Jazz. ¿Qué le están haciendo? El terror me tenía paralizada, no podía hablar, ni gritar, quería mover brazos y pies pero era imposible. Las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos mientras los gritos aumentaban de intensidad, cada vez más desgarradores.

—¡Suéltala!... —Comencé a hablar más para mí y poco a poco mi garganta se hacía más fuerte—¡Déjala en paz! ¡Suéltala! —Golpeaba con fuerza la puerta.

De repente los gritos cesaron, pegué mi frente resignada sobre la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento se abra de nuevo y me regresen a mi amiga, pero pasaban los segundos, los minutos y la puerta, al igual que mi cuerpo, se mantenía firme e inmóvil… El miedo de nuevo se estaba apoderando de mí ¿Ahora donde podría estar? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? ¿La habrán matado?... Me alejé un poco de la puerta y caminé de regreso a la cama donde me senté a idear un plan… podría tratar de noquear a los guardias cuando traigan a Jazz, pero ¿Y si ella está indispuesta? No voy a dejarla atrás pero también es un hecho que yo sola no puedo cargarla. Ninguno de mis planes me ayudaba, para poder hacerlos necesitaba no tener este avanzado estado de embarazo. Si tan sólo tuviera como comunicarme con la resistencia, ellos podrían sacarnos de aquí en… De repente la idea me llegó a la cabeza, el vínculo; hasta donde yo sé mi vínculo con Ben Solo debería seguir abierto, sólo necesitaba buscarlo, si bien es verdad que justo ahora tengo lo que quiero; estar muy lejos de él, pero debía ser honesta conmigo misma, jamás podré salir de aquí solo con Jazz, necesitaba apoyos y Ben Solo es la única persona con la que puedo comunicarme. Debía tragarme el orgullo y el odio que estaba sintiendo, ya que gracias a él y su terquedad estoy aquí encerrada, si tan sólo nos hubiera dejado ir cuando se lo pedí, podría tener a mis hijos en paz y no serían el centro de los ataques de sus enemigos. Traté de concentrarme, buscarlo a través de la fuerza, si aún seguía vivo no debería tardar mucho en sentir su afluencia.

Comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo familiar en el cuerpo, él me estaba buscando también, pero no pude terminar de encontrarlo ya que la puerta se abrió de repente, busqué de inmediato la puerta con la mirada, las luces del exterior sólo me permitían ver siluetas, dos alargadas de los soldados y un pequeña y encorvada, lanzaron a Jazz al suelo y sintiéndome extremadamente ligera corrí a su lado, arrodillándome y sujetándola por los hombros. Su mirada estaba perdida, vacía, en su rostro se dibujaba el escozor de un golpe en el pómulo, pasé mis manos sobre su espalda y sus músculos reaccionaban con temor, la guie lentamente hasta la cama y con mucha dificultad de sentó, me acomodé a su lado y sin pensarlos dos veces se dejó caer sobre mis rodillas, mantenía sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, era un ovillo y sujetaba la tela de mi ropa con fuerza.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? —Murmuré mientras pasaba mis dedos sobre su cabello.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, es claro que no quiere hablar de lo que ocurrió y no voy a forzarla, me mantuve a su lado todo el tiempo, acariciando su cabello y su rostro hasta que una sensación muy conocida me recorrió el cuerpo. Mis ojos se movieron sigilosos a lo largo de la habitación, el cuerpo de Ben Solo comenzaba a tomar forma delante de nosotras.

—¿Rey…?—Su voz estaba cansada, sentía como la desesperación lo atormentaba.

No le respondí, aterrada de que alguien pudiera estar viéndome o escuchándome hablar con la aparente nada, pero afirmé que podía verlo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Él pareció entenderlo y caminó, hasta lo que parecía mi altura, flexionaba levemente sus rodillas y clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó con esa voz tan cargada de posesividad.

Sólo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado y subía mis hombros, no tenía idea de donde estábamos, confiaba en que él tuviera alguna idea de nuestro paradero, registros o algo que pudiera guiarlo hasta nuestra ubicación.

—Necesito que hables, Rey… te entiendo, pero no puedo adivinar tus señas para siempre.

Bajé mis ojos para observar a Jazz, que continuaba recostada sobre mis rodillas, ella es lista, más lista de lo que cualquiera podría creer, incluso intuitiva, una intuición que roza en lo paranormal, si alguien sabe dónde estamos esa debe ser ella.

—Jazz… mírame…—Le hable tomando su mejilla, sólo sentí como el cuerpo de Ben se tensaba y se acercaba más para escucharme—¿Jazz?... necesito que te concentres, por favor…—Los ojos de mi amiga buscaron los míos, estaba roja, veía el tormento en sus ojos, sólo debía resistir un poco más—…¿Tú sabes dónde estamos? —Su rostro de ladeó un poco y entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender mis palabras, pero se mantenía en silencio—Cuando llegamos al hangar ¿Reconociste el lugar?... algo—Mi voz se quebraba mientras trataba de hablar.

Ella lentamente se puso sobre sus rodillas y mantenía su mirada en el suelo, movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, no podía entrar a su mente pero estaba segura de que ella estaba recordando algo. Tomé su mano con fuerza, temiendo que en cualquier momento desapareciera entre sus recuerdos.

— **Lah'mu…** —Murmuró.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunté asustada de no haber entendido correctamente.

—Lah'mu, estamos en Lah'mu.

—¿Lah'mu? —Pregunté cómo si no hubiese entendido, pero mi intención real era hacer que Ben pudiera escucharme.

Mis ojos volaron de inmediato a él quien se puso de pie y gritaba a todo pulmón. —¡Nos vamos a Lah'mu ahora!

* * *

N/A: Me siento terriblemente culpable, he tenido algunos asuntos que resolver y he descuidado esta historia.

Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y constancia; a quienes han estado acompañándome a lo largo de este fic y quienes se han unido en el camino, es muy lindo saber que esperan las actualizaciones y que les gusta el ritmo y progreso de la historia.

Tengo una noticia no sé si buena o mala, pero ya estamos en cuenta regresiva para terminar, estamos muy cerca del final. Me estoy esforzando el doble para poder actualizar y evitar tener la historia detenida por muchos días.


	40. Chapter 40

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El odio y los nervios recorrían cada parte de mi ser. Debíamos ser rápidos y llegar hasta Rey lo más pronto posible, Hux es un demente sediento de poder y no sé hasta qué punto se vuelva lo suficientemente loco cómo para lastimar a Rey o a los gemelos. Mi único consuelo era que ella no estaba sola, agradecía que al menos Kira Ren estuviera a su lado, no dejaba de cuestionarme que podría pasarle de no haberla enviado a buscarla.

Me mantenía sentado en la silla del piloto sujetando los controles y el volante con fuerza, aunque entramos al hiperespacio desde que hablé con Rey, debía estar preparado en el momento en que el planeta se materialice frente a nosotros pilotearé directo a la base y mataré a Hux con mis propias manos.

La cabina no estaba sola, la ahora General Phasma estaba de pie y los Caballeros de Ren se mantenía muy cerca de mí. Nadie hablaba, guardaban silencio pero podía sentirlos inquietos y con un hambre de venganza recorriendo sus entrañas. No por mis propias razones, es claro, Hux actuó no sólo en contra mía, ellos se vieron afectados directamente y ahora querrán acabar con él tanto como quiero hacerlo yo.

El vuelo aún tomaría algunas horas, sólo espero que nada malo le ocurra a rey mientras intento llegar a ella.

* * *

Traté de contar los segundos desde el momento en que Ben desapareció, él venía en camino y va a sacar a Jazz de aquí, no me importaba nada más que ponerla a salvo, ella a arriesgado tanto por mí que esta es la única forma en que puedo pagarle.

Suspiraba con una fuerza innecesaria para el acto de respirar. Jazz se quedó dormida casi al instante en que me dijo dónde estábamos y desde entonces sólo la he visto recostada a mi costado, mis manos pasan sobre su cabello de vez en cuanto, tratando de evitar las pesadillas en su mente. Mi cabeza choca levemente contra la pared en la que estoy recargada y paso mi mano sobre mi vientre, ahí deberían estar las patadas y movimientos de mis hijos, pero no hay nada y comienzo a preocuparme, sólo espero que nada malo les pase.

El tiempo comienza a deformarse a mí alrededor, de repente ya no soy consciente del lugar donde me encuentro; un interminable mar con olas gigantes me rodea ¿En qué momento aparecí aquí? Escucho voces distantes que llaman mi nombre, una y otra vez repitiéndolo—¿Qué quieres? —Grité con fuerza, pero la voz apenas pudo salir de mi garganta. No recibí respuesta, pero las extrañas voces continuaban llamándome. Intenté comenzar a moverme pero las piernas no reaccionaban, bajé la vista y un escalofrío me recorrió la nuca, el agua se arremolinaba debajo de mis pies y por debajo del agua veía rostros deformados por las figuras que tomaba el agua, estiraban sus brazos y trataban de sujetar mis pies, una de las figuras sumergidas extiendo su brazo tanto que parece zafarse de su cuerpo y sujeta mi empeine, sólo sentí un tirón, luego otro y ya estaba bajo el agua, veía como la luz comenzaba a menguar.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó con un brusco movimiento y abrí mis ojos, estaba de regreso en la celda, me quedé dormida por al menos unos minutos. De repente la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, lo que hizo que Jazz despertara y enderezara su cuerpo, se colocó a modo de barrera frente a mí pero los dos soldados que entraron apuntaron con sus armas.

—De pie…—Dijo uno de ellos.

Ambas obedecimos, Jazz me ayudó a pararme y no soltó mis manos.

—Tú…—Ahora me señalaban con sus armas—…vienes con nosotros.

—Llévenme a mí—Jazz se colocaba de nuevo frente a mí impidiéndome el paso. Pero no nos respondieron, se quedaron de pie, con impaciencia observando en mi dirección. Me quedé helada por un minuto, reaccioné cuando las armas dejaron de apuntarme a mí y se dirigieron a Jazz haciendo un obvio sonido de que estaban a punto de disparar.

—¡No!... —Solté la mano de Jazz—Voy con ustedes, pero no le hagan daño.

Caminé hasta la salida, Jazz se mantuvo quieta mientras la puerta se cerraba y no dejaba de observarme, de repente una memoria llegó hasta mi cabeza, la primera vez que la vi; mientras estaba en Naboo con Poe tratando de generar alguna distracción, sus ojos verdes me seguían y era capaz de sentir su mirada. Algo me dice que quizás desde ese momento ella supo toda la verdad.

Me escoltaron de cerca por pasillos poco iluminados, no intenté hacer nada estúpido, no mientras Jazz no esté a mi lado, mientras pueda garantizar su seguridad seré casi un prisionero modelo. Las puertas se deslizaban ante nuestros pasos y me llevaron hasta un salón casi vacío, muy pocas luces entraban en el y las paredes eran de roca irregular, creo que estamos bajo tierra. Al otro extremo de la habitación la delgada figura del General comenzaba a moverse en mi dirección. Su cabello comenzaba a tomar color conforme más se acercaba. Escuché sólo el sonido de los pasos de los soldados alejarse.

—Joven Jedi…—Murmuró cuando se detuvo frente a mí. Traté de cubrir a mis hijos poniendo mis manos en mi abdomen. Un sentimiento extraño, muy similar al odio y al miedo comenzaron a palpitar por todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué quiere de nosotras general?... —Pregunté sin rodeos. Él sólo esbozó una terrible sonrisa.

* * *

Lah'mu tomaba forma delante de mí, ella estaba aquí podía sentirla, tomé los controles de la nave y me dejé llevar por la sensación, iba a encontrarla y sacarla de aquí cuanto antes.

—Señor…—La voz de Phasma resonó después de horas—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Sacar a Rey de este lugar—Le respondí con desdén.

—¿Qué hay de Hux?

—Morirá… en mis manos.

La nave se acercaba a tierra cuando hice una maniobra para mantenernos verticales. Debía sentirla, pero no podía canalizarlo, sabía que estaba aquí pero no tenía idea de dónde.

—¿Cuántas bases hay en este lugar? —Giré mi rostro buscando a Phasma, nadie más que ella podrá darme una respuesta clara.

—Al menos tres… señor.

Conociendo a Hux ¿Dónde podría ocultarme si fuera yo una rata asquerosa temiendo por mi muerte?

—¿Alguna de máxima seguridad?

—Todas, señor… pero hay una entre las montañas, es casi impenetrable.

Se sentó a mi lado y tomó los controles para incluir las coordenadas.

—Llegaremos a pie… Hux no puede saber que estamos aquí hasta que sea demasiado tarde—Esta vez me dirigía a mis Guardias—Buscarán a Rey, ella es prioridad, y la sacarán de ahí.

—¿Qué hay de Kira Ren… señor? —El más joven de mis guardias dio un paso al frente mientras hablaba.

—Posiblemente estén juntas, sáquenlas a las dos…—Claro que no me importaba mucho si ella salía ilesa del problema.

Volamos alrededor de las montañas y descendimos en una parte oculta, lejos de radares y antenas, seremos tan sigilosos como podamos.

* * *

—Cuando la vida no te sonríe con dones extraordinarios—Sus manos se movían haciendo extraños ademanes mientras hablaba—Los aprendes… aprendes a sobrevivir en el universo… y yo lo hice, aprendí que si quería subir mi rango tenía que cortar las cabezas que fueran necesarias, aunque fuera la de mi propio padre… Eso me dio un lugar de confianza al lado del líder supremo... Todos tienen un punto débil y hay que saber aprovecharlos… ¿Sabes cuál fue el de mi padre? —No respondí, me mantuve quieta escuchándolo, pero sabía que mi miraba destilaba el odio y la rabia que estaba sintiendo—…El orgullo, ese hombre estaba tan orgulloso de su hijo que no fue capaz de notar la traición…

Los ojos de Hux brillaban mientras hablaba, era obvio que no sentía remordimiento alguno por lo que hizo.

—…Y ahora…—Continuó hablando después de rodearme lentamente—…contigo aquí ¿Qué me impide apoderarme de todo?

—Yo jamás te ayudarí…

—Pero joven Jedi… ya lo estás haciendo… hace menos de una hora detectaron una nave que casualmente estaba en la estación que hicimos estallar… y algo me dice que cierto líder supremo viene en busca de ¿Cómo debería llamarte? ¿Su amante?... —No quería hacer evidente mi sorpresa, pero aun así mis cejas se juntaron y ennegrecieron mi expresión—… Ay pequeña ingenua, tú y esos absurdos niños son todo lo que necesito para mantener a Kylo Ren en línea. Y si por alguna razón quieres pasarte de lista, también conozco tu punto débil… esa amiga tuya que no se separó nunca de ti, no creo que quieras verla muerta…

Mi mirada sólo giró a confrontarlo, sentía mis labios fruncidos y el mismo odio que sentí cuando entre a este salón comenzaba a tomar peso, se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, pasaba por mis manos, mi pecho, mis piernas, incluso mi vientre comenzaba a sentir los estragos de todos esos sentimientos que me embargaban.

—Está usted muy confiado…—Me atrevía a responderle.

—Tengo las fichas de mi lado…—Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras pasaba su dedo sobre mi mentón. Moví mi cabeza de inmediato. Entonces sentí un cosquilleo familiar, Ben estaba aquí, no volando por el planeta como Hux dijo, él estaba en esta base justo ahora. Las emociones contradictorias se arremolinaron dentro de mí lo que me produjo algo de mareo, pero me mantuve de pie, mis manos se aferraron con más fuerza a mi vientre.

—Señor…—Sonó un comunicador en la ropa de Hux—…ellos están aquí.

—Aniquílalos…—Siseó como una serpiente—Ah tu predecible novio ha llegado para tratar de salvarlos… no encontrará más que su propia muerte—Tomó mi muñeca entre su mano y presionó con fuerza—Sabes que puede hacerlo más interesante, quitarle todo lo que le importa, porque de nada me vas a servir ahora que se ha presentado tan voluntariamente.

—Inténtalo si quiera, trata de hacerme algo y…

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a matar? Apenas y puedes moverte… morirás al igual que Kylo Ren, tú y tu progenie caerán y yo seré el soberano absoluto de todo…—Tomo su blaster en su mano libre y la apuntó directo a mi vientre, un terrible escalofrío me recorrió todo el abdomen, un escalofrío que desembocaba en un doloroso miedo, una punzada de angustia que no me permitía pensar con mayor claridad, el dolor comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más físico y con mayor frecuencia.

—Parece que usted planeó todo esto con calma, General…

—He estado listo para esto toda mi vida.

El lejano sonido de pasos comenzaba a llegar a mis oídos, el sonido y esas emociones negruzcas que siguen sólo a una persona en específico.

—Sólo cometió un pequeño error Hux…—Entornó sus ojos ante mis palabras y ladeó su cabeza—…Se metió con los padre equivocados.

En ese mismo momento la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver la silueta de cabello enmarañado de Ben Solo, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó con alegría, estiré mi mano en su dirección, haciendo uso de la fuerza saqué su sable del cinturón, el General Hux fue demasiado lento en notarlo, cuando su rostro volvió a encontrarse con el mío fue sólo para ver como el sable encendido atravesaba su garganta desprendiendo su cabeza de sus hombros… cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo las alarmas comenzaron a sonar con fuerza, o quizás ya estaban sonando y apenas fui consciente de su existencia. El sable seguía encendido en mi mano, lo arrojé lejos cuando Ben comenzó a acercarse. Caminé con dificultad ignorando el dolor que crecía cada vez más dentro de mí.

—Tú…—Traté de que mi voz sonara lo más amenazante posible—…Te advertí que todo esto iba a suceder, que los niños iban a ser blanco de todos tus enemigos, pero fuiste egoísta e inmaduro y nos pusiste en riesgo a todos…—No pude evitar la cristalización de mi mirada.

—También te dije que tú matarías a cualquier que se atreviera a hacerles daño…—Dijo en un tono molestamente juguetón.

—No estoy para bromas.

Un suspiro profundo salió de mi garganta y dejé caer mi cabeza mientras mis manos bajaban a mi abdomen, las manos de Ben se colocaron alrededor de mis hombros.

—Salgamos de aquí.

—No…—Le respondí de inmediato—Debes buscar a jazz…

—Mi guardia ya fue en su búsqueda, vamos.

Intentó jalarme del brazo pero no me moví, el miedo comenzaba a desaparecer, pero el dolor dentro de mí persistía.

—No… tienes que traerla a mí… ¡Ahora! —Le exigí levantando la mirada—…Los niños ya vienen en camino, debes ir por ella.


	41. Chapter 41

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Rey pareció sentir mi llegada pues cuando atravesé la puerta mi sable voló de mi lado para llegar a su mano, sólo vi la luz escarlata atravesar el cuello de Hux casi al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo decapitado tocaba el suelo. El cansancio se reflejaba en sus ojos, cansancio y miedo combinados, mientras me recriminaba por lo ocurrido, a estas alturas no voy a hacer más que aceptar todas sus palabras, pues sé que tiene razón. Pero mi cabeza no pudo procesar mientras me suplicaba con voz quebradiza que buscara a Kira Ren, ella la sigue llamando Jazz. Los caballeros de Ren fueron en su búsqueda, mientras Phasma tranquiliza y alerta a las tropas sobre lo que sucedió o podría suceder… Pero la forma en que Rey insiste, en como sus manos se aprietan a sus costados, algo no estaba bien, lo sentía.

En realidad no escuché mucho de lo que me dijo hasta que mencionó sus últimas palabras.

—…Los niños ya vienen en camino, debes ir por ella.

No podía ser posible, los niños no deberían llegar hasta al menos dos meses más, son demasiado pequeños.

—No voy a dejarte sola—Le dije tomando con más fuerza sus hombros, su cuerpo se desplomó alrededor mientras un grito salía de su garganta.

—No quiero repetir las cosas Ben… ¡Ve por ella! —Su voz sonaba por encima de la mía, ya no suplicaba, el dolor la hacía exigir.

—Rey… yo

—VETE…—Gritó de nuevo poniendo sus manos en las rodillas.

Caminé al menos dos pasos antes de darle la espalda y salir corriendo de la sala, no temía dejarla sola, su más grande amenaza yacía ahora decapitada sobre el suelo, corrí por los pasillos buscando a mi guardia, a Phasma o a cualquiera que me de razones de donde pueda estar Kira Ren. Llegué directo a las celdas, donde pude distinguir las siluetas de mis guardias.

—¡Jazz!... —Mis ojos se clavaron en ella, ignoré por completo las miradas de los otros guardias, pero sentí su confusión por escucharme hablarle con tanta familiaridad—Acompáñame…

No fue necesario que dijera más palabras, de inmediato corrió a mi lado y salimos disparados por el pasillo, seguidos por toda la guardia. Cuando nos acercamos al salón, donde dejé a Rey, ella aceleró su paso, llegó a la puerta y corrió al suelo donde ahora Rey estaba hincada.

—Rey…—Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer a su lado y se fundía en sus brazos.

—Jazz…—Murmuraba pasando sus pequeños dedos por la espalda de Kira—Jazz…—Sus manos ahora pasaron a su rostro mientras la alejaba y las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos—Los niños… ellos ya vienen… no es tiempo, Jazz… no se supone que nazcan ahora…—El miedo en su voz era notable. Kira sólo respiró con calma y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Rey.

—Todo va a estar bien, es normal ¿Si?... en ocasiones se adelantan estas cosas.

—Tres meses es demasiado…—Ahora lloraba mientras se sujetaba de las mangas de su amiga.

—Lo van a lograr, confía en mí…—Ella sonaba tan relajada, Rey sólo asintió a sus palabras

Una punzada de odio me recorrió la columna, yo debería ser quien esté a su lado consolando sus lágrimas, no ella. Tomé algunos pasos hacia ellas.

—No… detente ahí… tú vas a salir de aquí—Rey me observaba y yo sólo me detuve en seco.

—Claro que no… yo voy a estar presente cuando nazcan

—No te quiero aquí mientras pasa…—Sus pequeños dedos se empuñaban y veía como se enrojecían.

—No vas a poder evitarlo…—Me acerqué aún más, sin importarme sus palabras.

—Pero yo si…—Dijo Kira Ren poniéndose de pie y bloqueando mí paso. Mis ojos bajaron hasta su posición, ella es bastante pequeña, pero se veía inmensa defendiendo a Rey. —Si tengo que sacarte a la fuerza lo voy a hacer.

Mis cejas se juntaron en mi frente frunciendo mi ceño. Estaba a punto de explotar, podría quebrarle el cuello a Kira, Rey no puede retrasar el nacimiento de los niños a voluntad, no tendrá más remedio que aceptarme. Di un paso más a su posición pero me contuve, mientras bajaba la mirada, si de verdad hago lo que planeé sólo conseguiré alejar a Rey mucho más, ya había elegido hacer lo que ella me pidiera, y esto entra dentro de algo que ella quiere. Relajé mis hombros mientras daba un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—Cuídala…—Le supliqué viendo directo sus ojos. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Salí de la habitación, y antes de cerrar la puerta giré mi rostro para ver a Rey dejando caer su espalda sobre el suelo y sus manos subían a su cabeza, entonces la puerta se cerró.

Afuera mi guardia estaba de pie, evidentemente escucharon mi plática con ellas y sabían que no era momento para molestarme con nada más.

Pasaban los minutos y no escuchaba más que gemidos y gritos por parte de Rey, yo caminaba de un lado a otro incapaz de mantenerme quieto, pellizcaba mis manos, peinaba mi cabello, pero nada me brindaba tranquilidad, quería estará su lado, sujetando su mano, ser el primero en ver a mi hijos… De repente la puerta se abrió, Kira caminaba con extrema cautela y se paraba frente a mí.

—Ella está bien…—Comenzó diciendo—Pero, debemos buscar otra sala, una habitación o la enfermería, los niños ya vienen en camino pero se están tomando su tiempo… y las condiciones de este salón no son las mejores, además está el cuerpo decapitado del general.

—Yo sé dónde está la enfermería…—Phasma hablaba con cautela materializándose de la nada, habrá llegado en algún punto pero no fui consciente de ello hasta que abrió la boca.

—¿Puedes guiarnos?...

Los ojos de Phasma pasaron primero por mí y luego se dirigieron de nuevo a Kira.

—Si…

El camino a la enfermería no era largo, cargué a Rey en mis brazos, aún embarazada me seguía pareciendo tan liviana, sus dedos se enterraban en mi piel y su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho, al entrar la recosté sobre unas de las camas, peiné un poco su cabello, sus ojos seguían asustado y sudaba frío, mientras me alejaba sujetó mi mano sobre la suya.

—Todo va a estar bien…—Le dije acercándome a ella—…ellos son fuertes—Pasé mi mano sobre su abdomen que ahora se sentía duro. Deposité un beso sobre su frente y de nuevo caminé fuera de la habitación.

Intenté mantener mi diplomacia al máximo, si me dejaba llevar por las emociones quizás terminé matando a uno de mis guardias.

Contaba cada segundo que pasaba, sólo escuchaba los gemidos y gritos provenientes de la enfermería y era suficiente para mantenerme intranquilo, me sudaban las manos y sentía el cuerpo más caliente de lo normal, me dejé caer sobre el suelo, no recuerdo la última ocasión en que tuve mis rodillas tan cerca de mi rostro, mis manos se posaron sobre mis mejillas y pasaron lentamente hasta mi nuca, un suspiro salió de mi garganta, un suspiro que fue acompañado por un gruñido y el fuerte golpe de mi puño contra el suelo.

—Ella la va a cuidar…—Escuché la voz del más joven en mi guardia, él se mantenía en su lugar con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, su rostro se veía sereno. —Kira es la más lista de todos aquí, si alguien puede hacerlo sin fallar es ella…

De alguna forma sabía cómo debía terminar esto; iba a tomar a mi guardia por el cuello y lo arrojaría lejos, eso debía al menos relajarme un poco… Él lo sabía, pues debía conocer bien mi temperamento a lo largo de todos estos años que hemos convivido… pero a pesar de haberlo pensado, sólo bajé mi rostro de nuevo. El miedo de perder no sólo a Rey también a mis hijos evitaba que tomara decisiones precipitadas e impulsiva. Poco a poco comencé a sentir la cercanía de los cuerpos de mis compañeros, se mantenían a mi lado algunos con la vista clavada en el suelo, otro observando las paredes, pero nadie me confrontaba.

De repente los gritos provenientes de la enfermería silenciaron, escuchaba la respiración precipitada de Rey y murmullos indescifrables de Kira… todo perdió relevancia cuando el sonoro llanto de un niño me inundó los oídos… ya estaban aquí.

Me puse de pie con cuidado y caminé erráticamente hasta la entrada, mi mano se colocó sobre la puerta y recargué mi cabeza en ella, casi de inmediato los llantos del pequeño cesaban y de nuevo la respiración de Rey sonaba con más fuerza y un grito aún más fuerte salió de su garganta seguido de un suspiro demasiado largo, entonces escuché la voz de Kira.

—Ya están aquí…

De nuevo un llanto muy similar al anterior me llenaba, era el sonido más bello que había escuchado en mi vida… eran míos, mis hijos lloraban al compás. Había pasado… me había convertido en padre. Me alejé un pequeño paso de la puerta, mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de un día.

Las manos de mis compañeros comenzaron a tomarme por el hombro, escuchaba palabras de aliento, pero no procesaba ninguna, sólo observaba la puerta con impaciencia, al asecho, esperando que se abriera. Entonces el ruido del panel me aceleró el pulso, comenzaba a abrirse, me parecieron los segundos más eternos de mi vida, la figura sonriente de Kira se asomaba y sin hablar, sólo con un gesto juguetón en sus ojos me indicó que entrara. Mis piernas reaccionaron de inmediato mientras me abría paso por la enfermería, sólo escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí y algunas sonrisas distantes, seguramente felicitando el trabajo que Kira había realizado.

Avanzaba con cuidado, atravesaba las camas, llegué a la única que tenía las cortinas corridas, Rey estaba recostada, sus ojos clavados en las pequeñas cabecitas de los niños que estaban acurrucados en su pecho. Sus ojos se conectaron de inmediato a los míos, se veía agotada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello despeinado y aun así era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

—Hey…—Dijo sonriendo.

—Hey…—Le regresé el saludo, caminé un poco más a su altura, recorriendo a lo largo de la cama y parándome a su lado, mis ojos ya estaban inmersos en los diminutos bebés que se resguardaban en ella. Me mantuve a distancia, negándome a inquebrantar el hermoso cuadro del que era testigo, pero ella se arremolinó sobre su lugar y extendió con cuidado uno de sus brazos, me estaba entregando a uno de los niños, mis manos con cuidado tomaron primero su pequeña cabeza y luego lo tomé por el cuerpo, apenas pesaba, silencioso se acopló a mí, parecía armónico, cómo destinado a ser, ellos pertenecían de este momento y para siempre a mí, cualquier cosa que haga, cualquier decisión que tomé será basada únicamente en lo que sea mejor para ellos.

Me rendí ante la extraña pero potente luz que irradiaban.


	42. Chapter 42

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Mis sentidos se dispararon de un momento a otro, fue casi como si presionaran un botón dentro de mí, escuchaba con mayor claridad cada sonido, veía incluso las partículas de la luz y el más insignificante cambio en la temperatura era registrado por mi cuerpo. Hace apenas algunas horas me convertí en madre, fue la experiencia más sorprendente y extraña, sentí un malestar intenso atravesando mi cuerpo, no había medicinas ni analgésicos para aliviar mi dolor durante las horas de parto, pero todo desapareció cuando sostuve a mi hijo en mis brazos.

Justo ahora duermen a mi lado, mis manos pasan sobre sus pequeñas manitas y dulces arrullos salen de mi garganta cuando los escucho quejarse, pensé que no estaría preparada para esto, pensé que sería la madre peor preparada de todas, contaba con los tres meses que faltaban para terminar de hacerme a la idea, pero ahora verlos aquí, descansando a mi lado y no dentro de mí, es impresionante… Si hace siete meses me dijeran que mi encuentro con Ben culminaría en esto, jamás lo habría creído.

El ruido de la puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos, Ben apenas se separaba de nosotros, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar con calma desde que los gemelos llegaron, apenas algunas palabras de alivio, pero aún hay mucho que debemos discutir. Caminó hasta la cama y se arrodilló del otro lado, observaba con detenimiento a los niños, entrecerraba los ojos y giraba su cabeza.

—No tienen forma de nada Ben… acaban de nacer aún es pronto para saber a quién se parece…

—Creo que tienen tu rostro…—Susurró con alivio.

Sólo sonreí y tomé con delicadeza el pequeño brazo de uno de los niños, mientras suspiraba.

—Las tropas fueron enviadas lejos de la base, Phasma los acompaña… quiero que estés cómoda, sólo se han quedado los Caballeros de Ren y yo. —Su mano pasaba tranquilamente por la cabecita del pequeño que estaba de su lado. —Cuando podamos movernos buscaremos alguna casa o viajaremos un tiempo en la nave…

—No…—Lo interrumpí—Son muy pequeños, el espacio es demasiado frío—Me preocupaba todo, aunque fuera ridículo.

—Nos iremos sólo cuando tú creas que es conveniente…

Sus manos cruzaron sobre la cama y recostó su cabeza para seguir observando a los niños, eran increíble como la forma de sus ojos había cambiado, antes veía vestigios de Ben Solo tratando de existir pero su alter ego Kylo Ren era la constante… ahora, parece que jamás hubiera existido ese hombre, veía pura luz desbordando no sólo de sus ojos, todo su cuerpo lo irradiaba… pero aún hay cosas que no hemos hablado y no podemos pretender iniciar esta familia con asuntos sueltos.

—No creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste…—Le dije en voz baja, casi susurrando. Él sólo elevó su vista y la clavó en mis ojos, sus labios se abrieron un poco.

—No esperaba que me lo recordaras justo ahora…—La conversación estaba destinada a trascurrir entre susurros

—No hubo mucho tiempo para hablar cuando me encontraste.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta los niños y de nuevo me confrontó.

—Estaba asustado, Rey… Temía perderlos, me cegué por sentimientos que…

—¿Y si sucede de nuevo? —Le recriminé—Ben, no puedes sólo noquearme cuando las cosas se te salen de control… si quieres estar con nosotros debes cambiar, no sólo por mí… por ellos—Mis ojos bajaron a los niños que se mantenían dormidos.

—Estoy apenado por mi comportamiento, y desde ahora se hará sólo lo que tú creas conveniente, todas las decisiones las tomarás tú, y yo… yo te prometo no protestar sobre nada.

No me tranquilizaban sus palabras, quería creerlas pero esta promesa no es nueva, y no tengo tiempo para pretender que le creo, lo niños ya están aquí.

—No puedo depender de tus promesas… quiero acciones Ben… demuéstrame que harás bien las cosas, por ellos.

Sus ojos seguían en los míos y de repente su mano sujetó la mía con fuerza.

—No les voy a fallar.

* * *

Cuando menos lo esperé ya estaba dormido a su lado, las pequeñas cabecitas de los niños se movían ligeramente y Rey, que por fin podía estar boca abajo disfrutaba de un merecido descanso. La sensación era increíble, estaba recostado no sólo al lado de la mujer que amo, al lado de mis hijos, escuchaba sus agitadas respiraciones y sentía que algo se rompía dentro de mí y dejaba escapar un líquido tibio que me llenaba. Era hermoso, podría verlos dormir por siempre.

Me movía muy poco, para evitar despertarlos pero no fue suficiente, un quejido salió de la garganta de uno de los niños y cuando menos lo esperé comenzó a llorar. Sólo vi el cuerpo de Rey botar sobresaltado y girar de inmediato a verlos.

—Tranquila…—Le dije con calma—…yo me encargo.

Me puse de pie y tomé al niño en mis brazos mientras me balanceaba torpemente de un lado a otro. Pero no dejaba de llorar y de repente el otro pequeño ya estaba llorando también, Rey se sentó sobre la cama y tomó al otro niño en sus brazos, de inmediato él se amoldó a su cuerpo y estiró sus manitas empuñadas. Ella tomó su ropa en sus mano y lentamente la subía, giré mi rostro apenado a otro lado, sólo la escuché sonreí.

—¿De verdad te apena? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

—Es… creo que no deseas que te vea así…

—Ya es algo tarde para eso, considerando que tú me viste desnuda mucho antes que ellos.

Giré mi rostro con calma, mi hijo continuaba llorando en mis brazos. No pensé que pudiera haber algo más hermoso que ella cuando estaba embarazada… pero verla ahora observar a mi hijo, acariciando su cabecita y acomodando su cuerpo para que él pudiera estar tranquilo mientras comía era sin duda una imagen que sería imposible de olvidar. Con cuidado lo separó de su pecho y acomodó su ropa, me acerqué a ambos, el otro pequeño aun lloraba así que intercambiamos a los niños, mientras ella alimentaba a un yo arrullaba al otro.

—Somos todo un equipo ¿No?... —Dijo sonriendo mientras acomodaba a pequeño en sus brazos.

—Qué clase de padre le tocaron a este par.

—Todos unos especímenes…—Continuó burlándose.

No tardaron mucho en dormirse de nuevo, pero nosotros, esa fue otra historia, nos mantuvimos sentado cada uno en su lado de la cama.

—Son increíbles ¿No?... parecen falsos—Su voz sonaba maravillada mientras hablaba de ellos.

—Aún no siento que sea real… es cómo un sueño.

—Si… por fin están aquí… será extraño no tener una barriga que acariciar, aunque admito que es agradable poder acostarme con libertad…

—Te recuerdo tratando de buscar un lado donde dormir en la cama

—Bueno ahora sólo me queda que pasen los dolores y recuperar la fuerza

—Sólo serán unos días, mientras tu cuerpo se adapta a no tener a este par dentro. —Ella sólo bufó una sonrisa, y bajó sus ojos.—¿Fue… doloroso? —Pregunté con timidez.

—Te lo pondré de este modo Ben… la próxima vez usaremos protección.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez? —Mis ojos brillaron con un deseo reprimido por meses.

—Yo... ya no se ni lo que digo…—Talló sus dedos en sus ojos mientras sonreía, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Me mantuve en silencio, observando a Rey y luego a los niños ¿Qué hice para merecerme a alguien como ella, para merecer a estos niños? Es como si la vida me perdonara por todas las malas decisiones que he tomado y me diera una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad de redención.

—¿Ya has pensado en nombres?... —Dije de repente. Ella entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo había pensado… la mayoría de los nombres que conozco son de Jakku y no desearía llamar Unkar a uno de mis hijos. —Entrecerró sus ojos y luego volteó a verme—¿Tú sí? —Asentí con la cabeza y fruncí mis labios—Dime… quiero saber—El entusiasmo resonó en su voz.

—Estaba pensando… considerando nuestro pasado… quiero decir tu abuelo y mi abuelo fueron grandes amigos y creo que sería un forma de honrar su amistad si los niños llevaran sus nombres.

No sé por qué razón sentí pena cuando le planteaba la idea, era ridículo y hasta cierto modo cursi.

—Es hermoso…—Susurró ella pasando su mano sobre la cabeza de uno de los niños—Obi Wan y Anakin… me gusta.

Suspiré aliviado y sonreí, el legado de dos grandes familia se unía en una sola. Nada podía arruinar este momento.

—Ben…—Musitaba ahora con seriedad—…creo que es importante llamar a tu mamá.

Y el momento se arruinó.

—Yo no creo que sea realmente…

—Si lo es…—Su voz no dejaba de ser un susurro, pero sonaba con mayor autoridad—…Ella estuvo a mi lado los primero meses de mi embarazo y sé que debe estar preocupada buscándonos.

—Rey ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando llames a la resistencia y lleguen todos aquí?... Tendré una cita con un pabellón de fusilamiento y no estoy dispuesto a caer sin dar batalla, no me van a separar tan fácil de mis hijos

—Ben, se convirtió en abuela y los niños deben estar con su familia.

—Y supongo que el piloto y el traidor vendrán también…

—Son mis amigos, no los llames así, los niños no son sólo tuyos.

No podía permitirlo, pero ya había aceptado que ella tomaría todas las decisiones, claro mientras no afecten el bienestar de los niños, esto sólo me molestaba a mí, si de verdad quería un cambio debía comenzar por mí. Bajé mi rostro resignado y giré a verla de nuevo.

—Si es lo que quieres…—Ella asintió un par de veces con su cabeza—…Llámalos.

—Sé que significa mucho para ti… sólo serán ellos, no permitiría que mis hijos se queden sin padre siendo tan jóvenes.

Extendió su mano en mi dirección y nos sujetamos con fuerza, justo ahora deseaba poder estar a su lado, poder abrazarla y acariciar su cabello. Sabía que todo estaría bien, mientras estemos juntos, nada podría salir mal.


	43. Chapter 43

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El viento soplaba con calma, las nubes eran oscuras pero sabíamos que no llovería, no es la primera vez que salgo de las profundidades solitarias de la base. Hace dos semanas llegaron los gemelos, Anakin y Obi Wan, y desde hace cinco días envié un mensaje directo a la General Organa con ubicación e instrucciones para venir ella sola con mis amigos, la he esperado aquí cada día, pero aún no recibo respuesta ni veo señales suyas.

Cruzo mis manos sobre el pecho y dejó caer ligeramente la cabeza, me siento realmente agotada, los niños lloran y se despiertan al menos cada dos horas, es increíble lo sanos y repuestos que se han puesto, en solo dos semanas han crecido considerablemente, siguen luciendo como recién nacidos, pero ya no son tan pequeñitos, me alegra saber que el nacer prematuros no los afectó físicamente. Con cada día que pasan se vuelen más fuertes y, aunque su padre no quiera aceptarlo, comienzan a definir sus rasgos y no pueden negar que son hijos de Ben, la piel increíblemente blanca, cabello negro y la misma estructura ósea, no dejo de sentir celos fui yo quien los cargó por siete meses, la que no podía dormir y a la que se le hincharon los pies y los niños se parecen a él.

—Rey…—Giré mi rostro de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Jazz—¿Sigues esperando?

—Si… acabo de llegar en realidad, los niños y Ben se han quedado dormidos así que aproveché para salir y esperar.

—Pues vengo con buenas noticias…—Dijo sonriente mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro—…Acabamos de recibir informes sobre una nave volando justo a esta ubicación.

—Deben ser ellos…—Murmuré entusiasmada.

—Sí, también lo creo.

Se mantuvo sonriendo mientras dejaba caer su mano en mi espalda y luego caía a su costado, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando la sujeté.

—No, Quédate conmigo hasta que lleguen.

Estaba ansiosa por presentarla con todos, quería que todos conocieran a la chica que me salvó la vida y salvó la vida de mis hijos. Ella sólo regresó su cuerpo y se paró a mi lado, las dos comenzamos a contemplar el cielo, estábamos a la espera, aguardando escuchar o ver una nave, sería cuestión de minutos y mi corazón estaba acelerado, ansioso por ver de nuevo a todos. Nos mantuvimos en silencio y sólo pasaron algunos minutos desde que ella llegó cuando escuché el rugido familiar de mi nave favorita.

El Halcón milenario se habría paso en el cielo y bajaba directo a nuestra posición, di algunos pasos hacia atrás sujetando la mano de Jazz, la brisa de viento provocó que mi ropa revoloteara, aún conservaba la prenda que Poe me compró para ocultar mi embarazo, la nave aterrizaba con cuidado al mismo tiempo que sentía el corazón desbocado.

La puerta se abría lentamente y pude distinguir la cabeza de Finn saltando de emoción tratando de divisarme a través de las rendijas de la nave, cuando la puerta quedó completamente abierta fue el primero en correr.

—Rey…—Gritó con los brazos abiertos y me sujetó directo de la cintura, le tomó al menos un segundo darse cuenta de lo obvio—…Espera…—Ahora pasaba su mano sobre mi vientre—… no están… ¿Ya nacieron? —Asentí con una gran sonrisa—¡Soy Tío! —Gritó emocionado mientras Rose, Poe y Leia bajaban de la nave—¿Ya nacieron? —Preguntó de nuevo Finn, quizás aturdido.

Los abrazos de Rose y Leia fueron más fraternales, no pude dejar de sentirme incomoda con el abrazo de Poe, conozco sus sentimientos hacia mí y me duele tener que darle la noticia tan de golpe.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —Preguntó Leia poniendo su mano sobre mi espalda.

—Es una historia muy larga… ya habrá tiempo de contarla después… primero—Dije volteando hacia Jazz y la tomaba del brazo—Quiero presentarle a Ja…

—¿Jazzabell? —Leia la reconoció al instante.

—Senadora…—Murmuró ella bajando la vista.

—¿Se conocen? —Dije señalándolas a ambas.

—Era estudiante en la academia de mi hermano, ella…—Leia se detuvo lentamente mientras hablaba y giró de inmediato a ver mis ojos— ¿Él está aquí?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, y sé que mi reacción me delató.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Finn—…¿Quién está aquí?

—Finn…—Comencé hablando—…Creo que sería muy bueno que ustedes tres—Dije señalando a Rose, Finn y Poe—Se queden aquí con Jazz, tengo cosas que hablar con la General.

—¿Todo está bien? —Los ojos de Poe denotaban un extraño sentimiento de angustia.

—Excelente, Jazz será casi tan buena compañía como lo soy yo…

Jazz sonrió mientras se acercaba a los chicos y yo tomé a Leia del brazo y la guie hacia la base.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Leia cuando estuvimos lejos de todos.

—Ben me encontró en Corellia, he estado con él desde hace meses, sabe que los niños son de él y se está tomando su papel de padre muy en serio. —Los ojos de Leia estaban perdidos mientras hablaba, continuamos caminando por los pasillos, la guiaba hasta donde sabía que Ben y los niños dormían—… por eso le pedí que vinieran solos, si la resistencia sabe que Ben está aquí… no quiero dejar a mis hijos sin su padre.

—Él… aceptó a los niños… ¿Sin discusión? —La consternación estaba impregnada en su voz.

—De hecho se entusiasmó de inmediato… quiso a los niños desde el momento que supo que eran de él.

—¿Le dijiste que eran de Poe? —Dijo deteniéndose súbitamente en el pasillo.

—ammm… la historia es mucho más complicada que sólo eso… pero ya todo está bien, nos concentramos en el presente.

—¿Y cómo están los niños?... sólo pasaron siete meses…

—Ellos están bien—Dije levantando mis palmas a la altura del pecho y cerrando los ojos, quería que Leia se tranquilizara.

—Y mi hijo… ¿Sabe que estamos aquí?

—Si. —Respondí de inmediato.

Llegamos hasta la entrada de la habitación e introduje los dígitos para desbloquear la puerta, al instante se abrió. La imagen que nos recibió no pudo ser más perfecta; Ben estaba recostado sobre un sillón, durmiendo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y ambos niños acurrucados en su pecho, ellos subían y bajaban lentamente al compás de las respiraciones de su padre. Leia se detuvo en la entrada, observaba con ojos cristalizados la escena.

—Es casi como ver a Han… ellos, Han y Ben, solían dormir así todo el tiempo.

No pude dejar de imaginarlos, un pequeño Ben Solo recostado en el pecho de su padre, es increíble pensar que alguna vez fue así de chiquito, considerando lo enorme que es ahora. Atravesé la habitación y llegué a la altura de mi familia.

—Ben…—Le dije en voz baja mientras lo sacudía con cuidado por el hombro—… Ben…—Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, estaban rojos y exhaustos, ninguno de los dos ha podido dormir mucho estos últimos días—Tu madre está aquí.

Sus ojos rápidamente viajaron a la puerta, donde Leia se mantenía de pie, distante, casi sentía su vergüenza.

—Hola Ben…—Su voz apenas audible se quebró mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Leia—Dijo Ben con seriedad.

Yo extendí mi brazo para indicarle a Leia que podía entrar a la habitación, las luces estaban bajas, para no perturbar a los niños, pero aun así pudo recorrer mis pasos. Con delicadeza tomé a uno de los niños que dormía en el pecho de Ben y lo entregué a su abuela, quien de inmediato supo cómo acomodar su cuerpo para sujetar al bebé.

Suspiré al ver a toda la familia reunida y comencé a caminar lejos de la habitación, lo que pasará a partir de ahora era un asunto que debían arreglar ellos solos, no temía dejar a mis hijos ahí, sabía que ellos serían lo único que evite que Ben se descontrole.

—Rey…—Escuché las voces de ambos mientras la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas.

* * *

Mi cuerpo se congeló, mis pensamientos no terminaban de embonar. Mi madre estaba parada frente a mí mientras sostiene a mi hijo en sus brazos, evitamos vernos directamente a los ojos, pero puedo sentir sus emociones; su melancolía luchando contra la alegría.

Se mueve cautelosa mientras arrulla al pequeño niño en sus brazos, su mano golpea suavemente la espalda del bebé y sonríe cuando escucha un gemido brotar de su garganta.

—Se parecen a ti…—Dijo entre dientes, sin emoción en su voz ni en su rostro.

—No—Le respondía de inmediato—Se parecen más a su madre.

Me negaba a que mis hijos hereden mis atributos físicos, Rey sin duda es mucho más hermosa. Leia movió su cabeza para observar de nuevo al niño en sus brazos y luego observó al que aún dormía conmigo.

—Lo lamento, pero son iguales a ti cuando eras pequeño.

Sé que no lo dijo con mala intención, pero me molestaba escucharla y me molestaba más que me contradijera, esto no va a funcionar, Rey se equivocó, la resistencia no debió venía aquí, me puse de pie con cuidado y pretendía tomar al niño que ella cargaba, dejar a los dos en la cama y echar a cada persona de la resistencia que esté en esta base. Pero no pude dar ni un paso cuando el niño en mis brazos comenzó a llorar, de inmediato mi cabeza se liberó de todos esos pensamientos y me concentraba sólo en calmar a mi hijo, no puede tener hambre tan rápido, no teníamos mucho tiempo dormidos cuando Rey apareció. Intenté con arrullarlo un poco, si no lograba calmarlo tendría a dos niños llorando al mismo tiempo, mi cuerpo entero orbitaba alrededor del niño en mis brazos.

—Tranquilo…—Murmuraba sólo para él, mientras trataba de observar su rostro que se arremolinaba en mi pecho—Hey chico, todo está bien…

—Intenta abrazando su espalda y acercarlo más a tu pecho…—Giré a verla mientras hablaba y ejemplificaba como debía colocar mis brazos, con cuidado intenté imitarla. Abracé a mi hijo mientras continuaba balanceándome, poco a poco el bebé se controlaba y dejaba de llorar, sus pequeñas manos sujetaban mi ropa.

—Funciona…—Sonreí como idiota a ver a mi hijo calmarse.

—Debe extrañar a su hermano… pasaron tantos meses juntos que estar separados debe ser horrible para los dos… harán un estupendo trabajo Ben, tú y Rey…

Debería molestarme que me llame con tanta familiaridad, he estado tan distanciado de ella que ya no siento ningún tipo de conexión con esta mujer, pero por alguna razón no lo hago, mis emociones se sienten más balanceadas, estoy menos molesto que antes, es como si mágicamente se abriera un puerta en mí y todo el odio y el miedo que sentía salió por ella, ahora sólo me llenaban la felicidad y la presencia de las personas que amo.

—Gracias…—Me acerqué a ella y extendí mi brazo para ofrecerle cargar al otro niño. Se veía desgastada por el paso de la guerra, veía la sombra de la perdida en sus ojos, pero al lado de sus nietos, sujetando sus cuerpos, fue como verla rejuvenecer, radiante como Rey cuando estaba embarazada—…mamá.


	44. Chapter 44

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Oh, tus ojos son tan grandes…—Canturreaba Rose mientras hacía caras divertidas a uno de los niños—…Si los tienes Anakin

—Tú serás siempre mi favorito Obi—Finn cargaba al otro pequeño en sus brazos y él se acurrucaba para dormir.

—No digas esas cosas Finn—Lo golpeé con cuidado en el hombro.

—Lo lamento Rey… pero por más que me esfuerzo no logro agradarle a Anakin, creo que me odia—Dijo en voz baja el final. Quería contradecirlo, pero sentía qué tenía razón, y así es cómo hemos logrado diferenciar a los gemelos; si llora mientras Finn lo arrulla sin duda es Anakin.

Rose por su parte ha sido un encanto y ambos niños la adoran y a Jazz la buscan cuando escuchan su voz. Pero Poe, por otro lado, no ha convivido con los gemelos desde que hablé con él. Se sintió inmediatamente traicionado mientras le explicaba que los niños debían estar con su padre, que reconocieron a Ben en el momento que escucharon su voz, era increíblemente extraño y esperaba que él pudiera comprender, pero no lo hizo, se encerró en el Halcón, según él está esperándonos para volver a la resistencia.

—Creo que alguien quiere dormir…—Rose se ponía de pie con Anakin en sus brazos, el pequeño niño entrecerraba los ojos. Me acerqué a ellos y tomé al niño contra mi pecho, él casi por automático acurrucaba su cabeza y se disponía a dormir.

—…Entonces, Rey…—Finn caminaba a mi lado mientras hablaba—…ahora ¿Te quedaras con la Primera Orden?

—No creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso…

—Rey, nosotros volveremos muy pronto con la resistencia, no podemos estar lejos tanto tiempo.

—Yo lo sé… pero Ben no puede ir con nosotros ahí.

—Bueno, él puede buscar visitarlos una o dos veces al año mientras está ocupado siendo un tirano.

—No te expreses así de él—Le dije en tono sereno, trataba de no molestarme con ellos, sabía que sería difícil que aceptaran mi posición.

—No lo entiendo Rey… hace meses planeabas mantener ocultos a los niños y ahora no te quieres alejar de Kylo Ren.

—Es Ben… Y no puedo hacerles eso, Finn los niños necesitan a su padre.

—Pensé que Poe y tú tenían esa parte cubierta.

—Las cosas han cambiado, los niños merecen estar con su padre, además en todo caso ellos lo sabrían —Señalé con los ojos a los bebés.

—¿Son sensibles a la fuerza? —Preguntó sorprendida Rose.

—Es difícil de decir, pero siempre lo hemos creído, serán pequeños pero se adaptan tan bien a su entorno que no puedo sospechar otra cosa.

—Serán muy fuertes… mira lo que tienen por madre. —Sonreía ante las palabras de Finn.

Arrullamos a los niños al menos veinte minutos, cuando por fin se durmieron salimos de la habitación, no sin antes dejar bocinas encendidas que me avisaran si los niños comienzan a llorar.

He pasado los últimos días rodeada de mis amigos, excepto de Poe y Ben quien cada vez que me ve acompañada de alguien cambia el ritmo de sus pasos o simplemente me evita, nos turnamos para estar con los niños y la única presencia que soporta es la de su mamá; la General Organa, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. He sentido las emociones en conflicto de Ben, entre amar y odiar a su madre, pero el amor está venciendo y cada vez veo más luz en él, el cambia ha sido drástico, los niños no tienen ni el mes de haber llegado y Ben es una persona completamente diferente.

* * *

Era inevitable odiarlos a todos, poco a poco comenzaba a verla menos, nos turnábamos para cuidar a los gemelos, pero ya no estábamos juntos, cuando ella los cuidaba sus amigos debían estar ahí revoloteando al lado de mis hijos, era repugnante. Deseaba con cada gramo de mi ser entrar a la habitación tomar a los niños y largarme, no quería que nadie más los tocara, excepto Rey y yo. Ellos son míos y sus amigos parecen no respetar los límites. La única que podía estar cerca de ellos era Leia, casi no hablábamos, pero cuando estábamos los cuatro juntos una cálida sensación me recorría el pecho, y comenzaba a agradarme.

Rey acababa de salir de la habitación, quiere decir que los niños deben estar dormidos, la veía caminar por el pasillo escoltada por dos de sus amigos; el traidor y la pequeña de ojos rasgados, ni siquiera me he molestado en aprender sus nombres… El único que me perturba es el de Poe Dameron, el día que ellos llegaron Rey habló con él en privado, no lo he visto desde que salió molesto y se encerró en la nave, infiero que Rey le dijo que no sería más el padre de los gemelos, y me alegro.

Ahora que han salido me dirijo a la habitación de los niños, no me molestaba verlos dormir, al contrario, disfrutaba de los sonidos de sus respiraciones y los quejidos que producen cuando están soñando, me siento en el suelo, a un costado de la cama, y me pierdo en el rostro de los niños, me es apacible verlos dormir y me brinda tranquilidad el sólo estar aquí a su lado.

—Deberías intentar dormir un poco…—La voz de mi madre me llenó de repente, no la sentí llegar, creo que me dormí un momento y no lo noté.

—Estoy bien—Pasé mis mano sobre mi rostro y regresé mi mirada a los gemelos que seguían durmiendo.

—Ya estabas dormido, sólo recuéstate con los gemelos.

—No, no… no quiero despertarlos—Dije apenas alzando mi voz. Ella no respondió más, caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y con cuidado se sentó sobre uno de los sillones.

Desde que la resistencia llegó, mi madre me ha acompañado y ayudado con los niños, no pensé, ni en mis más remotos sueños, que alguna vez la volvería a ver, mucho menos que me ayudaría a cuidar a sus nietos, incluso llegué a pensar que jamás le daría familia, y ahora verla aquí, después de todas las cosas horribles que he hecho, a veces incluso siento un dolor en el pecho que me obliga a querer desahogarme, sujetarla con fuerza de la espalda y llorar por horas a su lado.

—¿Ya pensaron que harán? ¿Se quedarán aquí?

—No, nosotros no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre eso… Rey quería que los niños nacieran en Corellia, supongo que le gustó.

Leia sonrió con alegría al escuchar mis palabras—Ahí la enviamos para protegerla.

—No fue de sus mejores ideas… para mi suerte.

Me negaba a aceptar que el futuro inminente no había alcanzado, estamos en un punto sin retorno, los niños han nacido y no van a crecer por siempre en una base olvidada de la Primera Orden, quería pensar las cosas con calma, dialogar con alguien sobre qué decisión tomar, mis propios pensamientos me traicionaban pues no podían idear algo mejor que dejar ir a Rey con la resistencia, ella merecía tranquilidad y los niños un lugar seguro donde crecer, pero esa parte egoísta de mí no quería admitirlo en voz alta, yo los necesitaba a ellos.

—Partiremos en uno o dos días, Ben… háblalo con Rey.

Sólo atiné a afirmar con la cabeza. Pensaba que lo más difícil ya había pasado.

Caminé fuera de la base, mi madre se quedó al lado de los gemelos mientras salía a hablar con Rey, ella estaba afuera con sus amigos, incluso Kira la acompañaba. Ni siquiera tuve que decir su nombre, cuando llegué a la entrada ella giró su rostro, de inmediato cambió cuando vio mi cara, se volvió más melancólica, supongo que la falta de emoción en mi rostro no le provoca ningún buen presentimiento.

—Ben…—Murmuró cuando llegó a mi lado.

—Rey… debemos hablar—Había aire en mis oraciones y cada palabra fue dicha con lentitud.

—Lo sé—Respondió ella pasando su mano sobre mi brazo. Una armónica sensación me inundó el cuerpo, no quería separarme de ella, jamás.

—Mi madre… ella dice que volverá con la resistencia en uno o dos días.

—Sí, Finn me estaba diciendo lo mismo hoy más temprano—Sus brazos cruzaron sobre su pecho y en sus ojos se dibujaba una tristeza que anticipaba mis palabras.

—Tú… tú y los niños deberían irse con ellos. Estarán seguros ahí.

—Tienes tanta razón, Ben…—Rey me daba la espalda y caminaba adentrándose más en la base—…yo me he visto incluso deseando que esto pasara, que simplemente nos dejaras ir…

Se detuvo al hablar, al mismo tiempo que sentía como todo dentro de mí se caía a pedazos, me sentía frágil con el mínimo soplido del viento podría caer y fragmentarme en cientos de piezas irregulares. No quería llorar, pero las emociones me sobrepasaron ¿Cómo podré vivir ahora sin ellos a mi lado?

—…Pero no puedo—Volvió a hablar ella en un suspiro, se giró y caminó hasta mi altura—No puedo elegir sola, ahora somos una familia—Pasó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y sus ojos se centraban en los míos—Y las familias no se separan, ni se abandonan… Ben donde tú vayas, yo y los niños estaremos ahí… no volveremos con la Resistencia si el precio es perderte—Sus dulces dedos acariciaban mi rostro y pasaba su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios—Pero tampoco volveremos a la Primera Orden, entonces me perderías a mí.

—La Primera Orden dejó de ser una opción, está dividida y sus dos cabeceras pelearon a muerte, la Resistencia sólo necesita un golpe certero y todo habrá terminado.

Ahora mi mano atrapó la suya que aun descansaba sobre mi rostro, jamás me había sentido tan valiente en toda mi vida, el corazón me palpitaba con una emoción que jamás había sentido, una alegría indescriptible me recorría las venas. Pasé su mano sobre mis labios para depositar un suave beso sobre ella.

—Rey…—Mis ojos la buscaron de inmediato, ella estaba sonrojada y sus labios ligeramente abiertos— yo sé que no soy per…

—Cierra la boca y sólo bésame…—Dijo liberándose de mi agarre, pasó sus manos sobre mi cuello y sé que debió pararse sobre la punta de sus pies, de lo contrario ¿De que otra forma habría podido atrapar mis labios sobre los suyos?

Sentía su textura delgada, su cálida temperatura, ella me tomaba con fuerza, y yo apenas pude reaccionar, mis manos la sujetaron de la espalda y la acercaron más a mi cuerpo, necesitaba esto, necesitaba sentirla a mi lado, sentir su cuerpo amoldarse al mío, sentir sus exigentes besos, sus implacables manos, ansiaba su toque y ahora sin los gemelos de por medio podía estrujarla contra mí con la fuerza suficiente para fundirla en mi piel. Cómo necesitaba de un momento así.

—Esperaremos un poco para que los niños puedan viajar sin problema y nos iremos de aquí… tú, los niños, tu guardia y yo.

—Si… espera ¿La guardia?

—No vamos a abandonar a Jazz, no conozco mucho a los demás pero te siguieron hasta aquí, no los vas a traicionar.

—Será como digas.

Me perdí en la sensación de su cuerpo abrazando el mío con fuerza, su cabeza se acomodaba sobre mi pecho, éramos con dos piezas de un rompecabezas; embonando perfectamente el uno con el otro.


	45. Chapter 45

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

La mañana que Finn, Rose, Leia y Poe partieron fue una de las más tristes de mi vida, me aferraba a ellos con la esperanza de conservar una parte suya conmigo, pareció que Poe me perdonó pues al menos bajo a despedirse, Leia lloraba cuando entregó a Ben y a mí a los gemelos que se negó a soltar desde que salimos de la base. Finn y Rose se sujetaban de las manos y me prometían que volverían. Sólo vi como la nave se alejaba y se perdía poco a poco dejándome atrás. Un terrible recuerdo me invadió la mente, en ese recuerdo era abandonada por mi familia, sola en un planeta hostil. La diferencia es que aquí tengo a mi familia a mi lado.

—Buscaré un lugar donde podamos estar, lo prometo. —Ben tomaba mi hombro con su mano libre.

Sonreí con la tranquilidad de saber que lo que decía era verdad.

Pasaban los días y no sólo el tiempo se volvía nada, los niños comenzaba a crecer y cada vez eran más fuertes, más resistentes, el partir se volvía inevitable. Desde al menos hace tres semanas la antigua guardia de Ben y él mismo comenzaron a salir de la base buscando un lugar lo suficientemente lejos y oculto al que pudiéramos estar sin el miedo constante de ser encontrados, principalmente por Ben, era el rostro más reconocible de todos.

—Ellos volverán con algo esta vez…—Jazz decía eso cada vez que todos partían. Ella se quedaba a mi lado y me ayudaba a cuidar a los niños.

—Esta es la cuarta vez que salen por tanto tiempo, me preocupa pensar que les pueda pasar algo.

—Tranquila Rey… tú no conoces a esos chicos como yo… Son listos, aunque a veces no lo parezcan.

Guiñó un ojo en mi dirección, un claro signo con el que siempre trata de calmar mis nervios, rara vez lo consigue, pero siempre lo hace. Para mi tranquilidad Ben y toda la guardia regresaron cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Él, como era costumbre, corrió al lado de nosotros y tomó a Obi Wan en sus brazos, eran pequeños pero la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros cada vez que escuchaban o sentían a su padre llegar.

—Te extrañaron—Me coloqué a su lado con Anakin en mis brazos.

—Y yo a ustedes… creo que por fin encontramos un lugar, está retirado, pero podremos ocultarnos ahí al menos hasta que pase la histeria.

—Debemos informarle a Leia, ella debe saber dónde estamos… Prometió mantener a la resistencia alejada.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Pasaron al menos dos semanas más cuando partimos dejando Lah'mu atrás, con rumbo fijo a nuestro nuevo hogar, según Ben es un planeta con muchas posibilidades, tierras fértiles que podrán servirnos de huerto, lejanas colonias donde comerciar y la tranquilidad de un valle extendiéndose en todas direcciones, un lugar con el que cualquiera soñaría para criar a sus hijos.

—Leia nos ayudó a encontrarlo…—La voz de Ben me retumbó cuando bajé de la nave con ambos niños en mis brazos, lo primero que vi fue la alejada casita, la guardia caminaba a nuestro lado, ahora formamos un gran familia, aunque es triste que solo seamos dos mujeres en todo el grupo. El lugar estaba ambientado, ya tenía una mesa y sillas, incluso una habitación con una enorme cama y la pequeña cuna a su lado, sin duda el lugar lo compartiríamos Ben y yo, las otras habitaciones estaban ideadas para que durmieran al menos tres personas en cada una, incluso Jazz deberá compartir cuarto.

Las primeras noches fueron las más difíciles, adaptarnos a nuestros nuevo hogar nos estaba tomando tiempo, los niños seguían despertando al menos cada cuatro horas, por las noches Ben se tomaba muy en serio su papel y era él quien se levantaba a arrullar a los niños, si no dejaban de llorar entonces yo entraba en acción, el resto de los inquilinos en nuestro nuevo hogar fueron muy considerados con nosotros, tomando en cuenta que los gemelos no dejaban dormir por las noches, pero en el día mientras estaban despiertos observando el mundo se maravillaban con las caras y voces graciosas que salían de la antigua guardia de Ben, la única a quien conocía bien, antes de que toda esta locura se desatara, era a Jazz, ahora ansío poder conocerlos a todos un poco más.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas que colocamos fuera de la casa, Jazz acababa de salir con rumbo al pueblo acompañada de tres personas más, me perdía de nuevo viendo las estrellas pensando en mis amigos, Ben ya ha enviado a Leia un mensaje con nuestra ubicación, se supone que sólo ella sabe dónde estamos, y será cuestión de tiempo antes de que recibamos noticias, antes de irse de la base en el Halcón Ben compartió información con ella, sobre ubicaciones y planes de la Primera Orden, con la condición de no eliminar a ninguno de los soldados ni a Phasma, quizás convertirlos en prisioneros políticos u otorgarles el perdón, pero era lo único que podía hacer para terminar con esta guerra absurda y según las noticias que hemos recibo poco a poco se ha ido logrando. Pero ahora tengo miedo del nacimiento de un nuevo senado y nuevas leyes, leyes que condenen y busquen la manera de erradicar a Ben, temo por su vida, pero sé que aquí nadie puede encontrarnos, además tenemos a Jazz quien nos avisará si algo comienza a salir mal.

Me permito sumergirme en mis pensamientos sobre Ben y el cambio radical que dio su vida, hace casi un año lo encontré por casualidad en una fiesta, en la que planeaba sólo descubrir un poco de mi pasado pero terminé por sellar mi futuro, siempre pensé que fue extraña la forma en que mis hijos fueron concebidos, sólo lo hicimos una vez, una vez y nos cambió la vida por siempre, pero ahora me doy cuenta que necesitaba a esos niños, necesitaba a Anakin y a Obi Wan, yo sola jamás habría podido traer de regreso a Ben Solo, él los necesitaba a ellos, más que a mí. Me permití llenar los pulmones con el fresco aire del campo antes de entrar a nuestro hogar y dormir un poco.

Los niños acababan de dormirse cuando Rey entró en la habitación, se veía pensativa, pero estaba calmada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía su rostro tranquilo, sin el miedo constante de que algo malo pueda pasarle a ella o a los niños. Disfrutaba de su compañía más que nada en el mundo, verla caminando con uno de los niños mientras yo sostengo al otro es el regalo más bello que me pudo ofrecer la vida, estaba de pie ante una segunda oportunidad y lo tomé sin basilar. Por primera vez en mi vida tomé una decisión de la que no voy a arrepentirme jamás.

Ella caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió un poco para dejar entrar el aire fresco de la noche, las luces estaban tenues, me moví sobre la cama para darle un poco de espacio mientras ella se acomodaba a mi lado y se dejaba caer boca abajo.

—Extraño tu barriga…—le dije mientras tocaba su espalda.

—Créeme, yo no…

—No has pensado en tener otro…

De inmediato su cara se levantó de la almohada y me vio con mucho resentimiento.

—No juegues con eso, Ben Solo.

—Es sólo una broma, tranquila…

De nuevo se acostó pero esta vez mantuvo su vista fija sobre mí.

—No me gustan tus bromas, apenas estamos saliendo adelante con dos niños… ¿Qué haríamos con tres?

—Bueno…—Mis manos la tomaron por la cintura y la acercaron de lleno a mí, la acunaba entre mis brazos y ella se acomodaba perfectamente en mi pecho—… yo jugaría con ellos todo el tiempo.

—Ya tienes a dos, juega con ellos.

—Muy lista…

Mis labios llegaron de inmediato a su cabeza y poco a poco bajaba hasta besar su cuello.

—Ben… no comiences—Me advirtió entre jadeos.

—Ya no están los niños de por medio, ¿Qué nos detiene?—Ahora besaba su hombro y sentía como los vellos de su brazo se erizaban.

—Estamos en medio del campo—Se sentó sobre la cama y poco a poco se alejaba de mí—…no tenemos como protegernos y esto de ser la mujer más fértil de la galaxia no me gusta nada.

—No digas tonterías, no é…

—Quedé embarazada casi con sólo tocarme—Dijo interrumpiéndome con una molesta voz chillona— no nos vamos a arriesgar otra vez.

—Nada va a pasar, Rey… eso fue cosa del destino, para unirnos, ya estamos juntos… entonces.

—¿Tú lógica es siempre tan mala cuando tienes ganas?

—He esperado por ti desde que llegaste a la nave—Me arrodillé sobre el colchón y comencé a acercarme a ella— aun embarazada te deseaba y todo el tiempo te negaste, Rey… yo no sé si pueda más, te necesito.

Mi rostro ya estaba sobre el suyo, mis manos avanzaron rápidamente a su nuca y la atraje con ferocidad para unirme en un beso con ella.

—Ben… no es buen…

—Sólo esta vez… Rey… te prometo que nada va a pasar…

Mis a manos comenzaron a avanzar por su espalda, su costado y con delicadeza me introducía a su camisa, sentía la curvatura de sus pechos y ella sólo dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Dime que si… Rey.

Besé sus labios con fuerza, mi lengua reclamaba el interior de su boca y poco a poco ella comenzaba a ceder, su cuerpo caía y se entregaba al placer que le brindaban mis caricias. Pase mis manos a sus caderas y traté de deshacerme de sus pantalones. Se dejó caer sobre mí y pasó mis manos arriba de mi cabeza, ella se veía imponente sentada sobre mi cuerpo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

—Vas a tener que ser en extremo silencioso—Dijo sonriendo y besando el lóbulo de mi oreja, un gemido salió directo a mi garganta—Si esos niños se despiertan serán tu responsabilidad.

—Hecho…—Le respondí tomando su espalda y cambiando de posición, ahora me erguía sobre ella, aun bajo la delicada y tenue luz podía ver como ella se sonrojaba y cerraba sus ojos. Mi cuerpo se cernía sobre ella, ansioso y lleno de deseo, sólo podía soñar con la sensación de estar dentro de ella otra vez, pero debía tomarlo con calma, no apresurarme y sacar todo el provecho posible, llenarla a ella y hacerla desear por una tercera ocasión.

Ahora todo era perfecto, sólo ella, los niños y yo.

* * *

 _N/A: Llegamos al final de la historia._

 _Fue muy bonito sentirlos a mí lado mientras íbamos creando este fic. No me queda más que agradecer a todas las personas que estuvieron aquí desde que esta historia comenzó, así como a quienes llegaron poco a poco **¡Gracias!** es por ustedes y sus dulces comentarios que me inspiraba a seguir adelante y terminar lo que comencé._

 _Tranquilos queda un pequeño capítulo más, un Bonus extra para que se relajen y se diviertan un poco._

 _Los quiero y agradezco con el corazón su apoyo._

 _AnnaFDR_


	46. Chapter 46

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Algunos meses después.

—¿Rey?... —Golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, se había encerrado desde hace cinco minutos.

—Déjame tranquila, Señor todo va a estar bien…—La ironía se dibujaba en el sonido de su voz.

—Vamos Rey no es para tanto.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Jazz saliendo de la habitación que compartía con dos personas más.

—Si, vuelve al cuarto…—Le pedí mostrando mis manos.

—Auguro pelea… ¡Chicos voy a abrir apuestas!

—Veinte a Rey…—Gritó uno de ellos en otra habitación.

—Esto no tiene gracia… ¡Rey!, abre la puerta vamos a hablarlo.

La puerta se abrió y sólo la mano de Rey me tomó por la ropa y me jaló al interior.

—No me vas a volver a tocar otra vez en lo que te queda de vida… ¿Me entendiste bien?

Ella estaba en serio molesta cuando salió del baño, no sin antes presionar un pequeño artefacto sobre mi pecho, de repente hizo un silbido acompañado de un zumbido, lo tomé en mis manos y lo vi con cuidado, era una prueba… hay no… me sudaron las manos mientras lo examinaba, no digas positivo, no digas positivo… -Positivo-

Me puedo dar por muerto. Cuando salga de este baño voy a ser parte uno con la fuerza, Rey va a matarme. Estaba embarazada otra vez.

* * *

N/A: Ahora sí, oficialmente, la historia está completa. No podía irme sin dejarles este mini extra para que se rían un rato. Yo me divertí mientras lo hacía.

Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme y nos leemos en el próximo fic. :')


End file.
